


3 | You & I

by ELC01



Series: It’s you [3]
Category: Harry Styles (Fandom), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELC01/pseuds/ELC01
Summary: With such a magnetic attraction, they could afford to wait for their perfect moment.So, when the time is right, Harry and Eloise finally get to embark on something magical together.Navigating their blossoming relationship through tours and a burgeoning new career, the hiatus and new directions, they experience all manner of highs and lows.They'll face revelations and illnesses, break ups and make ups, weddings and anniversaries. But whose?>Third in a series of interconnected select moments, exploring the developing relationship between Harry and Eloise.This third instalment takes place in July 2015, before ‘1 | Back to you (Prologue)’, but after ‘2 | You, again’.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It’s you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Part A

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> This is intended as an exercise in character development and descriptive writing. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Harry features heavily - because he's incredibly charismatic and so talented - but I feel a little out of my comfort zone writing RFC, so will be mindful to be as respectful as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no links to Harry or any of his associates. Rather, I am just borrowing him and them as familiar points of reference for not-for-profit artistic license.

4th July 2015

With the sun rising fast in the cloudless blue sky, it's shaping up to be a beautiful morning as the convoy of Range Rovers snakes its way up through the Hollywood Hills.

The incessantly drumming thumb on the leather steering wheel belies the tense mood in the dark blue car at the rear. James sets his jaw, snapping at Max's inquisitive chatter.

He's not had nearly enough caffeine to be able to reason with the endless questioning of a three and a half year old, bribed with a fruit roll-up just to get in the car. "Maxy, come on. It's been four minutes. We are not there yet", he tries not to grit his teeth.

He turns to Julia, "Can't you give her anything else?", he asks gesturing to Carey, their nine month old, wailing with teething pain. His wife's scowl and long exhale are response enough.

>

In the larger all black model upfront, it's a different story. Ben and Gemma roar with laughter at Niall - sprawled in the seats at the very back, almost certainly still drunk - regaling his antics from the early hours of the morning.

Anne's woeful "Oh, Niall" response, perfectly deadpan, sets even Harry off.

He's been impatient to get going; wound up and on edge apparently his unfamiliar default setting of late.

>

It's been a hell of a few months. With Australia, Asia, South Africa, Dubai and Europe already done and the two longest legs still remaining, this world tour has certainly been their biggest, and their toughest too.

They're still coming to terms with Zayn's shock departure after Hong Kong. Having successfully pulled off the quick changes to cover his absence, with the Americas and Europe still looming, the reality of their new normal as a four piece is starting to take shape. More speculation, more pressure; one less set of shoulders to help share the load.

Add to that the imminent revelation of Louis' impending fatherhood, the cracks starting to show in Liam's long-term relationship and the pressure already mounting for the next album, it's safe to say that it's all felt like a bit of a powder keg as of late.

Harry has only confided to his mum so far about the hiatus, but after that decisive last band meeting before they left Dubai, it's never been far from his mind. Terrifying, but undeniably exciting. He loves One Direction. Loves his crazy life. But 'What else?' and 'What next?' are two very big and burning questions.

He stares through the blacked out window again, pulling at his lip with his thumb and index finger, thinking over his conversation with Jeff yesterday.

Anne, sitting diagonally behind him catches the familiar gesture and frowns, continuing to worry about her boy. She reaches forward to squeeze his shoulder, "You okay, darling?".

He jumps at the contact then reaches a hand up to pat hers. He needs to snap out of it. Can't add her worrying about him to the long list of things he's already worrying about.

It's a beautiful day, 4th July celebrations await and he's off to stay at the beach with his nearest and dearest.

>

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he tunes back into his surroundings as Ben accepts a call from James over the car's bluetooth speaker. "You dick, you missed the turn. Should have gone left back there", just about heard over the crying in the background.

"Calm your tits, Cordo! One last stop, trust me", Ben placates.

"You said that ten minutes ago and we ended up with drunk Niall!", he sasses straight back and hangs up with a huff.

"Heyyy!", slurred from the back in protest.

Harry sniggers. He had lost his bearings when he'd zoned out, but they're high up in the Hills now, the houses getting increasingly grand and vaguely familiar.

He turns to Ben, squinting at him in suspicion. The smug yet sheepish grin joins the dots for him at once.

"Mate!", he hollers. "You didn't...? You wouldn't...? No fucking way!".

"Harry! What? Stop shouting", Anne jumps in.

"What is it?", Gemma pipes up.

"Hmmm?", Neil murmurs from the back.

Ben just barks a laugh at Harry's pained "Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick", melodramatically throwing himself forward, chest between his knees over the footwell.

He indicates and slows as he pulls up at an imposing set of gates. Rolling down his window to press the buzzer, he sniggers at the impressively high squeak that comes from a now upright but visibly tense Harry.

At the tinny but unmistakable "Who's tha'?" from the intercom, Ben finally clues the rest of the impatient passengers in.

"Well HELL-O-OO Ms. Adkins! I'm here to take an annoyingly chipper blonde off your hands."

A chorus of "No way!", "Oh, H!", "Finally!" and resounding giggles abound at Harry, practically hyperventilating in the front seat.

"Ben! She's only just bloody got here, frankly I'm tempted not to let you in..." Adele can be heard grumbling as the gate swings open, revealing the gorgeous house and landscaped gardens.

>

Ben hastily explains as he pulls through the gates and down the lengthy drive. "Look, Dad only called me yesterday. He said she was full of beans and just winding Ollie and Lucas up. They're already prepping for the World Cup and zero fun apparently, so she'd booked an earlier flight and was already on her way... I haven't seen her in six months and graduating from bloody Cambridge definitely deserves to be on the list of things we're celebrating!".

Harry's still looking a bit green as Ben throws the car in park, so he adds, "I only found out yesterday and didn't want you to stress unnecessarily, alright?".

He unbuckles his seatbelt and plants a firm hand on Harry's broad shoulder, "Just chill out, would you? You've been whining about wanting to see her for months... Man up!".

With that, Ben slides out the car, just as the front door opens and a blur of long legs and blonde hair dashes out towards him.

Niall times his exclamation of "Holy shit! She got even hotter!" perfectly as Ben slams the door and jogs towards her.

It's enough to break Harry's entranced stare from behind the blacked out windows, turning in his seat with an indignant shout of "Oi! Shut it!".

They all watch the siblings' embrace as Harry implores, "Oh, God. Please, please don't ruin this for me... I need this. I need her".

"Oh, H! Of course we won't... Relax. Ben's right, you've been waiting for this", Anne reassures.

And he has. He's been counting down the days till he'd see her again; she's been his promise of hope in the darkness of the last few months.

They've been in touch intermittently since their post-Yoga kiss in January, but intentionally kept things light - sharing silly memes, a little flirty back and forth on text, a few embarrassing drunken calls.

Does this mean Ben's giving them his blessing?

Harry has been waging a careful campaign for the past few months, trying to defuse the terrifyingly stern "She's off limits, don't even look at her" talking-to Ben had given him when they first met at just eighteen.

He's pulled from his thoughts by his sister this time, "Go on, then. Go get your girl".

>

Harry steps out the car and takes a deep breath before rounding the bonnet.

Adele, walking down the path, goading Ben - unimpressed to be losing her best friend again so soon after her arrival - breaks them apart, finally giving him a proper look at Eloise.

Smiling brightly, she's shielding her eyes from the sun as she tosses her tousled long blonde waves over her shoulder. In bare feet, with a white v-neck tee tucked into ripped jean shorts, she's casual but breathtaking. He's still absolutely smitten.

Harry's movement catches her eye and she whirls around to face him. A blush colours her cheeks as she beams brighter still. They both still for a second, taking each other and the moment they've been anticipating in.

With that somewhat awkward conversation last night with her big brother still fresh in her mind, she's conscious she doesn't need to rub his nose in it.

Ben had explained the realities of Harry's daily life. And admitted that despite the supposedly sacred pact never to get involved with siblings' friends, that they could be great for one another. But with a stern warning never to give him a reason to need to physically hurt one of his closest friends.

So after a respectfully cautious peek over her shoulder to see Ben hugging Adele with his back to her, she reaches towards Harry.

Then all is well. He meets her halfway and pulls her up off the floor and into a tight embrace, with a simple "...Finally!" whispered deeply, meaningfully, in her ear.

It could have been two seconds or two minutes when the opening of doors and peals of laughter pulls them apart.

Harry puts her down and they turn to see Adele's son, Angelo, toddling down the path in Eloise's black Birkenstocks and Celine sunglasses.

"Heyyy! Gelly!", she laughs and trots over to swoop up her cheeky godson.

>

Once Eloise had been introduced to Gemma and greeted by the rest of the gang - James' merciless banter at her expense par for the course - they are all eager to get going.

By the time she has ducked back into the house for her things, and promised Adele and a clingy Angelo she'll be back in a few days, they have all piled back into the cars.

Shaking her head at Adele's shout of "Just try to stay out of trouble, yeah, Cadogs?", she's ready to get going before her gobby friend starts heckling Harry instead.

She squeezes his arm as he stands, gentlemanly holding a door open for her. Having leant past him to throw her leather holdall into the footwell, she straightens up. 

At her hushed "Thanks", they lock eyes for a beat with knowing smiles - a quiet moment just basking in each other before they're in the car and at the mercy of their eager loved ones.

>

Inside, Gemma has braved the back seats with Niall. Eloise sits alongside Anne in the middle row, who's behind Harry in the passenger seat.

"Right, how about some Carpool Karaoke then?," Ben suggests, following James down the drive. He tosses Harry his phone, "PCH-worthy bangers only, Styles".

The various song requests are punctuated by the tell-tale hissing widget as Niall's cracks open a can of Guinness from the cool box in the boot.

>

From Fleetwood Mac to Shania and everyone in between, Harry keeps the tunes coming as they all sing along. She can't take her eyes off him, trading smiles each time he looks back.

She's heard him sing before, of course, but never this close and not with all these feelings. Wow.

He's just goofing around, yet she's blown away. The range, the power, the volume, the playfulness and dexterity to jump from The Beatles to Britney with such ease, all whilst effortlessly harmonising with Niall.

He could sing the phone book and make it compelling. There is a richness to his voice that makes him sound wonderfully unique. With his showman persona and innate charisma, he is truly something special.

But what moves her most is the smile on his face - the sheer joy of sharing songs he loves with the people he loves. His evident passion for music of all genres runs deep. He feels music. It moves him.

She can sympathise. Sat next to his mum in a confined space, that rasp and gravelly tone are making her think and feel wildly inappropriate things.

>

Her admittedly spot-on Britney impersonation has their jaws dropping and shifts Harry's focus. He turns in his seat to face her, intently shuffling through snatches of songs in quick succession, putting her on the spot. Florence. Amy. Gaga. Sia. She admits to the unfair advantage as she nails Adele's "Hell-o-oo". He tries upping the ante with Freddie, but her Bohemian Rhapsody is flawless and they can't resist joining in, nailing most of the complex multi-layered harmonies.

"Oh God, enough, please!", she pleads, breathless after they've made it to the end.

"Last one... Humour me", he smirks, scrolling through Ben's Spotify. Niall cackles at the piano opening of Night Changes.

Her Zayn is eerily accurate. "Well, holy shit!", Harry says in stunned amazement, turning back around in his seat.

>

"That has to be the best party trick I've ever seen!", Gemma says from the back.

"Where did you learn to sing like that, love?" Anne questions, "You've got some pipes!".

"Oh, no, I don't-", Eloise blushes, deflecting the attention.

"She's being modest!", Ben cuts her off. "She went to the BRIT School with Adele. She can definitely sing, but claims not to have a voice of her own and can only imitate others. Killer with accents too".

"But accents are my thing!", Niall whines. "Hey, I thought you went to ballet school? Was that BRITs too?".

Knowing she'd start squirming at the mention of ballet, Ben jumps back in to clarify. "No, that was earlier. In New York. A scholarship at thirteen for a couple of years before escaping back home. Then a measly couple of terms ruining my good name at Stowe before they asked her to leave - with destruction and a trail of stiffies in her wake, not least the old headmaster. Then ended up at the BRIT School; singing, dancing, acting, writing. Then Cambridge... Bit of an underachiever really, aren't you, Lolly?", he says in a teasingly affectionate tone, sending her a wink in the rearview mirror.

Harry was turning his head from Ben to Eloise and back, in disbelief. She's a force to be reckoned with. "Well, Stowe sounds like quite the interesting story..." he smirks, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Ben!", Eloise protests with a pink flush to her cheeks. "I wasn't bloody expelled! And Lucas definitely trashed the name, not me".

"About that...", Niall interjects again. "What's the age gap between you two? And why don't you go by Winston, El?".

"Almost eight years", she clarifies before turning to him, "And why would I go by Winston?! You do know that's his middle name, don't you?".

"WHAT?!", cry Harry and Niall in surprise, "Your surname is actually Cadogan too?". "Winston is, what, like a stage name? Who even are you?!".

"I wondered if you were half siblings", Niall muses.

"No! I got Dad's dark hair and eyes, Ellie and Ollie are just more Scandi, like Mum", Ben explains plainly. "Lucas might be adopted, come to think of it... Would explain a lot", he chuckles as Eloise snorts from behind him. "Anyway, enough of all that. H, check in my inbox for the street address, we're not far off".

Setting off so early, they've made good time, but the traffic is starting to build as Ben starts slowing down for Harry to scan the house numbers right on Route 1, just before the pier. "Aha, there it is... That one, there, with the white gate".

>

He reads the code for Ben to punch into the keypad and whistles as the gate slides open to reveal the house. Making the most of every square foot of its prime location, it's vast, with pretty purple bougainvillea trellis' snaking up its white walls.

Ben parks up and they start unloading. He and Harry take on the key lockbox by the front door, as Eloise helps Niall and Gemma from the back before opening the boot.

James soon pulls up, easing himself from the car and closing the door gently on his three sleeping passengers. Shutting the gate, he gestures to the house and rubs his hands with glee. "This is niiice, Benny. What a find!".

>

When Ben finally gets the door open, they're all jostling to get a good look.

Floor to ceiling windows line the beachfront side of the house, flooding the open plan space with light. The double-height living room opens on to a large deck. The surface of the pool ripples gently in the breeze, with steps behind it leading directly down on to Carbon Beach.

Bags are piled in the foyer; they'll worry about bedrooms later. Anne and Gemma head to the massive marble kitchen island. Niall makes a beeline straight to the fridge. Ben and James to the patio doors. 

Eloise hangs back, taking it all in. Harry squeezes her shoulders from behind, before reaching down to take her hand in his and pull her forward.

Niall whoops as he pulls out a chilled bottle of Champagne; the handwritten 'Welcome' tag all the invitation he needs.

>

They're gathered poolside around the oversized white outdoor sofas as Ben pours the champagne and raises his glass in a toast.

"So I might still be in the dog house for mixing up the dates with Mer's sister's hen do, and Liam and Louis are off doing their own thing, but there is still a lot for us all to celebrate. The tour, our first three months' ratings for the show, that fancy new degree... To new beginnings...!", with a pregnant pause as he looks to Harry and Eloise - her perching alongside his lounging form. "To being here, together, celebrating the holiday!".

A chorus of enthusiastic "Congratulations!", "Skål!" and "Cheers!" breaks out over the deck.

>

Eyeing the slick outdoor barbecue, bar and fire pit set-up, Niall can't help but ask what everyone's thinking for lunch.

Harry volunteers to pop to the supermarket and liquor store to stock up; Eloise quick to volunteer her help. Ben elbows James before he finishes opening his mouth to make a lewd comment.

"Do you want me to go, H? Avoid any fuss?", Gemma offers.

"Don't worry Gem, we'll be alright".


	2. Part B

4th July 2015 (continued)

Having nodded along to everyone's requests - watermelon, hummus, ice cream, check - they're soon heading out, Harry juggling Ben's car keys as he opens the front door for Eloise.

She hesitates on the front step and turns abruptly as she hears him close the door.

"Did you forget someth-, oof!", he grunts, as she steps in and throws her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck where she can't resist pressing a gentle kiss.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he murmurs into her ear, "Oh El, I know...".

Then they're close and quiet and still, just breathing each other in, taking a moment. Their first, together, alone.

Unwrapping his hands from around her waist, he glides them up her sides until he's cradling her face reverently. His eyes track intently between hers, piercingly blue, and her lips, invitingly pink.

But then he's distracted by something in his peripheral vision and peers around her to see a sleepy Julia getting out of James's car. With a frustrated groan, he drops a kiss to her forehead before stepping around her to offer Julia a hand with the kids.

>

Minutes later, they're finally in the car and she's buckling her seat belt when his deep voice captures her attention, "Hey, El...".

She looks up and he's leaning over the centre console towards her, hand reaching to cup her cheek before sliding around to grasp her neck and pull her into him. Their lips meet. Once. Twice. Then again.

Then Harry leans back to pull her sunglasses down from where they're perched on top of her head, booping her nose before landing a final peck on her pouting lips. "We've got all the time in the world for that... But Niall needs feeding", he quips with a smirk.

He nudges the car forward until the gate starts sliding open, then signals left and merges into the traffic towards central Malibu.

>

After a minute to find a parking space at Ralph's, they're walking across the lot.

She's conscious of the crowds, but with everyone busy with their own errands for the holiday, she doesn't register more than passing glances in their direction. Reassured, she steps closer, letting their arms and hands brush before nudging his hip playfully in the doorway.

They soon fill a trolley. Lemons, limes, mangos, watermelon. Harry deliberates over choosing perfectly ripe bananas. Coffee, milk, eggs, bread, bacon. Salads and a platter of crudités. Crisps, dips. She adds olives, to his horror.

Dashing off whilst he loads items at the checkout, she returns, triumphantly brandishing Minute Maid frozen limeade and ice creams.

Nearing closer, she sees he's distracted signing an autograph for the cashier, and surreptitiously sidles around him to swipe her card. He protests at the beep beep, shaking his head at her before gathering up the bags.

They decide to keep the parking space and head to the liquor store around the corner on foot.

The playful banter and flirtatious touches continue, his fingers trailing down her arm to tangle with hers before they reach the door.

Beer, wine, champagne, vodka, tequila, mixers. With a grunt she heaves one of the bags off the counter, biting her lip at the devilish glint in his eye. She hasn't seen party boy Harry in action for a while, but knows to brace herself for later.

Clinking bottles stashed carefully in the boot, they're back in the car and decide to make a final stop to pick everyone up some sushi for lunch.

>

Order placed, they head back outside to grab coffees from a few doors over.

An excited, and notably British, screech of "Eloise!" from the other side of the lot stops them both in their tracks. She clocks a few other people looking around at the noise, but Harry spots them first.

His nudge and hand braced at her lower back gives her timely forewarning just before she's engulfed by a blur of honey blonde, literally jumping into her arms.

"Oof, Jesus!", Eloise staggers back into Harry, grateful for his support until her assailant slides back down to the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in London!", Rosie shrieks excitedly as she steps back. "Harry? Hi!", she stutters out with a comical double take.

"I thought you were in New York?", Eloise laughs back, stepping a little out of Harry's personal space as Rosie looks intently between the two of them.

"For fuck's sake, Ro!", Jason grunts, admonishing her as he catches up to them, juggling iced coffees. "Alright, love?", he offers simply, leaning in to drop a kiss on Eloise's cheek before taking Harry's outstretched hand and introducing himself.

>

Soon there's another shout, "Bro! H!", and the four of them whip around again. A tall brunette jogs over with a broad smile, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Xander! Didn't think I'd see you till later, man?". He steps back and gestures, "Meet Rosie and Jason, and this...", with a pointed look and his hand on her lower back, "Is Eloise".

"Great to meet you all!". His All-American accent cuts through their British "Hello's".

Rosie tugs at a belt loop of Eloise's shorts to get her attention, "Love these, El. Your arse looks phenomenal!".

Eloise knows exactly what she's doing and immediately feels herself blush as three pairs of eyes check her out. She swats at Rosie's shoulder and surreptitiously pulls her a little away, anticipating the hushed grilling to come.

"Dinner in the week. You, me and Adele. You're going to tell us everything", Rosie demands in a whisper, finishing with an excited squeal and a squeeze of their clasped hands.

Eloise can feel Xander watching her closely and knows she needs to divert attention, so queries everyone's plans for the holiday.

Rosie and Jason are meeting friends for lunch at Café Habana then heading to a party in Beverly Hills tonight. Xander's off to a party at Nobu shortly, and will head to Café Habana later.

She realises she's not exactly sure what Harry and Ben have planned, so he fills in the gaps, albeit vaguely.

Lunch back at the house, afternoon round the pool, then the private party at Café Habana for the fireworks. He sheepishly admits he was supposed to show his face at the Nobu party too.

Xander jumps straight on his case. "Bro! You have to come, everyone's desperate to see you".

"Maybe. I'll let you know, man", he says noncommittally, shaking his hair out before raking it back with his sunglasses.

They're saved by the bell as Harry jumps when the buzzer in the pocket of his shorts goes off. Their sushi's ready.

>

Once she manages to escape Rosie's clutches, and they've made promises to see everyone later on, Harry tucks her under his arm and turns them back towards the sushi place.

She reaches up to the fingers dangling over her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, H. Don't not miss the Nobu thing on my account".

He leans down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

They hear Rosie's squeal of excitement from behind them before they step inside.

>

Back at the house, with heaps of sushi and another bottle of champagne finished off, they congregate around the deck.

Niall cackles with infectious laughter from a ridiculous inflatable lobster in the middle of the pool. Anne nags at him from the side to put some suncream on before he turns a matching colour. Gemma sits in the shade at the shallow end, jigging a giggling Carey on her knee. Ben suns himself on a lounger, chatting to Julia. James is perched at the outdoor bar, manning the Spotify whilst supervising Harry's margarita making.

At James' quiet "Oof, eyes up mate", gesturing over his shoulder, Harry spins to see Eloise emerging from the patio doors.

Her leaning over holding Max's hand gives him quite the eyeful. Her white bikini is simple but fits her like a glove; hugging her slim curves, enhancing her long legs and showcasing the beginnings of a golden tan.

His jaw literally drops before he whispers a ragged, "Fuck... Me"; grip on the blender white-knuckled.

"I don't doubt it, mate. You lucky bastard!", James doffs his beer.

Self-conscious at the evident hush in everyone's chatter, Eloise finally makes it to the bar, tickling Max as she swoops him up to sit him on the counter in front of his dad.

"Wow", Harry says, after clearing his throat with a shake of his head.

"Wow, back," she smirks, making a play of peering over her sunglasses to rake her eyes up and down his body and over his bright yellow skimpy shorts. She can't help but do a double take at the unexpectedly sexy man bun.

In a flash, he steps from around the bar, bends at the knees to pull her over his shoulder, hand dangerously close to her bum, and leaps for the pool with a shout.

When they emerge to James hollering "Who wants a Margarrrrrrita?" and Niall spluttering at having been upended from his lobster, it's safe to say the festivities are in full swing.

>

Harry groans at the view as she pulls herself from the pool to dash inside for her ringing phone.

She steps back out frowning at the caller ID, searching frantically for something to throw on.

Hastily shrugging on Harry's blue palm print shirt, she swipes to accept the FaceTime call. Answering with a rushed "Mum! Sorry, I forgot to call when I landed last night...", she turns in a circle trying to direct the phone out of the glare of the sun. "Oh, hi! Grattis på födelsedag...", she wishes her grandmother a Happy Birthday, switching effortlessly, much to everyone's surprise.

"What was that? Can you speak it too?", Anne asks Ben.

"Swedish", he says with a grin, "And no, I can barely remember how to string a few words together".

He lowers his voice, brow furrowing. "Mum has always been toughest on Eloise. Never let her quit, well, anything really." He adds with a sad smile, "You'll probably have noticed she's terrible at accepting compliments?".

After a pause, he continues, "Their relationship can be a bit fraught, actually. El struggles with some women. Maybe they're intimidated or jealous, I guess?".

He glances over at Anne and sees her eyeing Eloise's movement around the deck with a considered, knowing smile on her face. "She can be a bit wary, so it's been lovely seeing her with you and Gem today actually; so effortless", he smiles genuinely.

"Dad! Check out this place Ben found... It's insane!", Eloise says brightly, coming closer and panning the camera around. "Say 'hello' everyone", she calls out.

"Always been a Daddy's girl!", Ben tells Anne with a smile before jumping up to chat with his parents, leaving her to her thoughts.

>

After their call, Harry asks if anyone fancies the Nobu party.

With margaritas flowing and everything they need right here, no one is massively keen. Julia, being climbed over by both kids, shoots James a pointed look before he shakes his head no. Anne and Gemma scoff, too comfy, sprawled on the sofa. Niall refuses to leave his lobster. Ben shrugs and says he was hoping to catch up properly with Eloise for a bit.

She sits with her legs dangling in the pool. Waist deep in front of her, Harry playfully tugs at her ankles under the water, turning puppy eyes on her.

She splashes him with a playful kick before widening her legs and reaching to pull him closer. "Go, H! I meant what I said; I'm not going anywhere". She rakes her fingers through his dishevelled hair, "And clingy's really not my style".

He pulls her into the pool again, for the cheek, but makes amends with a sweet kiss. If anyone notices, they keep it quiet. Hey, progress.

Then it's her turn to groan as she catches the play of his back muscles as he heaves himself out the pool.

Shaking like a dog at the pool edge, intentionally soaking his mum and sister, to immediate grumbles of complaint; Gemma's notably more expletive-riddled than Anne's.

He swans inside, shimmying to the music and laughing over his shoulder.

>

Ben joins her, sitting on the steps in the shallow end of the pool, with fresh margaritas in each hand.

They catch up on the last six months. On Mer, and the wedding planning. On the show, and how he's settled into life in LA. On her final term, and what's next. On family, and the pressure of the looming Rugby World Cup on their brothers.

They're laughing about the antics of Lucas' ditzy new fling when Harry emerges again.

James immediately roars with laughter.

Harry shakes out his hair in embarrassment. "It's a white party, you dick. Literally, what else could I wear?", adjusting his tight white jeans and crisp white shirt, buttoned low.

He blushes at everyone's laughter and flounces off, "You shits".

He catches Eloise's eye and mouths, "Won't be long". Then, with a playful scrunch of his nose, he turns and struts off, flipping James off for good measure.

>

Shortly after, Eloise sits chatting with Gemma and Anne on the sofa in the shade, drying off to apply more suncream.

Anne, thinking of what Ben had told her, moves closer and squeezes her forearm. "I wanted to thank you, Eloise".

"Whatever for?", she stills.

"For the smile you've put on Harry's face all day today. It means everything... We've been a bit worried about him".

"Oh, Anne...", she swallows the lump in her throat, looking at Gemma too.

"He's been under a lot of stress, but it's like he's stepped out from under a cloud today", she adds.

"I'll do everything I can to keep things sunny for him", Eloise promises earnestly, squeezing their hands.

>

"Hey, El, over here", Niall calls from by the side gate, peering into an external cupboard.

She excuses herself and heads over, finding him holding up a tangled volleyball net, scuffing a ball with his foot. "Fancy it?".

They sit side by side on the bottom step, feet buried in the sand, with fingers dancing over tangled netting and guide wires as they chat.

About the band, the tensions and the stress they've been under. He confides in her about Louis' news. Their uncertain future. He's worried how hard Harry's taken it all; but makes a point of explaining that Harry didn't not confide in her, it's just that he didn't want to risk adding to her own stress when she already had so much on with finishing university.

They are interrupted when some shadows loom over them. Craning up and squinting into the sun, they see a group of guys.

Eloise instantly bristles, recognising the type from a mile off - arrogant, obnoxious, entitled. She sucks in a deep breath in anticipation.

The leader of the pack leans over, condescendingly. "Looks like you need our help".

She winces at his accent, smarmy attitude and roving eye. Oh, preppy East Coasters. Ding.

"Chad here plays volleyball at Yale", he gestures.

Ahh, Ivy Leaguers. Ding ding.

"Good for Chad", Eloise clips in retort. "We're fine, thanks".

"Oh, feisty! I like that", he literally puffs up his chest.

"Really, we don't need help. Just want to continue our conversation...", she replies pointedly.

"Check her out boys! So hot", Chad pipes up, sounding drunk.

"Fellas, she said 'no', politely", Niall interjects.

"We weren't talking to you", the ring leader snaps back with a nasty tone.

"Hey-", Eloise stands up raising a hand, wanting this over with.

"I know you from somewhere...", Chad waggles a finger at Niall.

"Nah, don't think so, mate", he shakes his head dismissively.

"You should come with us, have some real fun", he persists, rubbing a hand down her arm.

She steps back as Niall jumps up. "Hey, don't touch her!".

"Man, these accents are unreal", they laugh.

"So hot", Chad slurs, grinning unpleasantly.

Now she's pissed. "Let me guess... Reminds you of a Nanny and your first wet dream?", she fires back scathingly, hand on hip.

"Oh!" Niall howls at their stuttering and cursing. He climbs a couple of steps and quickly snaps a picture of her, glowering at them. He surreptitiously sends it to Harry; the accompanying message just reads, 'Your girl's a badass'.

Then he reaches for her and, making a point of closing the gate, slings an arm around her shoulders to lead her back up to the others.

>

Just fifteen minutes later, a door slams before Harry reappears, looking around anxiously.

"Hey! You didn't stay long," Eloise says from the middle of the pool, draped on the lobster, working on her tan, ice cream in hand.

"Is everything okay?", he asks, seeming on edge.

"Yes...? Why wouldn't it be?", she asks, confused.

"The photo... Niall?", he turns to him, more confused.

"What?", he shrugs around a mouthful of crisps.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to her, "Niall sent me a picture. Of you. There was a bunch of guys...", he casts a glance around everyone, unsure why they're all so nonplussed.

"Niall! What?", she sits up on the lobster. Gesturing to the volleyball net, now set up by the steps to the beach, she explains, "It was just a few annoying guys, H. No harm, no foul".

She sees his shoulders relax. "Now, why don't you get changed?", she raises an eyebrow at his all-white outfit, "Pop those little yellow shorts back on, and help me kick Niall's arse at volleyball, hmm?".

He smirks in response, then groans as she licks a stripe up her ice cream.


	3. Part C

4th July 2015 (continued)

"Ugh, I have sand in wildly inappropriate places", Gemma grumbles as she makes her way back to the steps from their impromptu beach volleyball court. Anne and Julia laugh from their vantage point up at the edge of the fire pit.

"You do?! At least you bloody won!", Eloise whines, trying to shove a giggling Harry off from on top of her. The epic last match point had gone awry and somehow ended up with them sprawled under the net. And they were supposedly on the same team.

"No one likes a sore loser, Lolly Pop!", Ben gloats as Niall and James barrel past him, shotgunning first dibs on the showers. "H, come on, I'm trying to be cool about all this, but can you at least not molest her in public?", Ben jokes. Sort of.

>

When Harry finally rolls off into the sand, jumping to his feet to haul her up, she casts her eyes over him, then down at herself, with a grimace. They're literally covered in sand.

He just chuckles and unties his bandana. Shaking it out, he steps closer to start brushing her down; intently focused on doing a very, very thorough job.

Keeping her eyes on his face, she feels herself turning gooey at his focus; tongue slightly poking out the corner of his lip in concentration, as gentle hands manoeuvre her this way and that. 

She laughs as he makes a play of slut dropping down to his haunches, keeping a hand on the back of her thigh for balance as he runs the bandana up and down her long legs. He looks up at her with a satisfied cheeky grin.

She rolls her eyes, pops a hip and holds out a hand for the bandana he's shaking out. "Go on, then", exasperatedly, eagerly.

Now it's his turn to stare as she moves the cotton over him. Swiping and smoothing.

It's her first time properly seeing all his ink up close, and she's fascinated. She can't help but trail her fingers across the butterfly tattoo once it's revealed to her.

His abs tense at the touch, a gasp leaving his lips. "That'll do". He steps in to her and drops a kiss to her forehead, hushing her protest that she's not finished. "Your brother will castrate me".

He swipes the pad of his thumb over some sand he'd missed at her hairline. Her fingers ghost his before running a hand through her hair to her very messily undone bun. She wails at the feeling of all the sand against her scalp.

>

The pool deck is empty when they make it to the top of the stairs from the beach. A glance upward reveals lights on in all the bedrooms. "Bastards", he huffs under his breath, changing tack to lead her over to the cushioned fire pit.

He sits close and rests one arm behind her back, the other drawing circles on her bent knee. She twists to snuggle into his side and toys with the fingers draped over her shoulder.

"God, I love it here", she says, looking out over the long stretch of beach.

"So beautiful", he says wistfully.

Looking up at his tone to find him already looking down at her, she squirms and buries her head into his chest.

At feeling his lips against the nape of her neck, huffing a soft chuckle before pressing a gentle kiss, she braves a look back up at him. "Today's been wonderful".

"It has", he agrees, "And it's not over yet...".

He lifts his hand from her knee to her jaw, and angles her head to his.

They've snatched the odd kiss here and there today, but this is the first time it feels like they have time. And no audience.

She shifts her hips and pulls him closer, angling his longer torso over hers.

Granting his tongue access, she sighs into the kiss. Perfectly content, and with nowhere else she'd rather be than here in his arms.

>

Minutes later, it's him shifting in his seat. He pulls back and drops his forehead to hers, panting for breath. "We need to cool it", he groans. "I don't think locking you in a bedroom all night will go down well with the others".

With an eye to his tented yellow shorts, she pats his stomach, acquiescing. "I, umm-", she looks away, mumbling shyly, "I was wondering about the sleeping arrangements...?".

"God, Eloise! I would never put any pressure on you", he panics, worrying he must have come on too strong.

She looks back up at him with a roll of her eyes and a knowing smile. "H, of course I know that! And remember I'm the one who tried to proposition you after an innocent yoga class", she blushes.

"It wasn't that innocent, if I recall", he chuckles.

"I just meant there hadn't been any discussion about bedrooms", she clarifies. "Obviously all the Cordens. And your mum and Gem. But that leaves Ben, Niall, and you, and me...".

"You and me?", he grins with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Alright, grammar police! Fine, you and I", she jokes, crystal clear on what he was inferring.

"I didn't want to push my luck by bringing it up", he admits. "With you, or Ben. He's been cool so far, but...", he trails off.

"Don't worry about him," she says trailing a finger on his thigh. "We caught up last night and again earlier. About all this", she gestures between them, "He's cool. I mean, do whatever you need to - you know, Bro Code, and all that - but don't stress".

"Yeah?", he says, hopefully.

"Yep", she says, popping the 'p'.

"You know, we've not done much of that that...", clarifying at her confused look, "Catching up".

"Well someone's been too busy! Kissing, and touching and flirting", she says pointedly, playfully.

"Yeah, you've been a nightmare!", he sasses back, laughing at her immediate protest.

>

So they talk.

About the last six months.   
About her juggling the toughest final term of university whilst finalising her script and securing representation.   
About all the boys and everything that's been happening amidst the pressure of such a huge world tour.

They talk about what's next.   
She's giving herself the summer off. Exhausted, but restless and excited.  
About how almost all her favourite people are in California right now, and how maybe it's a sign. How she has three months to play it by ear before the US government kick her out on her tourist visa. She needs to be back in London by mid September for the Rugby World Cup, anyway.  
Interesting, he can't help but mention. They're touring the US for the next two months. He doesn't ask her to join him outright; it's too soon to pile on that kind of pressure. But he floats the idea; asks her to imagine it.

They admit some secrets.   
Turns out she really, really hates sand. So yes, the volleyball incident was traumatic.  
He shares one in return too. A big one. The hiatus. She listens intently, asking him how he's feeling. Awed by his openness and honesty, she feels herself falling that bit more for him.

They reveal the times they'd wanted to get in touch but held back. To avoid being a bother, or coming on too strong.  
He shyly admits he couldn't help but wonder if there had been anyone else since yoga night. She scoffs, as if anyone else stood a chance. Says she wouldn't ask him the same thing. She doesn't have to, he promises.

Inevitably, after that, they kiss again. Sweet and slow, intense and passionate.

>

They're interrupted when Niall calls out to them from the patio door. They're due at Café Habana in thirty minutes.

Shit, they'd lost track of time. Untangling themselves, they jump up to head inside.

Harry definitely didn't get all the sand earlier, she realises, stepping gingerly over the deck to find the nearest shower.

>

Eloise is in an empty bedroom, sitting cross-legged in a towel in front of a full length mirror, humming along to the music filtering up from downstairs.

She has just finished her eyeliner when Harry walks through the door, in just a towel, slung low on his hips. They both stare openly, roving eyes full of admiration and lust.

"A split second earlier and I'd have poked myself in the eye", she quips.

He chuckles, bending down to place a fresh margarita on the ground next to her make-up bag, before dropping a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Trying to get me pissed, Styles?", she asks, eyebrow raised.

He laughs properly at this, sitting on the bed behind her as she runs her fingers through her still damp hair. He watches her dextrously weave the front into a plait, before tying the rest up loosely.

She catches his eye in the mirror, "What time are we off?".

"Whenever we're ready, I guess. They're all downstairs". He stands, reluctantly, "I better go and get dressed".

She pouts before tipping the glass up in acknowledgment; his fingers trailing along her bare shoulders as he passes. She takes a sip and smacks her lips as she twists to ogle his retreating back. Shit, that arse, though.

>

Rapping his knuckles on the doorframe this time, Harry finds Eloise standing at the mirror, teasing the strands of her plait, messing it up a bit. She looks effortlessly beautiful, he thinks.

A white silk shirt - just slightly sheer, unbuttoned enough to show a peek of cleavage, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows - tucked into a pair of paper-bag waisted embellished pewter shorts. Accessorised with diamond studs in her ears, a silver cuff on her wrist, and a delicate silver chain dipping down below her neckline. Topped off with minimal patent black flat strappy sandals and a black slouchy leather clutch bag. Her bright eyes and the pinky red on her lips pop against the acres of tanned golden skin tantalisingly on display.

He walks slowly up behind her and slides a hand either side of her hips. "You look incredible", he says with a squeeze, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

"You too", she says appreciatively of his tight black jeans, red floral Gucci shirt buttoned low, and camel suede boots. Turning in his arms she hooks a finger in the chain around his neck to pull him down close enough to press a kiss up to his lips before nuzzling into his neck, "And you smell delicious".

>

Everyone else is gathered in the entry foyer below, ready to go, so they're met with catcalls and whistles, and Niall's "Finally, I'm starving!", as they make it down the grand staircase, hand in hand.

"You look lovely, Lolly", Ben leans forward to drop a kiss on her temple as she passes him, following Harry out the door.

>

They spot a few paps as they pull the cars up to the valet station. "Just keep your head down and smile", Harry whispers in Eloise's ear, proceeding to shield his mum, sister and her as they hurry past their flashing lenses.

"James!".  
"Harry!".  
"Harry, over here!".  
"Harry, who's the blonde?".   
"Hey, blondie!".  
"Up here, smile for us, girls".

The frenzied paps holler over each other amidst all the popping flashes.

It's far from her first experience with them, but Eloise is taken aback at their sudden ferocity. Startled, with a rictus grin plastered on her face, she keeps her head down, following Gem.

Niall distracts them, sassing back with "My name's Niall actually - his bandmate, you eejits!", so Harry's hand on her lower back ushering her swiftly through the door, goes unnoticed.

James greets the hostess inside the door by name, and they're promptly led through the restaurant to the private terrace out back.

As they file through, Eloise hears Harry, behind her, greet a few familiar famous faces as they pass. This is his world too, she realises.

>

Harry has grown used to having eyes follow him through a room, the centre of attention. Syco and Modest have invested vast amounts of money slapping their faces across every marketable surface - from albums to billboards and lunch boxes to buses - worldwide, for the last few years. In signing that first contract, he'd given them permission; granted ownership of his image. It is a big and abstract concept; one that he is still getting his head around. Expects he will be trying to for some time, actually.

Following Eloise through the restaurant, he sees that she too literally turns peoples' heads - table after table of indiscreet double takes. But the attention she receives isn't engineered or about mere recognition. It's organic; some animalistic attraction, beyond just her looks and physique.

In a room full of beautiful and recognisable faces as the restaurant is - and in a part of the world where pretty people abound - their attention, captivation, of her, is fuelled by something deeper. Something akin to presence, charisma, or, dare he say it, an X Factor; whatever it is that makes her enigmatic, inherently magnetic.

But these strangers can only see what is outward. They don't know her personality, intellect or talents. They have no idea.

He feels proud as punch that she is here, with him; that she feels him worthy of her attention and affection.

But he also realises he is ruined. That he never stood a chance in resisting her. He makes a vow to himself to protect what they have with everything he has, because he knows he would never be lucky enough to stumble across anyone else like her. He cannot mess this up. Needs to add that to the top of his list of things to worry about.

>

At the private terrace, there's already quite the crowd, with people milling about and a group congregating around the large table in the corner. The bar is loaded with shots and drinks ready to go, and a stage is set up with speakers at the far end. It's already rowdy and fun, if a little claustrophobic.

Eloise clocks Xander chatting to Jason by the bar, but before she has the chance to look around for Rosie, Harry steers her straight over to introduce Jeff and Glenne. More introductions, names and faces and handshakes and hugs.

Niall soon pops up with a massive tray of tequila shots. Her hero.

She's laughing at Gemma's post shot grimace when she feels arms wrap tightly around her from behind. Her assailant staggers a bit and she recognises the giggle. It's Rosie; a tipsy, handsy Rosie.

She's passed another shot and Harry stops them to snap a picture of all the girls, before they cheer noisily and knock them back.

>

Rande and Cindy then head over to greet the boys, who introduce everyone.

"Oh, are you with Harry?", Cindy asks, casting a glance to where he's hovering closely, hand still wrapped around her hip whilst he catches up with Rande.

"Oh, umm, well-", Eloise splutters, glancing around nervously.

Anne jumps in, patting Cindy on the arm with a smile. "It's all very new", she explains deftly, steering her away and asking after her kids.

Eloise couldn't love her more in that moment.

"You're panicking", Rosie notices, whispering.

"Just a bit overwhelmed, I think", she admits, fanning herself. "Can you show me where the toilets are?".

Gemma and Julia share a look after they leave and head over to the boys.

>

Eloise breathes a sigh of relief as she enters the quiet of the ladies toilets, whilst Rosie struts in behind her, like the world's most glamorous bodyguard.

Bracing her arms on the sink, Eloise takes a couple of deep breaths and catches the pointedly concerned look in the mirror.

"I'm okay, really. It's just a lot to take in, all of this... Yesterday morning I was at home in London, kicking my heels wondering what new grads are supposed to do, you know?". 

Rosie looks back at her in the mirror, humming in response whilst reapplying lipstick to her famous pout.

"And tonight, I'm here! With all these people. And him. And I think he wants me to go on tour with him?! It's all just... A lot. In a good way, a great way! But, eek".

"You done?", Rosie asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Don't fret about everything being perfect. Just go with the flow. Enjoy it. You deserve it". Queen of the no nonsense pep talk, that one.

Eloise yelps as she slaps her bum on the way out, "Ro!".

>

Following her, Eloise grins when she sees Harry and Ben loitering with intent down the hallway. Zero chill, those two.

As Rosie skips to Ben's arms in greeting, he looks over her shoulder to her and mouths, "You good?". At her nod and smile he steers Rosie smoothly away, distracting her with eager chatter.

Harry pulls her to him with his hand on her hip, rubbing soothing circles. "Everything okay?", he checks.

"Perfect", she says, running her hands up his arms to wrap behind his neck.

"It'll start thinning out once they close the restaurant for the private party... But we can go somewhere else if you want?".

"H, I'm good. It's fun! I'm looking forward to it", she promises, reaching up for a kiss. Then another.

"Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?". He grips her hand in his and leads them back over to everyone. He doesn't let go.

>

Soon enough, the sun starts setting and the pretty festoon lights hanging from the pergolas come on.

The Cordens, with sleepy little ones in tow, leave too as the wider restaurant starts emptying out and the music is cranked up.

There's a steady stream of margaritas and tequilas from the bar, with a generous spread of tacos, salads and sides on the long table.

Eloise is still conscious of eyes on her and Harry, but she pushes it to the back of her mind and instead focuses on, well, him; and desperately trying to keep track of all these new names and faces.

>

Eloise is waiting for a couple of waters at the bar when she hears her name mentioned. She turns around and tunes into the conversation next to the nearby stage; Gemma, Anne, Rosie and Glenne chat, with Harry, Jason and Jeff just behind them.

"Oh, we know all about Eloise's party trick!" Gemma laughs, "I've never seen anything like it!".

"She showed you?!" Rosie screeches in disbelief.

"Oh, yes! It was quite the performance, even in the car", Anne gushes. "You should have seen Harry's face!"

"What? How? I cannot believe she would-", Rosie stutters in shock.

In a moment of horror, it dawns on Eloise. They're talking at cross purposes. With a feeling of dread, she figures she has about four seconds to intervene before this all goes horribly, irrevocably wrong.

"How much did she show you?! And where did she get the banana?!", Rosie questions in disbelief.

"Wait, what?", Gemma laughs, confused.

Eloise pushes off the bar and launches herself straight at Rosie, cannoning them backwards on to the lounge seat by the stage.

Her quick movement captures everyone's attention, so by the time she rights herself, straddling Rosie's lap with a hand clamped firmly over her mouth, there are at least ten pairs of eyes locked on them, equal parts confused and amused.

"Don't you dare say another word!", she hisses at Rosie, feeling her cheeks flood with colour.

The immediate barrage of questions is interrupted by Jason's booming laugh, head thrown back. It sets Rosie and Eloise off, the latter collapsing weakly in a fit of horrified giggles against her still confused friend.

"The only thing that makes that...", he gestures to the leggy beauty sitting astride his supermodel girlfriend, "Even better, is knowing what her other party trick is!", he cries with laugher.

"She told you?!", Eloise whirls around in disbelief, facing Jason and the boys whilst pretending to throttle Rosie.

"Told him what, exactly?", Ben asks pointedly, arms crossed over his chest. Protective big brother mode: activated.

Her gaze snaps from Ben's, to Anne's, to Harry's, and back, swallowing thickly.

Harry is the first to join the dots - he thinks, hopes - and steps in to intervene whilst Eloise's almost hysterical tailspin is still on the right side of funny. He steps up to the lounger and wraps an arm around her waist to lift her back up on to her feet, chuckling lowly as he turns her in his arms.

She knows he knows. Well, shit.

Meeting his intense gaze she whispers lowly, "Play your cards right and I'll bloody show you later, alright? But only if you please just change the damn subject!".

He barks a laugh, then places a hand on either side of her warm cheeks and kisses her deeply.

He pulls back, shouting over the cheering, "Hey, Rande! What were you saying about karaoke?".

Eloise sags with relief. All the more so when Jason sidles up to announce their car back to Beverly Hills has arrived. "Secret's safe!", he teases.

>

Feeling warm after more shots and another rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody - alongside Harry, Niall, Ben and Glenne this time - Eloise is back at the bar. Another attempt for some water.

She leans back from the bartender and jumps as Xander, elbow on the bar, sidles up close to her. With an intent look in his eyes that she can't quite place, he slurs lowly, "You know, H isn't usually one to wait around for someone...".

Looking at him with a questioning gaze, not quite sure what he means or how to take it, she eyeballs him and simply replies "Neither am I", before walking away.

What was that? Did he mean Harry shouldn't have waited for her? Didn't wait? Doesn't think she's good enough for him? 'Ugh, enough!', she chastises herself. Harry has done nothing to suggest he doesn't deserve total trust from her. She silences her inner critic and looks around for the man himself.

But she's intercepted by Niall as she crosses the dance floor, "El, I need professional help!".

"That you definitely do!", she snorts. Eyeing his flailing, she couldn't possibly turn him down. For a musician, he's displaying a woeful lack of rhythm.

>

Jeff and Glenne have joined their silly impromptu dance-off by the time Harry appears, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist. "Now, why do three of my best mates get to dance with you before I get the chance?", he asks in mock outrage.

"I'm not sure that...", she gestures to Niall, "Can be called dancing!", wrapping an arm around his neck, laughing off Niall's offended protest.

She steps closer to Harry, positioning a leg either side of his strong thigh, and starts moving her hips to the beat. "Careful what you wish for, Styles".

She rises on to her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "And don't tell me you can't remember New Year's Eve?", she tuts. "That was hot", she bites the shell of his ear before dropping back down and looking up at his intense hooded gaze.

>

They're interrupted - from their dancing, touching, grinding, kissing, laughing - when the music abruptly changes mid-song and the festoon lights above them switch off, plunging the terrace into almost darkness. He tightens his hold on her as they look around. Then there's a collective gasp and cheer as the sky above them lights up in a shower of red, white and blue.

Harry, flinching at the fireworks, keeps his eyes on hers, seeing more than enough reflected in her dancing dark blue eyes.

>

Soon enough, they're heading to the main door to find their waiting drivers. They're all drunk, but the best giggly, silly, rowdy, fun kind, so the few paps out front get some innocuous candid group shots, but nothing incriminating.

>

Back at the house, Harry battles to close the gate with Eloise's help, whilst Ben ushers the rest through the door, making the most noise himself as he chases after hurricane Niall.

Everyone peels off, so by the time Eloise and Harry make it to the kitchen, they're surprised to find themselves alone. Neither are ready for this night, this day, to end.

There's a flash of light and her gaze snaps through the wall of glass to another wave of fireworks lighting up the sky. She looks invitingly over her shoulder at him as she unlocks the patio door and slips outside.

He makes a beeline for the fridge before slipping out after her. Finding her at the fire pit again, looking over towards the fireworks coming off the pier further up the beach, he makes her jump when he pops the Champagne cork behind her.

Leaping clear over the back of the seat, he pulls her on to his lap, tucking his chin over her shoulder and raking a hand up and down her bare legs. They both simultaneously watch the fireworks, and each other, with rapt attention; passing the bottle back and forth, trading sips.

>

When the last of the booming fireworks fades away, Eloise turns to straddle Harry's lap and lets out a contented sigh when he pulls her even closer.

The soft lighting on the deck picks up his features. Tousled hair falling around his shoulders, sculpted jaw, cutting cheekbones, smiling lips, piercing eyes. "Coke bottle green", she whispers decisively.

"Huh?", his brow wrinkles in confusion, brushing some escaped tendrils of hair back over her shoulder.

"Your eyes. In this light, right now, they're Coke bottle green, like crystals", she coos with a nod, satisfied with her drunken self. It's hard to define their shifting shade, but right now, that's exactly what they are.

"Well, yours are easy. Oceans, always; deep, but swirling, depending how the light hits". 

"You saying I'm easy?!", she sasses, then looks down at their position and laughs gleefully before putting her lips suggestively to the Champagne bottle for a final swig. Call it Dutch Courage.

>

She pushes him flat and meets his lips in a fierce kiss. He can taste the bubbles, feels lightheaded.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she rakes her hands over his chest, tracing his tattoos. 

It gets more heated when he rolls them over, crowding her with his weight, pressing hips and wandering hands.

He undoes enough of her buttons to expose the cups of her pale pink mesh bra, before pulling the shirt off one shoulder. He lays kisses there, along her collarbone, up her neck, back to her lips.

Hands explore, fingers dip and linger, hips roll.

>

They break apart only at hearing a cheer from a few houses down. Gasping for breath, "We shouldn't be doing this out here", he reasons.

She whines in response, momentarily wrapping her legs tighter around his hips.

He moans at the heat, the pressure; before bracing his hands and jumping up, hauling her with him.

Still stealing kisses, they stumble across the patio, back to the house.

Once inside, he presses her up against the glass door with rutting hips as he fumbles with the lock.

"Result!", she nods over his shoulder with a grin. Niall sprawled on the sofa means there will be a bedroom free for them upstairs.

Craning his neck around to look, he whispers "Yes, Nialler!", before eagerly pulling her to the stairs.


	4. Part D

4th July 2015 (continued)

Harry chases Eloise playfully up the stairs, fingers dancing up her legs and under the hem of her shorts.

At the top, he grips her hips and spins her to him, hushing her breathless laughter with a kiss whilst navigating her backwards to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

>

Once inside, with the light from the deck below filtering softly through the open shutters, they pause to collect themselves.

"Who's in the room next door?", she whispers, head cocked to one side, listening out.

"Someone passed out drunk", he shrugs with a devilish smile, stepping closer.

"Touché", she grins.

Standing a couple of feet apart, the anticipation builds as their eyes roam appreciatively.

>

He raises a hand to pull on his lip, transfixed as his gaze lands on her chest; pretty bra and tempting cleavage on display through her partially open shirt.

His eyes only lift to follow the movement of her hand as she unties and shakes out her long blonde hair. He steps forward, reaching up to unfurl the plait from her hairline and rake his fingers through her now tumbling waves.

He runs his hands to her hips and down her legs as he drops down to his knees, lifting each foot to undo the tiny buckle under her ankle. She reflexively curls her toes into the plush carpet, flexing and bending the joints both ways; habit still with her from years at the barre.

He looks up at her through his lashes as he slowly rises back up. Hooking a finger into the lowered neckline of her half unbuttoned shirt, with a tug he steps in to nuzzle into her neck. Angling his mouth to her ear, he whispers "Can I?".

At her nod in response, his knuckle teasingly grazes her abdomen inside her shirt as he works to undo the few remaining buttons. When he reaches the waistband of her shorts he unties the bow reverently, before making quick work of the button and zip to slip the shorts down over her pert cheeks and drop them to to floor.

Sliding the silk shirt off her shoulders, he hooks a finger into her necklace and pulls the dainty silver pendants from her cleavage with a soft smile, lifting it over her head and on to the bedside table.

He takes a small step back, gaze shifting up and down to take her in. Now it's his chest heaving.

She stands confidently in her pretty, matching pale pink mesh underwear, focused on removing the cuff from her wrist.

Bathed in the soft gold light from outside, hair aflame, she looks like a goddess. He tells her so, making her blush at the compliment.

>

"My turn", she says eagerly in return, biting her lip.

She steps in and slides her hands up his chest, tracing the swallows before pushing the unbuttoned shirt from his broad shoulders as he toes off his boots and socks.

Stepping closer still, she presses kisses to the dates printed above his collarbones; then runs her hands back down his toned chest and abs, past the intricate swallows and butterfly, to trace the laurel leaves above his hips.

Hearing his shaky inhale, she looks up at him as she unbuttons his jeans. Holds eye contact as she reaches carefully for the zipper. Frowns when it refuses to budge, and drops her gaze. She does a double take when she sees the predicament, realising just how tight his jeans are.

"Jesus!" she whispers, cutting alarmed eyes back up to his, "How on Earth do you squeeze into these?".

"Tonight's been a struggle", he admits with a smirk.

He lifts a hand to adjust himself but she gently slaps it away, eyes narrowing in determination.

She drops her left hand back to the top of the zipper, and pulls the fly as far away from him as she can manage. Slipping her right hand inside his jeans, she cups him through the front of his boxer briefs, to shield him from the zipper, before tugging it down.

He gasps at her first touch - immediately stirring against her gentle fingers - then breathes an audible sigh of relief once he can reach down to peel the tight denim from his legs.

She flexes her fingers, moving to wrap around and along his length, now tenting his boxers impressively.

"Fuck me! Harry...", she whispers in disbelief. Girth and length, both added to the list of things he's generously blessed with.

"With pleasure", his chuckle tapers into a groan as she squeezes gently and runs her thumb over the tip.

>

Impressed with his own restraint so far, he crowds her, pressing their almost naked bodies dangerously close. Delighting that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle; hips aligning almost perfectly. He reaches a slightly shaky hand to tilt her head up.

The light striping through the shutters highlights the creamy expanse of her long neck, drawing his eye. Running a finger delicately down the side, he remembers and swallows thickly.

"So, umm, about that top secret party trick...?", he asks with an optimistic grin, dimples on display.

She looks up at him with wide eyes, a blush already flushing her cheeks. "I actually don't know if I'll be able to, with all this...", she gestures weakly with another squeeze.

He groans lowly at the thought of her even trying, and reaches around to slip inside her skimpy knickers, big hands spanning each of her pert cheeks.

With a squeeze, he trails his right hand up the curve of her spine to find the clasp of her bra. With just a skilled pinch, he's pulling the straps from her shoulders, biting his lip and gazing lasciviously as her full, perky breasts are finally revealed to him. His hand follows his gaze and cups her, running the pad of his thumb over a pebbling rosy nipple.

As she dips her hand past the waistband of his boxers, her gentle glide and squeeze, finally skin on skin, has him shifting back with a moan.

"You're playing with fire, El... This could be embarrassingly quick. It's been so long", he blushes.

"Good thing we've got all night then", she reassures, pushing him back to sit on the mattress before straddling his lap.

>

As he moves in to suckle at her neck, she leans quickly back out of his reach. "Ah, don't you dare!".

"How about..." he bargains, "Nowhere visible?", he whispers, nipping at the shell of her ear.

"You drive a hard bargain...", she counters, "But, deal", nodding decisively.

He leans back, pulling her with him before rolling them over.

>

After a hot kiss, he pulls back up to rest on his knees, exhaling a shaky breath.

With his right hand soon occupied - massaging, rolling, pinching, alternating - he glides his left down. Over her taut abdomen and the curve from waist to hip, down to hook into the elastic of her knickers.

Tugging them down dangerously low, he hooks an arm around her thigh, opening her up for him, before settling down.

He first suckles a bruising, open mouthed kiss, low below her jutting hip bone.

Her fingers move into his hair; flexing, stroking, gripping, grounding, nudging.

His eyes cut to hers when she tugs; darker and even more intense than usual, his pupils blown.

With renewed purpose, he moves lower still, where his breath ghosting over the dampening scrap of fabric has her writhing in anticipation. He hooks a finger into the elastic again, tugs and glides.

Then she can't process much of anything at all, beyond his kisses and licks and flicks and nibbles. And then also sliding and dipping and curling. One, then two; at a stretch. Her fingers flexing and tugging and gripping at his hair. From writhing to panting and hushed cussing. Delicious pressure building and plateauing, climbing and peaking. Then bliss and floating.

>

When the dancing white spots clear from behind her eyes and she starts coming back to herself, she is still pulsing around long fingers, buried deep.

He coaxes her through her high, cooing nonsense as he soothes over the new bruise below her hip with the thumb of his free hand.

Locking her hazy gaze on him - pupils blown, hair disheveled, mouth glistening filthily - she angles her hips up, whimpering with the effort of forcing her muscles to relax so he can pull from her vice-like grip.

When his panting breath hits her swollen clit, she almost loses it again. She throws her arm across her eyes and groans throatily, "Fucking hell, I've never come so hard, ever... I'm not sure I can feel my legs".

He chuckles and crawls back up her body. "You're welcome", he grins smugly, stopping to mouth her nipples before burying his face in her neck. She can smell herself on him.

"Just making sure you're ready, for this..." he bites against her neck, grinding his boxer clad hips against her heat.

She reflexively jerks against the contact and shoves at his shoulder to push him off her. "Ahh, give me a sec...", she winces, dropping a protective hand to where she's still feeling raw and overly sensitive from his attention.

Propping up on one elbow, he furrows a brow in concern. Cutting his eyes to her flushed face, she looks destroyed. "Fuck, I'm sorry, El. Was that too much?", he worries, placing a tentative gentle hand over hers.

"Never apologise for that, ever!", she says indignantly, snapping her eyes open to look at him. She lifts his hand on hers up, to place a kiss against his broad fingers. "I just need a minute, you brute", she says with an indulgent smile.

>

After another push to his shoulder to roll him on to his back, she shimmies downward over him to the edge of the bed. As smoothly as her still shaking legs will allow, she drops to her knees.

Perched between his spread muscular thighs, she runs her fingers up to hook into the waistband of his boxers. With a nudge to raise his hips, she starts pulling them down whilst leaning in to lave and suck a kiss of her own, low below the laurel at his hip, in the pronounced furrow of his v-line.

Then she's sitting back on her haunches, staring in awe, unconsciously licking her lips as she distractedly pulls his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and over his feet. Long and thick, bobbing up against his navel with want. He's achingly hard; head a dark pink and glistening with arousal.

He pulls himself up to rest on his elbow, to get a better look at her in his lap. As they lock eyes, she leans in to grasp the base and licks a broad stripe from root to tip.

He hisses a curse and fists the sheet with one hand whilst winding her long silky hair loosely around the other, eager for a clear view of this.

Then she winks saucily and drops her lips down over the tip, relaxing her throat and lowering her larynx. She runs her fingers up his inner thigh to fondle his balls gently, maintaining full control despite the vulnerable position. Breathing slowly through her nose and tilting her neck back just right, she takes her time, but just about manages to take all of him. She hums in satisfaction of the accomplishment.

But, hearing his desperate gasp in response, she pulls back in alarm and sees his face crumple as he curls up and in on himself, hunching right over her.

He blows out a shaky breath before hauling her hastily upward, back to sitting on his lap.

"Holy shit!", he says, leaning back with a hand either side of her jaw, reverently; simmering eyes locked on hers in awe.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen, El. But I can't... It's too much... I need you, now", he grits out, surging in for a fierce kiss. Hips grinding, now finally skin to skin.

He rests his forehead on hers, panting, and whispers, "Will you have me?".

She nods with a sweet smile at his manners, whispering back, "Condom?".

"Course", he reassures, leaning back over the edge of the bed to reach blindly for his holdall. She follows his lips, hindering his progress.

>

Eventually, he thrusts a silver square aloft, victorious.

Eloise rocks up and shifts back in his lap to give him better access.

Then they're ready. Finally.

Heads together, panting breaths mingling. Gazes both hooded and cast down, unblinking in awe at the erotic slow slide of their joining. His hand at the base, hers feeding the tip.

Their eyes lock at the indescribable feeling as he fills her completely for the first time. In a moment of reverence they are both stock still.

The stretch - just on the right side of pleasure - and feeling of fullness literally take her breath away for a moment, before she gasps into his mouth.

After an intense kiss, they relax into the push and pull, finding their rhythm. Each deep thrust, delicious slide, twist. Again. And again. Sighs lengthening, heat building, bodies glistening.

>

Digging her hands into the meat of his shoulders for leverage, she starts losing control first. Warmth spreading and coiling from her core. The delicious pressure on her clit as their hips grind together each time he bottoms out. It's almost too much; overly stimulated, overly sensitive.

It pushes her suddenly over the edge. White light and wave after crashing wave pulse through her as her muscles flutter, clenching around him.

In response, he swells impossibly bigger, nearing his own completion. Tightening his arms around her, one at her waist and the other grasping her thigh, he lies back and flips them over.

>

Still riding her high, she nuzzles into him and mouthes at his bulging bicep as he holds himself over her.

His hips piston into her again, picking up pace as he chases his release. The hushed cursing and frenzied chanting of her name in her ear reveal he's close.

In her daze, she notices how well they fit together. All overly long limbs, her short torso means she's wary of missionary - a mouthful of armpit or chest hair just isn't sexy. But her proportions paired with Harry's are far more pleasing. His longer torso and impressive length means she's almost perfectly aligned with his lips as he pulls all the way out, but can nuzzle her face in the base of his neck when he's buried deep. Bliss.

He collapses above her and she laves at the readily available expanse of his neck. Then they're quiet and still, save for the heaving of his chest, sucking in air as he comes back down to Earth.

She's languid, sprawled under the weight of him, recovering as the last of her aftershocks abate. Soothing hands raking over the still twitching muscles of his lower back and bum.

"Holy..."

"...Shit".

"Yep", he confirms, popping the 'p'.

"As if we've been missing out on that this whole time?", she whispers in disbelief.

"Oh, we'll be playing catch up, believe you me", he promises.

>

He snakes a hand down to deal with the condom, before rolling them on to their sides. Burrowing into his chest as his arm wraps tightly around her, she purrs with content.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and mumbles sleepily, "Fuck, you've wrecked me, Eloise".


	5. Part E

5th July 2015

Four things float at the forefront of Eloise's mind as she stirs.

It's early. Pale light streams into the bedroom through the partially open shutters. It feels like she's only had a couple of hours sleep. Jet lag is a bitch.

Liquids. The need to relieve her bladder is overshadowed only by a desperate need for water. Her mouth is parched and a sharp headache reminds her that tequila and champagne was not a wise mix.

She's oddly hot and cold at the same time. Goosebumps on her arms from the air conditioning offset by the furnace alongside her.

Harry. Spooned close; half behind her, half over her. His right arm is pulled tightly over her waist, hand cheekily cupping her breast.

Shit, that really happened.

A beaming smile breaks over her face, remembering everything from yesterday and last night. 

Even his gentle snore sounds adorable to her. God, she's got it bad.

>

Liquids, though. With a resigned sigh she realises she needs to slide out from under him.

Trying to scoot forward, she barely gains an inch from under his dead weight. She tries pushing back into him gently, but he only rolls back closer still.

When she resorts to snaking an arm up to rake her fingers gently through his dishevelled hair, she feels him start to stir, ever so slightly.

He huffs a breath through his nose. Arching up into her fingers, he flexes his own, thumbing her nipple as he squeezes his arm over her waist. "Mmmmmorning", he finally drawls.

The impossibly deep pitch of his gravelly morning voice shoots through her and straight to her groin. Fuck.

Reflexively canting her hips back against him - half hard and stirring - she then shoves at his shoulder for the space to flip neatly over on to her other side, facing him.

>

"Hi!", she whispers, smiling brightly.

His lashes flutter before slowly peeking one eye open, appraisingly. Rich mossy green in the pale light, pupil contracting.

"Well, hello", he rumbles, smiling indulgently. "As mind blowing as it is to wake up to this...", he says trailing a finger over the contours of her face. "You're not a crazy morning person are you?", he chuckles, wrinkling his nose at her.

She grins with a huff, "Absolutely not! Just need... Ah!", eyeing the bottle of water on his bedside table.

She leans over him and wiggles her fingers trying to reach it.

He cranes his neck to see what she's after, then rolls on to his back, pulling her on top of him with a satisfied smirk as he cops an eyeful.

She sits up to straddle him as she untwists the cap and brings the bottle to her lips eagerly.

He trails a finger down her neck as she swallows, smirking as he goes lower and lower. She squeezes his torso with her thighs and splutters, wiping her chin with a chuckle.

"Ahhh," she sighs in satisfaction, smacking her lips. "Want some?", she gestures with the bottle.

He just opens his mouth in response and tilts his head back on his pillow, flexing his hips up cheekily.

She plants an elbow by his shoulder, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration.

He laughs at her cuteness and splutters himself, water splashing on to the top of his chest. She doesn't hesitate to lean down and lap it up.

He runs his hands up her back to hook over her shoulders and pull her down closer, but she plants a bracing hand on his chest, pecking kisses to his lips, "Hang on... Need a... Wee!"

He groans as she swings a leg, slapping her bum playfully as she jumps up.

Skipping to the ensuite bathroom, she throws a cheeky wink over her shoulder at his hungry gaze, before registering the dull ache between her thighs. Oof.

>

Having used the toilet - and hastily brushed her teeth, rubbed the make up from her eyes and tried to tame her wildly tousled waves - she opens the door and jumps in surprise to find Harry, leaning right against the door frame. Also very naked.

He pecks her lips and pivots them to swap places before closing the door with a cheeky, "Straight back into bed, you".

>

She keeps her eyes on the door, lifting the covers invitingly and ogling him unabashedly as he saunters back over.

He slips back into bed and snuggles close. Both on their sides, facing each other, he pulls her in and finds her lips. They both sigh into the kiss. It's soft and slow and gentle; minty fresh.

They pull back and she nuzzles into his neck, fingers repeatedly tracing the outline of the swallows inked high on his chest. In return, he reaches a hand to rake his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

Sleepy smiles stretch across their faces as they trade occasional sweet kisses.

The soothing, repetitive gestures soon have them falling back to sleep.

>

Eloise wakes later with a start. She's wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, her right arm pinned out straight, cushioned between his neck and pillow. He's still out cold, snoring very softly.

Hearing a faint tap, she cranes her neck up, listening out.

Her eyes widen in alarm when she hears it again - a more pronounced rapping of knuckles on the door.

She sees the handle dip and panics, trying to remember if they locked the door last night. Obviously not, she realises, seeing it start to crack open. Oops.

She whips her head down to check they're both covered by the tangled sheet. Eh, enough. It's wrapped over his bum and hip, and up towards her shoulder. His arm draped over her back should obscure enough of the rest.

Shit! She remembers her knickers definitely ended up sailing towards the door at some point. How embarrassing. And what the fuck did he do with the condom?!

She's not sure who it is, but isn't keen on facing them alone. She gives him a subtle nudge, but he doesn't stir.

Fuck! What if it's his mum or sister? Or her brother?! She wouldn't be too keen on James or Niall finding them like this either, come to to think of it.

With an internal wail, she braves popping her head up to see a head peering tentatively around the door.

Phew! Okay, Julia she can handle.

>

"Ah, you're awake!", Julia whispers brightly as she starts awkwardly tip toeing her way into the room and around to Eloise's side of the bed, eyes darting between her and the sleeping Harry.

"They decided I was least likely to be traumatised by what we might walk in on...", she whispers with a chuckle, eyebrows raised. "Obviously we were never going to let James or Niall up!".

Eloise offers a bashful grin in response, and, seeing Julia round the bed with something in hand, tries to untangle herself from Harry. She plants her left hand to lift up enough to carefully slide her right arm from under his neck. Turning on to her front, she gathers the sheet to surreptitiously cover herself, before neatly flipping on to her left side.

Harry lets out a soft grunt in his sleep at the movement and wraps his arm over her waist, pulling her back into him.

She can't help but smile sheepishly at his intimate gesture as Julia crouches down and grins at her.

"I'm so happy for you guys, lovely", she smiles warmly.

Eloise blushes in response, nodding to Julia's hand with a questioning look. She recognises the case to know it's her phone.

"Oh, it's been ringing in your bag, again and again", she explains, handing it to her. "Figured it might be important".

"Oh, I'm sorry", Eloise whispers, already unlocking her phone and thumbing through her notifications.

Hearing a cry from Carey downstairs, Julia stands up "That's my cue", she says gesturing to the door, "We'll leave you be. Take your time".

Attention still on her phone, Eloise cuts her eyes back up and whispers a "Thank you".

>

Spotting a message from the mystery missed caller, her attention is on dialling her voicemail when she's surprised by a whisper, pitched lowly in her ear. "Who else wants you?".

She gasps and elbows his stomach gently. With a playfully accusatory "Oh, now you're awake...!", she rolls on to her back and shrugs as she lifts the phone to her ear.

>

She pitches forward suddenly to sit up, with a shout. "Oh. My. God!"

"What? What is it?", he says in alarm, immediately alert, propping himself up on his elbow and reaching a hand to rest comfortingly on her back.

She whirls to face him, shocked expression transforming to a wide smile, "It's Netflix... Netflix!", she squeals, slapping playfully at his thigh in excitement.

At his confused grin, she fills him in whilst listening to the rest of the message. "It's the Assistant to the Commissioning Editor... He wants to speak to me, about my script. Oh, my God!"

She throws her phone on the bed and pounces on him.

"No way! That's huge!", he says around her smothering kisses.

Straddling him, she flexes her hips against his with a smirk, "Mmmhmm... That too". She reaches down to find his lips.

>

Her phone ringing again from the end of the bed interrupts them.

He snakes a hand up to paw at her exposed chest as she reaches back to try to find the phone in the strewn sheets.

"A ha!", she holds it aloft, victorious.

Turning back to face him, she settles on his lap, reaching a finger to his lips as she swipes to answer the call.

His pout turns into a hushed groan as she squeezes his hips with her thighs.

"Good morning", she chirps brightly. "Yes, this is Eloise speaking". She beams excitedly with another squeeze, reaching her other hand down to find his. "Oh wow, that's great news!", she says, pulling the phone briefly from her ear to check the time. "Yes, okay. I'll wait for his call in thirty minutes... Thank you so much".

She squeals with excitement after hanging up.

"Oh, El!", he grins proudly, pulling her down to his chest.

He rolls them over, intensifying the kiss. Then, with hands roaming, leans back enough to bite out "Thirty minutes, you say?", with a sexy smirk.

She nods, sultrily. "Use them wisely...", she teases, dancing her fingers down his sides.

Leaning up, she ghosts the tip of her tongue up the shell of his ear and whispers, "Show me what you've got, Styles".

With a groan, he plants his hands either side of her and pushes himself up. Bending to haul her up, he wraps her legs around his back and prowls to the ensuite.

>

A mind-blowing sixteen minutes later and they stagger from the shower enclosure in a cloud of steam. 

They share matching satisfied smirks and cheeky lingering looks as they dry off.

Minutes later, she crawls across the bed to dig for her phone again in the tangled sheets whilst he waits for her at the door.

He's looking dangerously enticing in just a pair of short white swimming trunks.

She has donned his blue palm print shirt from the day before over a little black bikini; with the bottoms carefully positioned to cover the bruise he'd sucked below her hip bone.

He reaches out a hand for her, wiggling his long fingers. "Chop chop!", he hurries her before pecking her on the lips as soon as she's in reach.

He pulls back to rest his forehead on hers. Sparkling blue on crystalline green, they smile at each other for a beat, linking hands. With a squeeze, he drags her down the hallway.

>

Hearing the chatter from the kitchen, they pause and look at each other as they reach the bottom of the staircase.

With matching deep breaths and a final quick peck, Harry tucks her proudly under his arm and guides them through.

They round the corner into the kitchen and are met with an immediate chorus of cheers, cat-calls and whistles.

Ben just stands quietly with his hip popped against the marble island, eyebrow raised, desperately trying to suppress a teasing smile.

Anne claps her hands together with a bright smile and says, cheerily, "Oh, hello you two!".

>

Eloise is saved from the interrogation when her phone promptly rings in her hand. She looks at Harry, eyes wide and stomach suddenly full of butterflies.

He turns and drops his hands on her shoulders with a comforting squeeze. "Go", he nods his head to the patio, "You've got this!".

She ignores their questions and throws Ben a nervous smile as she moves quickly to the patio door. She pauses for a deep breath before swiping to answer brightly, "Mr Sussman? Hello. Yes, this is Eloise", as she slips out and closes the door.

>

Harry fills them in on what little he knows as he sets about making fresh coffees with a spring in his step. He has to ask Ben how she takes hers, and realises they still have so much to learn about each other. He's so looking forward to it all.

He keeps an eager eye on her through the glass the whole time - out on the patio, pacing back and forth along the pool edge, gesturing animatedly with her hands. He can't help but smile. She's so clever. And cute. And beautiful. And sexy. God, that arse.

They poke fun at his moony eyes and soppy smile, and rib him about their late appearance - obviously all clued in after Julia's mission.

He keeps a wary eye on Ben, but can't do much more than hold his hands up in admittance, blushing and smiling knowingly.

He smacks James round the head and Niall in the crotch when their ribbing gets too lewd - not least defending Eloise's honour, but in front of his mum and her big brother... Jesus!

>

Harry grabs a water bottle from the fridge and picks up her coffee, grasping both in one hand to open the door.

Turning at the sound of footsteps, she smiles gratefully as he approaches.

She mouths a thank you as she takes the drinks and grins as he squeezes her arm and presses a kiss to her forehead before heading back inside to leave her to it.

He keeps a keen eye on her as he catches up with the gang, laughing at stories from the night before.

>

He and Ben spot that she's finished her call at the same time. They turn to watch closely as she tosses her phone on the lounger next to her, and bends to rest her hands on her thighs and take a few deep breaths.

They cast worried glances at each other and move to the door, but laugh in relief as they spot her throw her head back up, grinning, and stamping her feet on the decking in excitement, arms flailing.

>

Hearing the door again, she twirls around and beams at them. She playfully jumps into the air and knocks her heels together with a whoop, before running to Harry who sweeps her into his arms and twirls her around.

"He read it this morning, and loves it!", she squeals.

She spills from his arms into Ben's, then explains to the others, "He wants a meeting next week".

"Well that sounds like another cause for celebration!", Ben rubs his hands together.

"Don't jinx anything! It's just a meeting...", she protests warily.

"You said he loved it!", Ben reasons. "So much so he called straight away. On a Sunday, and the morning after a holiday!"

"What do you say to a lunch at Nobu?", Harry suggests to everyone with a proud smile.

He reaches out to Eloise, pulling her to him and running his thumbs up the side of her ribs. "If not to celebrate that, then us?", he says quietly, earnestly.

"That I definitely don't want to jinx!", she worries, smiling shyly.

"Impossible!", he says, adamant, and reaches forward to press a kiss, a promise, to her smiling lips.


	6. Part F

6th July 2015

With the early afternoon sun glinting off the rolling waves adjacent to the Pacific Coast Highway, the mood in the car is more chilled than their journey out. After an amazing few days of sunshine, laughter, drinking and silliness, they're all feeling good but in need of some rest to recuperate.

Ben and Niall chat amongst themselves upfront, whilst Anne and Gemma banter softly back and forth with Harry and Eloise, who are snuggled in the seats at the back.

Their tangled fingers stroke and twirl together where they rest on his jean-clad thigh. She leans into his shoulder as she listens, eyes cast downward, delicately tracing the tattoos littering his left arm with the fingers of her free hand.

He fills in the blanks of Anne and Gemma's tales of family and friends from back home, with whispered asides to help her keep track of the likes of Aunty Lynne, who isn't actually related, and Sullen Sally from next door.

She can't help but notice the fond smile and soft expression he wears at hearing of home, lapping up the time he has left with his mum and sister. She can't resist reaching up to peck his lips in a sweet kiss.

>

Soon enough, having detoured slightly winding through the lower Hills to first drop Niall back home nearby, Ben pulls up in front of a black gate and leans out his window to punch in the familiar code.

"That took longer than I thought", he says checking the time as he pulls up the drive. "But we've still got a good hour or so before we need to leave", he directs to Anne and Gemma. He's taking them to LAX as their check-in time syncs well with Mer's estimated arrival.

As they park up, Harry squeezes Eloise's hand as he arches into his seat, trying to stretch what he can of his long limbs in the confined space. He turns and grins giddily to see her checking out the impressive modern house.

>

As they start unloading bags once again, Harry staggers ungainly from the back of the Range Rover, shaking out his legs and flexing his back at the earliest opportunity. He turns to help Eloise down from the back seats, hand unashamedly trailing up the tanned expanse of her thigh as she finds her feet.

She too takes a moment to stretch as he steps in to crowd her. She accepts his soft peck on this lips, before stepping back to playfully dance away and help take some bags off his mum.

He shakes his head at her, closing the boot and stooping to scoop up the rest of the bags. He looks up as he heads towards the house, surprised to find her waiting for him by the front door, hand outstretched, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

He jogs up the steps to reach her and wraps his free arm around her shoulder as he pulls her through his front door with a smile. "Welcome! Private tour's in about an hour, babe. Likely x-rated", he chuckles lowly in her ear.

>

They rustle up some sandwiches ready for lunch and end up lounging on the balcony overlooking the pool with Ben. Once Anne and Gemma finish packing and join them, their chatter is easy and lighthearted as they soak up the last of the California sunshine and their last few minutes with Harry.

As they all make their way back to the foyer, Anne gently pulls Eloise back and wraps an arm around her waist as they walk slowly. "You'll keep an eye on my baby for me, won't you, Eloise?", she says softly, looking at her imploringly, with glassy eyes.

"Oh, of course I will!", she promises earnestly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You've made him so happy, already. It's just so lovely to see", Anne says, reaching up to place a kiss to Eloise's forehead before pulling her into a lingering hug.

"Oh Mum, come on!", Harry protests when he spots them. "Get over here", he pulls her into a tight embrace of his own.

Gemma swaps and dances over to Eloise. "You'll have the best time on tour! Say hi to Louise and Lottie for me", she beams, pulling her into a hug too.

>

As Harry finishes loading their suitcases and bags into the boot, Ben throws a cheeky "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Behave yourselves!", to Eloise as Harry jogs back to sling an arm over her shoulder as they both wave goodbye.

She leans into his side, broad grin breaking into a squeal as his hand drops cheekily from her waist into the back of her shorts.

"These fucking little shorts will be the death of me", he groans as he cops a feel.

She twists into him and buries her gleeful laughter into his neck as he continues waving and calling goodbye until Ben's Range Rover pulls through the gate.

He bends at the knee and throws her over his shoulder before jogging back up to the door and straight towards the staircase.

"Reckon I can have you upstairs and naked in my bed in less than twenty seconds", he wagers with a playful slap to her bum.

"Oh, my God, you're insatiable! Put me down", she laughs, arms and legs flailing. She grabs at the bottom of banister, "Hey! You promised me a tour".

He relents and bends to sit her on the step in front of him, kneeling with a pout, advancing towards her lips with a sexy, determined look on his face.

"Oh, come on! As if you don't want to show off a bit?", she scoffs, eyebrow arched.

He hooks a hand around her neck and plants a firm kiss on her waiting lips, slipping her some tongue, before leaning back to smirk, "Well, you've got me there".

He pushes back on his haunches. "Come on then. But I'll warn you, the tour guide's terribly handsy", he pulls her up and into him, swallowing her snigger as he walks them backward across the foyer.

He dances them through the airy light grey marble kitchen, into the lofty open plan lounge and dining room. Rebounding all the while as he continues kissing her, from up against the fridge, to perched on the back of the sofa, to bending her backwards over the table.

Her giggles increase until she breaks from his grasp, escaping from his arms to sit at the bench of the baby grand piano. It takes pride of place in the corner by the balcony doors, with a few gleaming guitars hanging on the wall behind it. She looks around appreciatively and pats the spot next to her as she strikes a key. "Play something for me?", she asks sweetly.

He approaches and leans down to press a kiss to her neck before calling out haughtily, "Oh no, no! A private performance is strictly in return for deviant sexual favours only, Miss Cadogan". With a squeeze to her shoulders, he twirls on the spot and flounces off. Laughing gleefully at her mock affronted scoff, he throws over his shoulder, "Chop chop, tour's moving on".

She catches up to him on the stairs down to the bottom floor. They take in a guest bedroom, the laundry room, home cinema and gym. She's seriously impressed. It's all testament to his success and all his style - clean, sleek and sophisticated, but with irresistible flashes of frivolity via pops of wild colour and fun prints.

>

As he goes to unlock the door out to the pool deck, she eyes another door nearby. "What's through here?".

He gestures with a lift of his chin and turns to reach past her around the door frame to flick on the lights.

She steps down into the garage in awe. Passing the gleaming black Range Rover and sleek Audi saloon, she lets out an appreciative whistle as she trails a hand reverently over the lines of the white vintage Mercedes convertible.

Harry loiters behind her, hip popped against the wall, watching her closely with a smirk etched on his face. "I forgot you were a bit of a petrolhead", he laughs.

She stops in her tracks and does a double take when she spots the dust sheet in the far corner. Skipping closer, she peeks underneath and sucks in a sharp breath.

"So. Fucking. Sexy", she can't help but groan out at the gleaming black and chrome of his Triumph motorbike, resting menacingly on its kick stand.

He barks a laugh. "Oh, you like that, do you?", he delights at her response, stepping close behind her, hand on her hip as he reaches to pull the dust sheet off his bike.

After an appreciative beat, she whirls around and kisses him senseless.

"Wow. Like that is it?", he smirks. "Better continue that tour, I think", he starts to turn away, hand in hers.

She plants her feet, pulling him back and biting out, "Fuck the tour", as she keeps kissing him.

"Hey, that pool's my pride and joy", he jokes.

"Harry! Bedroom, now", she levels, hot and bothered at the mere thought of him astride that bike.

"Yes, ma'am", he gulps, swooping to pull her over his shoulder again.

>

Two flights of stairs later and he's still sprightfully skipping as Eloise giggles and swats his bum as he makes it to the master bedroom.

She clocks the incredible, sprawling panoramic view of hazy LA through the expansive wall of glass overlooking the balcony. She takes a moment to stare at it even after he's righted her and deposited her on the bed, whilst he pulls his t-shirt off.

But then her field of vision is filled with an even more impressive view. Tattoos complimenting the tanned skin of toned arms and torso, wildly tousled waves and piercing green eyes. He prowls closer as she leans back into the luxuriously soft bedding. Bliss.

California dreaming, indeed.

>

Their deep breathing settles at the same rate, his chest expanding as hers contracts. He's sprawled over her, caged between her thighs and her trailing arms. His weight is a comfort, pressing her deep into the plush feather down.

She rakes her fingertips up and down his back. Starting at the curve of his bum, sloping down to the hollow of his lower back. Dancing up across the grooves of his ribcage, over the pronounced ridges of his shoulder blades, into the meat of his upper back.

He can't help but coo delightedly as her fingers slide up his neck, into his tousled hair, to massage his scalp.

She chuckles softly and whispers, "You okay there, baby?".

In response, he lolls his head slowly up from where it rests pillowed on her chest. Peppering soft chaste kisses at the hollow of her throat and up her neck, before lifting his blazing emerald eyes to meets hers. A sparkling, crystalline, bright blue.

"Perfect", he rasps back. "Never moving, ever", he purrs lowly before settling back down again.

She resumes the trail of her fingertips up and down and feels him relax completely, until his breath starts evening out and she suspects he's nodding off.

Her gaze flits from his hair, a riot of waves and rich tones; down his muscular back; over his cute bum; past their tangled legs; through the expanse of glass to the mesmerising view of LA in front of her. The city appears to be shimmering in the heat; the sun still high in the mid-afternoon sky.

>

They both startle as a phone rings and vibrates, piercing their post-coital bubble. They jump again as another ringtone joins the affray.

Harry bleats in dismay, staying put but reaching a long arm over the side of the bed to rummage halfheartedly through their pile of discarded clothes.

He finds one and passes it up to her blindly as he resumes digging for the other. When he pulls himself back up, he rests on his elbows, but makes no effort to move off her.

Eloise hands him his phone. "Liam".

He rubs a hand over his face and reads her screen. "AA?", he frowns at her as they swap phones.

"Payno. This better be good...".

"Adelinaaa...", she coos, putting on a continental accent.

They pull silly, smirky faces at each other throughout their simultaneous conversations.

He wraps up first and throws his phone aside to resume planting kisses up her long neck.

Getting increasingly distracted, she manages to get Adele off the phone relatively quickly, but only with the promise of getting straight back to her to firm up plans.

Harry lifts his head and stares unabashedly, thumb tracing her jaw. "Ben and Mer should be here in an hour or so. And as much as I'd love to keep you in my bed for the foreseeable...", he subtly cants his hips into hers, "Adele would probably have my balls, right?".

She laughs. He's not wrong. "I've only had you to myself for what, an hour?", she whines. "But, yes, we probably do need to make some plans", she concedes.

"Do I need to get my people to speak to your people?", she laughs, stroking down his sharp jaw.

>

After freshening up and making iced coffees, they settle down in the shade by the pool. She's sprawled on the plush chaise end of the outdoor sofa, he's lying perpendicular with his head in her lap. They both have their phones out, calendars up.

So today's Monday.

The tour resumes in San Diego on Thursday. He explains they'll take the tour bus to the California shows, then fly between cities for the northwest and Canadian shows, then back in the bus from the midwest heading east. He admits he'd love to have her with him for all of it, but begs her not to feel any pressure, and that he could fly her back and forth to join them as and when works for her.

He has a lunch with Jeff and his dad, Irving, tomorrow. And she needs to schedule her Netflix meeting. She should see her agency too, but that can wait a bit.

Adele and Rosie want to take her for a belated birthday meal, and hang with Harry too. Liam and Louis are desperate to see her, and he and the boys have a tradition of going for a night out with their band before each tour leg.

They agree on a chilled early dinner here with Ben and Mer tonight. He'll see if Liam and Louis can join. He can drop her at Adele's tomorrow then go to his lunch meeting. She'll have dinner with Adele and Rosie then meet him and the boys for a night out afterwards. Wednesday they keep for themselves, and hungover packing, no doubt. She knows Ben wants her to visit the Late Late Show set for a filming, so if she can, she'll try to surprise him on Wednesday afternoon.

They'll play it by ear for the tour. She'll know more after her meetings. She obviously wants to spend as much time with him as possible, but needs to make some time for her friends and family out here too.

They fire off messages to make arrangements, before both putting their phones down at the same time.

"Well that was easier than I thought", she smiles down at him.

He hums in response, and lets out a satisfied sigh as he stares up at her, twirling the ends of her hair in his fingers.

"What?", she nudges him.

"I just love how easy this feels, how normal", he admits, happily.

She hums back as she bends down to kiss him.

Their phones pinging with quick responses pull them apart.

"Right, the boys are up for tonight. We'll need some food and drink", he says, sitting up.

"Won't you get mobbed? I can just go", she worries.

"Our fans would be unlikely to spend a balmy summer holiday afternoon holed up in a supermarket. You'll be surprised how easily we move around. When we're off-duty and avoiding anywhere crazy, we can keep under the radar. Come on, I'll show you".

>

True to his word, they make it to Ralph's and back without being stopped. She's impressed. And relieved. But by the time they pull back through the gate in his Audi, there's a sleek Mercedes and another Range Rover on the drive.

"Oops", he says.

Arms laden with food and booze, they emerge from the garage to hear a commotion out back as Liam, Louis and Niall clown around the pool.

"Knew I'd regret giving Niall the codes", he chuckles, spotting they've helped themselves to beers from the outdoor fridge too.

"Come on let's sort these first", he gestures to the stairs, following her up with a groan. "Do you, umm, have anything else to wear?".

"What is it with these shorts?", she sasses as they heft the bags on to the island.

He hooks his fingers into her belt loops to tug her closer. "I love these shorts, believe me", he reaches around to squeeze her bum. "But I just know they will too", he mumbles tentatively.

She pats his pinked cheeks, "All yours, silly", and pecks his lips before turning and heading upstairs without further comment.

>

He's down with the boys when she emerges on the balcony above them, a white cotton sundress over her bikini.

"Oi, oi! There she is", Niall cheers, and the other three spin on their heels to face her.

She laughs and calls out, "Need anything from up here?".

"Just you", Harry says dramatically. The boys laugh and immediately start ribbing him.

When she steps outside, Niall jogs straight over and swoops her up with a laugh, "El, I missed ya!".

"It's been, what, a few hours?", she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh, put her down", Harry chastises and stretches his hand out to her, wiggling his fingers.

Niall slings an arm over her shoulders, "Lads, you remember Eloise?". Harry scoffs and throws his hand up in disbelief, shoving at him when he's within reach.

Stepping towards them, barefoot, Eloise lifts her Celine sunglasses to the messy bun on top of her head. She's au naturale and feeling relaxed and carefree.

"How could we forget?", Liam says smoothly, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, love?", Louis does the same. "Keeping this one out of trouble?".

Harry grins smugly and slings an arm around her waist to pull her into his side.

"I put the beers in the fridge and marinaded the steaks, but couldn't find any cling film or foil", she says to him.

"Ooh, she's a keeper!", Liam tips his beer at Harry.

>

It's half an hour or so later, when Ben and Mer appear on the balcony, grinning as they survey the scene below them.

Music pulses through the speakers and they're messing around noisily in the pool. Eloise is on Harry's shoulders, wrestling with Niall on Liam's. Louis is stocking the outdoor fridge with more beers.

"Oi, oi!", Louis calls, noticing them first.

The others look up from their wrestling at Mer's squeal of excitement. "Lolly!", she cheers excitedly before dashing back inside as Ben shakes his head in amusement.

"Truce!", Eloise shouts and pats at Harry's grip on her thighs to get down. He only holds tighter as he wades to the side of the pool to deposit her on the side.

Mer emerges through the door and squeals even louder at the sight of Eloise pecking him on the lips in thanks. "Oh, my God!".

She laughs and pops up just in time as Mer engulfs her in a tight hug that she refuses to let her out of, even whilst she greets the boys.

Eloise gives in and hugs her just as tightly back. Mer is like the big sister she always wished for, and they've not seen each other in months. "I'm so, so happy for you, Lolly! Two of my very favourite people, finally together", she whispers sweetly.

Ben wraps his arms around both girls from behind, pressing a kiss to both of their heads before heading to Louis at the fridge. "Wine, you two?", he calls to them over his shoulder.

Mer finally steps back and Eloise laughs to see the wet imprint she's made against her khaki t-shirt dress. "Serves you right!".

>

They're sitting around the candle-strewn table, watching the sun set over the city. With that irresistible barbecued smell still hanging in the air, they've washed down their steaks and salads with wine and beers. The music serves as a bedding track to their chatter and laughter.

Understandably jet-lagged, Mer's innocent yawn sets off the infectious chain reaction. Ben, Eloise, Harry and Niall are all tired enough after their busy long weekend with all that sea air and sunshine.

Liam and Louis scoff and bemoan their distinctly un- rock 'n' roll behaviour. They try to convince them to head to nearby Bootsy Bellows to continue the night.

Ben needs to get Mer home. Niall flat out refuses. Harry, with a sleepy Eloise tucked under his arm, can't be convinced either. "We'll save ourselves for a big one tomorrow night".

It appeases them and they head off; choosing to walk and leave Louis' Mercedes on the drive. "Don't come back here pissed later on", Harry calls after them in warning, "I won't let you in!".

Niall and Ben help Harry clear up, insisting the girls relax and continue their chatting. About Mer's sister's hen do, the weekend in Malibu, and Eloise and Harry.

The boys find Mer dozing against Eloise's shoulder when they head back outside again. As Ben scoops her up, he offers to drop him home again, so Niall too leaves his car.

Alone at last, Harry tucks Eloise under his arm and ushers her upstairs, straight to bed for a much-needed early night.


	7. Part G

7th July 2015

Harry wakes gently. He hears the faint hum of the air conditioning and feels the softness of the Egyptian cotton under his cheek. Fluttering his eyes open, he sees the dappled sunlight dancing through the palm trees landing on the empty pillow beside him.

Bracing himself up on an elbow, he flips his pillow to rest his cheek on the cool side as he turns over to look towards the ensuite. The door's ajar and he strains but can't hear anything. Hmm.

It's the first time in three days that he's woken up without Eloise beside him, and he decides he doesn't like it much. He misses her. Those brilliant blue eyes. That beaming smile. Her beautiful face. The wild blonde tresses. Her dancing fingers.

He rolls his eyes at himself. Pathetic. It's day four. Man up, Styles.

He scrunches up his face as he reaches blindly for his phone on the bedside table. Ignoring the notifications, he squints at the time. Huh, 8.45am. Must have slept like a baby.

Too comfy to move, he calls out her name. His first attempt so low and gravelly it's practically inaudible. Embarrassing. He sniggers and clears his throat. "Eloise!", he sing songs. Well, rasps deeply. No response. He cranes his neck and tries again, upping his pitch and holding the end of her name in a belt. Still nothing.

Curiosity gets the better of him. With a grunt, he rolls himself out of bed and stumbles to the ensuite to freshen up.

>

On his way back across the bedroom from grabbing some swimming shorts from the walk-in closet, something catches his eye through the glass balcony.

He slides open the bi-fold doors and breathes in the dry heat as he buttons his shorts. Resting his elbows over the top of the glass balustrade, he leans over to find her in the pool.

He admires the flashes of gold as she turns her head to breathe and the long tanned limbs slicing through the water with ease. Her speed only increases as she approaches the wall and executes a practiced tumble turn before gliding back underwater.

He can't help but smile. At her. At her being his.

>

As he emerges outside, he spots the rubbish bags and empty beer crates piled neatly by the side gate and wishes she'd woken him.

He plots his approach carefully, keeping to the shadows under the tall trees along the back edge of the pool. Timing her next turn, he steps out of the shadow as she tucks in at the wall, leaping to cannonball over her and block her path.

She wraps her arms around his waist as she pulls up short, and they break the surface at the same time, laughing and spluttering. In her haste to pull off the unflattering goggles she found, he's met with her grimacing as she tangles them in the hair behind her ear.

He pulls her shallower and bats her hand away to help detangle. His eyes flick to hers. "You sure you're not a morning person? You've been busy", he gestures to her handiwork at the side gate. "You didn't have to do that".

"It was nothing", she shrugs, grimacing at the final tug.

"Well, I know I missed waking up to this", he trails a finger across her cheekbone, over the indentation from the goggles.

She drapes her arms around his shoulders and wraps her legs around his hips. "You looked too cute sleeping", she smiles, leaning in for their first kiss of the day.

"Mmm... Well good morning to you too", he chuckles, pulling back as his hands skate down her thighs to her bum. "How long have you been at it?".

"Oh, I don't know, I always lose count. Half an hour, maybe? Haven't done anything but eat and drink for days and was starting to feel all... Jiggly", she wiggles playfully in his arms.

"Nonsense!", he scoffs. "Besides, I happen to love any jiggly bits", he laughs, squeezing her toned bum and perving down at her boobs bobbing against his chest as her breathing settles.

>

He emerges from some laps of his own to find her setting up a breakfast of freshly made coffee and steaming omelettes at the table.

They enjoy a quiet morning, relaxing around the pool, sunbathing and chatting. Hands inevitably stroking and fingers tangling.

Returning the favour, she takes her time applying suncream to his broad back. Sitting perched on his bum, she can't resist treating him to a massage.

His grunts and groans and suggestive lewd comments are cut off when a phone rings. He'd left his in the bedroom so it must be hers. Recognising the ringtone, she jumps up off him, slaps his bum and skips into the house.

>

Soon reappearing outside, she falters mid-stride, slipping her sunglasses down her nose to peer at him with a raised eyebrow. He's reclined on his back, tugging at his shorts whilst adjusting himself; evidently worked up from her touch.

"Yep, he's right here. Say hi", she says loudly, pointedly, into her phone screen as she approaches.

Perching on his sunlougner next to him, she carefully tilts it up towards Harry.

He clears his throat and lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the sun to peer at her screen, "Oh, hey Ollie! How you doing, man?". One look from the disconcertingly familiar features peering back at him, and his boner disappears in an instant, thank God.

"Hey, superstar!", Ollie cheers. "Amazing digs, dude. Hope you're not sick of this troublemaker already? Please don't send her home!", he jokes.

"Ha!", Harry barks a laugh, arm wrapping around her waist to pull her back to lean against him. "No chance-".

He's interrupted by Ollie, squinting quizzically at them. "Hang on. You both better actually be wearing something?".

Eloise barks a laugh at that "Yes, Dad!", tilting the phone down quickly to reveal her strapless bikini and Harry's trunks. 

"Don't be jealous. It's already hot as out here. Anyway, what do you want? This is precious tanning time", she jokes with her brother.

Harry grins at their easy rapport and can't help but compare the two. Twins; but not identical, thanks very much, as Eloise has to point out worryingly often. But the similarities are undeniable.

Striking blue-eyed blondes, they're armed with matching killer cheekbones and stunning smiles. Both tall and athletic; but her ballet-honed, yoga-toned, long lithe limbs are dwarfed by his hulking professional rugby trained frame.

He's only a few inches taller than Harry but must outweigh him by more than two stone of solid muscle. An absolute unit. The difference between the heft of his body and the slightness of Eloise's is comical. But there's a similarity to their movements; a slinky, almost cat-like poise.

Harry grins at their back and forth, delighting in recognising familiar expressions, gestures and patterns of speech. It's fascinating.

As Ollie fills her in on the uproar over an ex-girlfriend hooking up with a teammate, Harry's attention settles firmly back to Eloise. Always seems to these days.

As she follows the story with rapt attention, Harry can see her every thought and feeling play out across her expressive features. He unconsciously cups a reverent hand to her cheek, and her eyes cut to his to return his intense gaze.

"Oh, God! You've two have got it bad. You're all... Moony", Ollie laughs at their distraction.

"Oh, piss off then you. I'll speak to you later", Eloise hangs up with a laugh and twists to lie between Harry's legs. "What?", she smirks.

"You're lovely", he smiles back softly.

"Oh God, you are moony!", she laughs, reaching to cup his cheeks as she leans in for a kiss. "But I happen to think you're lovely too".

>

After things, inevitably, heat up, she pulls him back into the pool to cool down.

She floats on her back as he guides her gently around the pool. Hands groping her bum every so often, to her squirming amusement.

"So, umm, speaking of exes...", Harry clears his throat, in an awkward non-sequitur.

"Yeees?", Eloise blinks an eye open and looks up at him curiously.

"Well, I wanted to give you a heads up...".

"Yeees?", she encourages, righting herself to stand in front of him.

"Well, it's just that Kendall might swing by tonight, at the bar or the club. Louis texted to say they bumped into her last night and she said she wants to hang out with everyone before we're off. It's not a big deal. At all. We weren't anything serious, and we're still good friends. She's cool; really chill. So you might see her, or see me talking to her, but it's nothing. There's nothing there beyond friendship, I promise, and I just... Wanted to let you know", he spews, unnaturally quickly. For him.

"Jesus! Was that all in one breath?", she wraps her arms around his waist, stroking up his back soothingly as she looks up at him.

"Why are you nervous to tell me?", she asks plainly.

"We'll it's just... This, us, is so new... And I'd hate for anyone to say or do anything to make you to feel uncomfortable", he says quietly, earnestly.

"Well, thank you, for the heads up", she steps closer, lifting her arms to the back of his neck. "But I'm not worried. Because you told me", she looks at him meaningfully for a beat, before smirking playfully. "Besides, psh, I'll have my own supermodel in tow. I'm sure Rosie would be willing to have a catfight for me".

He laughs, relieved. "Thank you for being so understanding", he presses a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back with a wince. "But we, ugh, probably do need to have the exes chat at some point, don't we?", he groans in realisation.

>

When late morning rolls around, Eloise is standing over Harry's bed shoving her clothes and make-up back into her big slouchy tote bag. Humming to the quiet melody floating up from the speakers downstairs, she's pondering what to wear tonight and looking forward to rummaging through her suitcases at Adele's for some fresh outfits. If only to give Harry some respite from these denim shorts, she thinks with a smirk.

She flinches when muscular arms snake tightly around her from behind. "Have I told you how good you look in my bedroom?", he whispers lowly in her ear, hooking his chin over her shoulder as he casts an eye over her hurried packing.

"Keep them out", he reaches around her to pull the jeans back out her bag. "We can take the bike", he says lowly and slowly, lips pressed to the shell of her ear.

She gasps and twists in his arms to look up at him. "That's playing dirty!".

"What?", he protests innocently, "I'll be able to cut down to Beverly Hills quickly in time for lunch".

Pulling away from her and stepping backwards to his closet, "And, well, if it gets you all hot and bothered and looking forward to seeing me again tonight, then all the better!", he continues with a smirk, cockily shrugging his shoulders.

Returning quickly with a bundle of clothes in his arms, he chuckles to see her standing exactly as he left her, mouth slightly agape.

He saunters back to her and pulls a khaki green 'Obsession' emblazoned sweatshirt straight over her head.

He pecks a kiss to her lips whilst shimmying tight jeans up over his boxers, then tugs at the belt loop of her shorts, "Off".

"You don't need to wear leathers here, but pop your jeans on", he explains, reaching for his blue and white vertical striped shirt.

She stares at him, unblinking and with an eyebrow raised, whilst she pulls off her shorts to wiggle into her jeans. He's distracted by her legs before he clocks her haughty expression. "What?".

She tugs at his short sleeve and rolls her eyes, swerving past him before ducking into his closet.

Strutting back, she reaches up and pulls a grey sweatshirt straight over his head, exactly as he'd just done to her. "Don't even...", she levels flatly before reaching for her bag next to him.

"Ah, don't you even...!", he sasses back, batting her hand away to lift her bag on to his shoulder, as he casts a roving eye up and down her frame.

Her long legs look amazing in the tight skinny jeans, contrasting with the oversized sweatshirt swamping her top half. "You look good in my clothes", he grins, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss.

She looks down her bare feet and pulls a face. "I've only got open toed shoes...".

"I'm sure I'll have something of Gem's somewhere", he says, "Come on".

>

He heads to the garage to prepare the bike as she rummages in a cupboard in the laundry room. A mess of lost and forgotten items, she eyes a scrunched up Rolling Stones t-shirt with interest whilst digging for an elusive left shoe.

She walks into the garage, brandishing the t-shirt. "Totally calling dibs on this".

He looks up, "Sure. Wondered where that got to".

"Oh, it's yours? Sorry", she folds it and leaves it on the workbench before bending over to tie her laces.

She clocks him sneak the t-shirt into her bag. "Don't even!", he mimics, wagging a finger at her, before clocking her shoes with a laugh.

"What? These can't be yours too?", she laughs. "Sorry if Vans aren't up to par, Mr. YSL! But they were the only ones that fit. Everything else was massive".

"God, don't tell him that. They're Louis'!", he laughs again as he steps back to the bike.

>

"Grab those for me, please", he gestures to the helmets on the work bench.

He fishes the gloves out of the glossy black one and passes them to her. "They might be a bit big, but they'll have to do", he says as he slides her sunglasses off the top her head and hands them to her too.

He then pulls down her hair from the messy bun at the top of her head and skilfully pulls it into one at the nape of her neck. An oddly sexy gesture, she can't help think. But maybe that's just down to the proximity of the bike.

He bends his knees slightly as he gently pulls the helmet over her head and wiggles it into place before adjusting the chin strap. He opens the visor and carefully slides the legs of her sunglasses through. "That all feel okay?", he checks.

"Yerp", she muffles out, pulling the strap of her bag over her head and positioning it across her back.

"Do me a favour and hit that button once I'm through", he nods to the panel on the far wall as he passes her his helmet to hold. "Oh, and pull up Adele's address for me please", he says handing her his phone, open on the maps app.

She can only nod dumbly and wander over, staring transfixed as he throws a leg over the bike and nudges it off the kickstand with a practised roll of his hips. Jesus Christ.

The thundering roar as he turns the ignition and shifts to neutral has her practically drooling as he walks the bike out on to the drive.

She's only pulled from her reverie when he twists to look over his shoulder, nodding for her to follow. Quickly hitting the door close button, she joins him, hesitantly stepping close and handing over his phone and helmet.

He balances the helmet on the seat behind him and pinches at the map screen with one hand whilst absentmindedly gunning the throttle a bit to warm up the engine.

He has no idea what this is doing to her, she thinks. Then again, maybe he does.

She spots her opportunity whilst he's distracted and takes a few steps back, sliding her phone from her back pocket. She crouches low and sneaks some photos and videos. "Hey, H!", she calls loudly over the idling engine.

As he looks up, she captures what she's convinced is possibly the most perfect footage ever taken. In the dappled sunshine and moody shadows of his paved driveway, set against a backdrop of gently swaying palm fronds. Legs astride the gleaming bike, her gorgeous man looks up at her; expression melting from smoulderingly sexy to stunningly handsome as his pouty smirk transforms into a beaming smile as he starts to laugh. The slight wobble from the shake of her hand at the very end of the clip will serve as a fitting reminder of exactly how she felt about him in this moment. The anticipation almost too much to bear.

Pocketing his phone, he pulls on his helmet and gloves, and beckons her to him with a curl of his finger.

He pulls her close and pushes her phone deeper into her back pocket, raising his voice to ensure she hears him over the engine and through their helmets. "Swing a leg over. Feet on these. Lean into the corners; you'll get it. You'll have to get really close. Arms around my waist, but try not to distract me too much".

>

She's giddy with excitement by the time he's pulling through the gate and into the quiet road, and can't help but let out an uncontainable squeal of excitement as he picks up speed down the street.

Holding tightly on to his waist, hips nestled right into his bum, she feels the heat of him as much as heat of the bike beneath her and the Californian sun bouncing off the tarmac. The rush of the wind through her clothes as he speeds them up through the Hills feels exhilarating.

Just ten minutes later and she feels conflicted seeing Adele's gate come into view over his shoulder as he slows. Devastated that their fun is over so soon, but eager to get the helmets off and pounce on him. Oh, and to see the girls too, obviously.

>

She practically drags him from the bike and pulls their helmets off to tackle him with an intense kiss and roving hands.

They're interrupted by a shout from the front door. "Jesus! Impressionable eyes", Adele laughs, hands playfully covering the eyes of both the toddler and supermodel alongside her.

"Well, mission accomplished", Eloise pulls back with a sigh from a stunned Harry. "Might regret that tonight, mind...", she bites her lip, raking her eyes up and down him. She grasps his hand in hers and pulls him dazedly down the pathway to the door.

Adele insists he come in for a drink and they're soon settling into the plush sofas on the sprawling deck overlooking the pool.

>

Harry positions himself in the corner, spread legs jiggling with pent up energy and maybe a bit of nervousness. He knows how important these two are to Eloise. She's been surrounded by his family and friends for days now, and can appreciate just how well she's handled the pressure.

She folds into his side and he automatically pulls her closer, resting an arm behind her shoulder. They look up to see her two best friends eyeing them intently.

Adele casts Rosie a pointed look as she clears her throat.

"So, Harry, what exactly are your intentions with Eloise?", Rosie says seriously, leaning forward with an elbow perched on her crossed legs.

"Errr, well-", Harry's cut off after a second by Eloise's bark of laughter.

"Oh, do fuck off! What are you two like?". She turns back to a slightly pale-faced Harry, "Do not answer that".

Adele breaks first and hoots with laughter, patting Rosie on the back before pointing at Harry, "Your face!".

"Sorry! Couldn't resist", Rosie offers, hands up.

"Oh, don't! I've already got her dad and three brothers to contend with", he chuckles weakly, pressing a kiss to Eloise's temple.

Adele hoots with laughter again, rubbing her hands with glee.

"Ooh, shhh, would you?", Rosie's laugh tapers into a whine.

"You cannot still be hungover? You better man up for tonight!", Adele admonishes.

"What have you been up to now?", Eloise laughs. "I can't remember the last time I saw you not drunk or hungover, actually".

"I didn't mean to", she whines, reclining on the sofa to rest her weary head in Adele's lap. "Drinks at the end of my shoot turned into Jason's wrap dinner which turned into drinking till 3am with the cast".

"So Hollywood, darling", Eloise teases. "How bad?", she adds with some sympathy as Rosie bats away Adele's hand combing through her hair.

"Not great, but certainly not 'top tier'. Think a nap then hair of the dog should do it".

"What counts as 'top tier' bad?", Harry questions with a chuckle.

"Ooof", Eloise groans dramatically.

"The worst of the worst hangovers. Usually reserved the most outrageous benders, or diabolical mixing", Adele clarifies.

"Come on", Rosie says, interest piqued, "You must have some good stories with the band", she probes. "Regale me with your woes and make me feel better".

He shakes his head. "They keep us on a pretty tight leash, to be honest, so probably nothing as interesting as you expect".

He leans forward, "I mean we're no choir boys and have definitely had our moments", he chuckles at Eloise's raised eyebrow. "Nights when we were way drunker than management realised on stage in front of ninety thousand people at the Rose Bowl. Or when none of us could remember having been interviewed on live TV at the BRITs. Couple of trashed hotel rooms... That sort of stupid thing. Niall practically has Guinness running through his veins, but it's Louis and Liam that get lairy".

"And what about you?", Adele asks with a smirk.

He shrugs, "Well, you can be the judge of that for yourself tonight, right?", smirking back. He surreptitiously runs the hand hanging by Eloise's shoulder up the side of her breast, teasingly, promisingly.

"Well what about hers?", he counters, gesturing to a squirming Eloise. "I've seen these two put away some tequila", he points to her and Rosie, who gags. "There have to be some good stories here?", he grins at Adele.

"Hmmm...", she ponders. "Well none of us have knowingly touched sambuca" - Eloise and Rosie join her in gagging on cue - "since our BRIT School leaving do. But I'm not sure we could piece together enough from that night between us to cobble together a story anyway!".

"But El's worst? Hmm...", she drums her fierce red nails against her chin in thought. "Oh, it's gotta be St. Petersburg, late last year", she cackles.

Eloise groans at the thought before gasping in horror. "Oh God, no! We haven't, umm, had the exes chat yet", she grimaces.

"Well therein lies the problem. He's not technically an ex, is he?", Adele counters.

"Wait, what?", Harry gasps in horror, head whipping around to face Eloise.

"No! Not like that", she grabs his hands, hurriedly explaining. "She means we weren't ever together in the first place".

"Phew! But, who?", he asks, relieved but curious. She said there hadn't been anyone else since the beginning of the year.

"Urgh", Eloise groans dramatically, shaking her head in her hands.

"Sorry, not sorry", Adele singsongs with a smirk. "Well, go on...", she gestures to Eloise. "Why don't you tell it and I'll jump in when you get to the blanks?", she teases.

"Okay, err...", Eloise lifts herself up to sit facing Harry, cross legged, hands resting on his own his in his lap. "Some context. It was last Autumn, right at the end of filming War and Peace. We were playing Natasha and Andrei. I met James a year earlier, through our agency", she winces as she says his name. "I'd been pathetically pining after him for most of it, but was finally coming to my senses. He'd been grieving his ex so I was really careful to just be there as a friend and didn't push anything at all, but I guess he knew I felt something and it was getting awkward...", she tails off seeing Harry pulling at the neck of his sweatshirt in discomfort. He was expecting funny drunken antics, not a heavy exes chat in front of an audience.

"He totally strung you along! Bloody played you hot and cold", Adele interjects before Eloise carries on.

"Anyway, filming had been so intense and we'd had a big bust up over his moods and properly fallen out, despite being stuck in each others pockets, filming in Russia and bloody remote Latvia. I was hurt at the rejection and desperately trying to get over him", she takes a deep breath and looks at Harry cautiously. He nods in encouragement.

"Then the good old BBC insisted on us shooting a love scene...", she grimaces as he blanches. She continues hastily, "My first. Urgh, it was hideous. We were barely speaking and I was in total turmoil, having to pretend to have the feelings for his character that I'd been desperately trying to switch off for him. I was all over the place really". She shakes her head, palm to her forehead recalling the anguish. "I hope to God it doesn't make the cut. It wasn't in the book so they'd get slated for it anyway...".

"Anyway, safe to say, I'd had the worst day ever. I literally couldn't speak to anyone after and just hightailed it straight off set... Dramatic, moi?!", she chuckles ruefully. "I got back to the hotel in the city centre by mid-afternoon and went straight to the bar. I still had my hair all pinned up in ringlets and was knocking back neat vodka. Just ridiculous. In the end the barman left me the bottle. I'd barely eaten in two days from the stress and, well, the pressure of stripping off. In front of him and the Russian crew", she shivers in recollection.

"Anyway, this one...", she gestures to Adele, "Serendipitously, was flying in for private gig. She found me in the hotel bar a couple of hours later. I can barely remember".

Harry bites his lower lip in sympathy and pulls her in to him, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

Adele jumps in. "It was a quiet bar in a classy five star hotel. Oh my God, she'd sunk half a bottle of vodka and ordered loads of caviar".

"I don't even like it; vodka or caviar!", Eloise laughs.

"She was talking the ear off this old barman and there was a dodgy business man who definitely hoped she was some high-class call girl. It was carnage. So I dragged her upstairs, threw her in the shower, let her have a good cry, then left a poor assistant to babysit her. When I got back a few hours later after the gig, she was awake again and had sobered up a tiny bit and was bloody raring to go! We stayed in the suite but just went mad; singing and dancing and jumping on the bed. Woke up the next morning with two more bottles of vodka gone between four of us. It was like something out of The Hangover. She even slept in the bath!", she points at a blushing Eloise.

"I can still taste the vodka when I think about it. I was sick as a dog and had to go back to set to say goodbye to the crew. I saw a photo afterwards and swear my skin was actually green. Anyway, I flew home sprawled on the floor of her jet, wishing for death. I didn't feel okay again for like a week. Never again", she says adamantly, shaking her head.

"It was great!", Adele cackles gleefully.

"Can we please change the subject", Rosie weakly interjects, looking a bit green herself.

"Well...", Harry coughs, a bit overwhelmed. "I better keep you away from the vodka tonight then".

"Oh you're fine", she reassures him. "The vodka definitely didn't help, but the emotional meltdown was to blame, I think. Not planning on that tonight either", she chuckles.

His phone rings in his pocket and she sees him swiftly reject Jeff's call. "Shit, I should go. I'm going to be late for lunch", he jumps straight up, kissing the other girls on the cheek goodbye, before heading off quickly.

"Fuck, did that just scare him off?", a panicky Eloise whispers to them before hurriedly following him out.

>

She catches up to him at the bike, where he takes her by surprise, whirling around to wrap her tightly in his arms. "I hate the thought of you so torn up", he mumbles, squeezing her tightly.

"All in the past", she reassures him, squeezing him back gratefully, before he pulls her off her feet and into a passionate kiss.

He throws a leg over the bike whilst she palms the helmets, then unhooks a key from his keyring and hands it to her.

"Why don't you drop off that", he gestures to the black helmet, "And your stuff back at the house on the way out tonight? Have some drinks with the girls there if you want. I'll text you the codes".

He takes his helmet from her but hesitates before putting it on, pulling her in for another sweet kiss.

"And, umm...", he looks at her intently, "Can I take you out tomorrow? On a proper date. You know, without friends or family cramping our style. Just you and I?", he asks a little nervously.

"I'd love that", she swoons, beaming at him. "Can't wait to see you later", she tugs at his sweatshirt.

"I'll miss you. Try to stay out of trouble!", he jokes with a smirk as he fixes his gloves and pulls on his helmet.

Then, with a rev of the engine, he waves to Adele and Angelo on her hip at the front door before throwing Eloise a wink and tearing off up the drive. 

"Drive carefully", she shouts after him.

Fuck. That bike. That man. She groans as she reaches the door again.

>

"God, you've got it bad!", Adele ribs her.

"In my defence-", she holds up a finger and pulls up the video she took of him on the bike earlier, playing it to Adele.

"Lucky you", she pervs as they settle back on the sofas with a sprawled out Rosie. "But he's got it just as bad. Did you see his face when you were talking about James? He looked physically in pain at the thought of you having feelings for someone else".

Rosie heaves herself upright. "Speaking of pain, is he as well hung as rumour has it? Details, please", she laughs with a devilish smirk. Don't be fooled by her angelic features.

Eloise swoops Angelo into her arms, fully intent on using the toddler as deflection from their imminent barrage of no holds barred questions, but he wriggles out of her grasp and toddles off. Traitor.

She groans and flops back into the cushions at their unwavering expectant expressions. "Ugh, okay," she sits up and leans forward. "Yes. It's mind-blowing, alright?", she eyes them both intently. "Everything about him is amazing. I get butterflies every time I look at him, melt every time I hear his voice and get goosebumps whenever he touches me", she fans herself. "He's funny and silly and sweet and cute and just so sexy", she beams. "It just feels right and easy and I'm so happy and I don't want to jinx it, so please don't keep on, okay?".

"Awwww," Adele coos, overcome at her outpouring of affection.

"So, yes he's hung, right? Knew it!", Rosie snaps her fingers. "That swagger, oof!".

With a growl, Eloise throws a cushion right at Rosie's face before jumping up, muttering about needing to find something to wear.

>

A while later, Adele pokes her head around the guest bedroom door to find Eloise kneeling in front of her open suitcases, tossing things on to the bed behind her.

She steps behind her and leans down to wrap her arms around her. "I'm so happy for you, doll. You deserve the world and I think he wants to give it to you. Let him", she says softly, pressing a kiss to her head.

Eloise hugs Adele's forearms wrapped across her chest and feels herself welling up. She's just so happy, and has all the feels. All of them. 

"Oh and that one, definitely", Adele says plucking a white dress from the suitcase. "You'll make him fucking drool".


	8. Part H

7th July 2015 (continued)

Eloise and Adele enjoyed a lovely long lunch catching up whilst Rosie slept off her hangover in the shade.

Having taken their time to get dolled up, they leisurely sip glasses of champagne while they wait for Adele's security and driver to arrive. They fawn over each other, and it's fair enough. They're dressed to the nines and looking and feeling fabulous.

Adele's in a fine-knit black jumper that slips sexily off one shoulder, tucked into a leather pencil skirt with quilted Chanel heels. A bright red lip and nails offset her sharp caramel bob.

Rosie has tucked a skimpy black silk camisole into a mini skirt of oversized metallic sequins. Her legs are lengthened still by vertiginous Louboutin pumps. She drapes a fierce black leather biker jacket jauntily over her shoulders in a way that only a top model could get away with. Her honey tresses are loosely curled and her famous pout dons a fittingly rose pink hue.

Eloise's tight white mini dress sits dangerously high on her long thighs. The high racer cut top balances all the tanned leg on display, but nicely shows off her collar bones and toned shoulders. Sexy cut outs span up from her ribs to the t-shaped open back. She lets the dress do the talking, accessorising with simple silver strappy Aquazzura heels, her silver Cartier Tank watch and a little black Gucci cross body bag. Lashings of mascara, eyeliner and a smokey shadow make her blue eyes pop, with a subtle gloss to her naturally pink lips. She smoothes her fingers nervously over the sleekened long blonde hair pulled forward over one shoulder.

As the car arrives and they coo over Angelo in his onesie pyjamas in his nanny's arms, Eloise throws an oversized slouchy black blazer on to cover up, self-consciously feeling over-dressed for an early dinner at a relatively relaxed private members club.

>

He's still out, but they stop at Harry's for Eloise to drop her stuff and show the girls around before heading to Soho House West Hollywood for a relaxed and leisurely dinner.

Their discrete corner table has incredible views through the glass walls over the sprawling city in front of them. The sun lowers and then sets in a spray of pink and orange as the lights come on and darkness falls.

They're all so busy that it's rare for them to be in the same place at once, let alone to get most of a day and night together. They're all in a great mood, and the champagne they wash their mains down with ensures their raucous laughter is plentiful.

>

They've just finished eating when Eloise's phone rings discretely in her bag. Spotting it's Harry, she grins guiltily and apologises as she takes the call, hushing their playful jeering as she tries to hear him.

"Hey beautiful", he coos. "Are you at Soho House already?", he raises his voice over the noisy chatter around him.

"Well hello, handsome! Yes, just finished some delicious sea bass. What's up?".

"Oh great. Any chance you could pop down to the lobby with your membership card? A couple of the band brought extras and there's a limit of two each, so we're struggling to get everyone in", he explains with a chuckle.

"Of course", she says already sliding out the booth and pulling her blazer over her shoulders. "I'll be down in a second".

"Can't wait. Thank you". He's pretty sure they could convince them to waive the rules for the biggest band in the world, but he'd jumped at the opportunity to call her straight away in the hopes of seeing her sooner. The guys see straight through it but kindly humour him.

>

Eloise makes her way carefully down the long straight concrete staircase. Very conscious of her short hemline and the crowd gathered below her, she pulls the blazer together at her hip with one hand whilst tightly gripping the bannister with the other.

At the sound of Niall's wolf whistle up the stairs, Harry spins around from chatting to Louise and Lottie and looks up.

Fucking hell. Those legs. Her eyes are cast downward at the steps but he can see the slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Holy shit, H!", Lou whispers beside him as Lottie nudges him in approval.

Eloise looks up as she reaches the last flight and her eyes lock immediately with Harry's stare as he laughs with two blondes alongside him, at the front of the crowd of twelve or so rowdy guys.

He looks amazing. Grey boots, black skinnies, pale blue silk shirt half unbuttoned and hair tumbling around his shoulders.

She smiles widely as she reaches them with a bright "Hi!" in greeting. For once, she's towering over him, one step up and in her high heels.

His hands reach up to her hips to hold her at arms length, emerald eyes running appraisingly from her heels to her sleek pale blonde hair.

She casts a quick cautious eye over the lobby before leaning down over him. He reaches up to tilt her head and kisses her low on the cheek, dangerously close to her mouth, before whispering lowly in her ear. "You look sensational", he drawls. "Fucking hell, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?". He pulls back to look her in the eye, smirking. "You're a cruel temptress, Cadogan!".

Giggling coquettishly, she finally steps down into his arms and can smell champagne on him too as she buries her smiling face into his neck.

He pulls back and side steps to introduce her to the girls. Bubbly and tipsy, they smother her simultaneously with hugs and kisses to her cheeks as he looks on fondly. Sneaking a hand under her blazer, he delights when his fingers trail over the skin of her partially clad back. He can't wait to see what's under there. What a dress. What a girl.

"Would you mind signing them in?", he prompts.

"Of course", she smiles, leaning past him to the counter to hand over her black card with the square emblazoned logo to the hostess and reach for a pen.

Behind them, she's conscious of a couple of older guys trying to corral the rest of the rowdy lads. Liam reaches over to squeeze her shoulder in greeting whilst Niall calls out "Hi darlin'".

She waves with a grin and calls back, "Catch up in a bit! Just finishing dinner then we'll join you". She gets her card back and turns back to Harry. "I better...", she gestures up the stairs.

"We'll walk you up", he says quickly, eyeing her short hemline. He steps right behind her to block the view from those behind him as they ascend the long staircase, Eloise chattering to Lottie in front of him, with Lou by his side. She laughs, catching him eyeing Eloise's toned legs unapologetically.

Three landings up, safely away from the prying eyes of the busy lobby below, he reaches to grasp Eloise's hand and spins her around to him to steal a firm kiss, much to the girls' delight. 

With her heels and his boots there's no height difference and they playfully explore the new angle.

She peels off over towards the entrance to the restaurant giggling. "Won't be long", she flirts, strutting backwards in her heels, as he grins at her. 

As the rest of the boys catch up to him, he throws another look her way, and delights in catching her looking over her shoulder at him, before following the others straight up the stairs.

>

Rosie and Adele tease her when she gets back to the table. "Oh do fix your lippie, you hussy", Adele admonishes. Eloise dabs her lips cautiously with her napkin before Rosie pats her arm in reassurance, "It's fine".

It's busy but not heaving in the restaurant on a Tuesday night, but Eloise cringes with embarrassment when the waiters bring a candle-studded slice of chocolate tart to their table, serenading her with Happy Birthday.

"Oh, my God! It was three weeks ago, you dicks", she hisses at the girls before laughing and thanking the staff, desperate to eschew the attention.

Blushing furiously at their cackling laughter, she reaches for the second bottle to realise it's finished. Seeing that it's almost 9.30pm, they decide to head upstairs to meet Harry and the others.

>

The three girls are escorted from the restaurant up to the Club Bar on the top floor. 

On the way, Adele enquires if they can book out the private terrace of the rooftop garden for some privacy. Eloise and Rosie flank her, strutting behind with arms entwined and heads together in laughter.

They're all tall - Adele 5'8" and Eloise and Rosie both 5'9" - but their varying heel heights stagger them a bit more than usual. Rosie's six inch Louboutin pumps make Eloise wince in pain just looking at them. She can't claim her four inch strappy sandals are the comfiest shoes she owns, but is confident she'll be in better shape than Rosie by the end of the night.

They stop at the marble bar whilst the host taps away on her tablet, asking Adele about numbers. "More Dom?", Rosie checks with Eloise before leaning over the bar.

A barman appears almost immediately, much to the disdain of the guys waiting alongside them. "So that's how it's done, huh?", a short guy with slicked-back black hair turns to them, dark eyes roving.

Eloise shrugs half-heartedly, more focused on casting her gaze around the large room to find Harry.

"Are you a model?", the guy asks, and it takes her a moment to realise he's talking to her.

Rosie snorts derisively over her shoulder. "Not as often as her agent wishes... Or her boyfriend".

"Oh, man. You should ditch him", the guy says to Eloise, his friends egging him on, all similarly smarmy looking.

"For you?", Eloise scoffs. "That's awfully presumptuous".

"Well, I'm a forward kinda guy", Slimy steps closer to her. "Are you girls from England?".

It's Adele who cuts in, putting a manicured hand firmly on his shoulder. He does a double take. "Yes. And look, mate, she's too polite to tell you to back off, but I'm not", she warns, rolling her eyes back to the hostess alongside her.

Rosie turns from the bar with an ice bucket and champagne flutes which she hands to them both with an eye roll of her own. Slimy catches it.

Adele calls over to the barman, "Keep those coming, please". She gestures over to the table with the One Direction boys she's spotted behind the bar.

Eloise follows her gaze and catches Harry's eye.

But Slimy gets their attention again, calling out to Adele as they start walking away. "You know you should really think twice about standing next to these two", shaking his head as he looks her up and down with a frown.

Adele just snorts dismissively before striding abruptly away, done with him. "Alright lads?", she calls brightly, getting the big table's attention.

Eloise halts mid-stride and whirls around to face the guy, furious. Rosie right alongside her.

She struts back and glares down at him, "How dare you say that to her?".

"Why are beautiful women always such bitches?", he snaps back defensively.

"Hmm, must be the way you speak to them?", Rosie says flatly causing his friends to chuckle.

"So where's this boyfriend then? Maybe I should ask for some tips", he jeers at Eloise.

"He wouldn't have all night", Eloise sasses.

"Back off, alright. No need to embarrass yourself more than you already have", Rosie says condescendingly whilst surreptitiously picking up a glass of water from the bar and nudging Eloise subtly.

With practised ease, in a perfect display of her acting chops, Eloise stumbles on her heel into Rosie, who throws out her arms to steady them, dousing his crotch in the process. They pretend to be shocked and apologetic, Eloise taking a cautious step and wincing at her ankle convincingly.

The table behind them roar with laughter as he jumps back enraged, "You stupid bitch! These are silk".

"Oh, honey...", Rosie chuckles with a hand on her hip and haughty expression across her beautiful face. "I think we both know they're polyester. They're all bunched up on your teeny tiny dick", she gestures, pinching her fingers together derisively.

Eloise throws her head back in laughter before grabbing the ice bucket from the bar and hooking her arm through Rosie's to pull her away. "Okay, okay, enough!".

The hostess winks at them as they pass. "Should have thrown the glass at his crotch".

They snigger and smirk at each other as they near the table, everyone clapping and cheering, to which they playfully bow and curtsy. Harry is the first to step up to them. "What did he say to you? That was savage!".

He takes the ice bucket and fills up their champagne flutes, before putting a hand to Eloise's back and steering her over to introduce her to the band, and Paul and Will from their management team.

>

The friendly hostess sets them up on the private terrace and keeps the drinks flowing.

Eloise sits across Harry's knees on an armchair opposite Will and Adele when she hears a couple of familiar voices.

"Ah, Styles. Still pawing at my baby sister I see?", Ben sasses, perching on Eloise's lap to kiss her cheek whilst he laughs at Harry's groan.

Mer shoos him off and he skips away to do the rounds and say hello to everyone. She reaches to smother them both into a hug and chuckles, "Sorry, think he got accidentally shitfaced at dinner with James and the CBS team".

"I'm definitely not drunk enough for drunk Ben", Eloise grimaces, jumping up and heading to the bar.

Under her and Niall's bad influence, the shots soon start flowing. In the privacy of their secluded corner, they're all carefree and up for a good time. With music pulsing from the speakers in the tree strewn patio, everyone mills around chatting, laughing and dancing.

Lottie is giddy with excitement at the prospect of having another girl in their heavily outnumbered tour gang, and laughs with glee at prospect of the similarity of Eloise's name to Louis and Louise's only adding to the confusion.

"Fuck's sake, another one," Louis moans, playfully throttling Lou.

"Hey, there's no 'u' in mine!", Eloise laughs in protest. "You can carry on fighting between yourselves for that one!".

She can't help but smile and blush when she keeps catching Harry's eye.

>

Well on her way to drunk, and giggling as she follows Lottie out the toilets, Eloise is pulled into a dark corridor. Quickly recognising the oddly appealing combination of tequila, Tom Ford cologne and just him, she squeals with laughter and calls to Lottie that they'll be right out.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that", Harry whispers deeply. He pushes her into a dark corner with an urgent press of his hips, hands trailing up her ribs and over the bare skin of her back.

"Well someone's up for a party", she trills, grinding her hips playfully against his in response.

"You're killing me in this dress", he groans, assailing her lips with a heated, handsy kiss.

They eventually break apart at Paul's lilting voice. "Jesus, H! You're not invisible down there", he squints at them from the toilet door. "Do put her down", he chastises before making his way back outside.

Harry sniggers into her neck, planting wet kisses as Eloise tries to shove him off to hastily pull her dress back down.

>

As they make it back towards the patio, they find everyone else is definitely very merry too. Lottie sits talking animatedly with Louis, heads bowed, smoking in the corner. Niall's booming laughter rolls over the big table - laden with bottles and empty shot glasses - surrounded by the band and a couple of their girlfriends. Rosie, Adele, Mer and Paul dance around the armchairs. Ben, Liam and Will chat over by the doors.

They all turn, hollering and cat-calling, when Harry leads Eloise back outside, both noticeably more flushed and dishevelled than they were before.

"Oh, piss off! Can you blame me?", Harry shrugs, laughing them off as he claps a hand on Ben's shoulder, apologetically.

"Who else needs to dance?", he calls, "Bootsy Bellows?", to another chorus of cheers.

A tipsy Paul snaps back into work mode impressively quickly. "Right, split into groups though, the paps will be out". He calls for their security to meet them downstairs for the short walk down the block, before dividing them up.

In the end it's the band with Liam and Will. Paul, Lottie, Louis and Niall. And Louise, Harry and Eloise, and Ben and Mer.

Despite Mer's best attempts to drag Ben home, and the firm "No" Paul gets from Harry when he tries to take Eloise with him. "It's okay".

>

They all stumble downstairs and gather in the lobby. Rosie and Adele slip out first with her security. The rest of the groups then follow in loose sixty second intervals, with a security guard shepherding each on the short walk down the road.

Harry and Eloise's group leaves last and they can see the paps' flashes and hear their shouts up ahead. Eloise tenses and clutches tighter at the blazer draped over her shoulders. Harry notices and hands her off to Kevin, their security guard. "Get her and the girls through first please". Harry squeezes her hand and places a kiss to her temple before he smoothly hangs back and falls into step behind Ben.

>

A little dazed, she blinks away the bright flashes behind her eyelids whilst waiting for Harry out of sight, just inside the door. His tactic worked perfectly. The paps spotted him and surged into a frenzy, barely taking notice of her as she slipped quickly through the velvet ropes.

He staggers blindly through the door and she grabs his hand immediately. "You okay?", he asks lowly.

She nods quickly and leans into him. "Looks dark in there, can we dance?", she purrs invitingly.

"You bet. Just stick to the VIP section, okay?".

>

He follows the others, leading her over the striped flooring and past plush booths; the music thumping and club pretty dark despite the roving lights. They make it up to the raised platform and nod to the host at the velvet ropes before joining the others at the table in the back corner near the bar.

They pass Liam and Louis conferring with a hostess, ordering bottles for the table. "Tequilaaaa, please", Harry sing songs.

They make it to the booth and he slides his hands up her arms to the lapels of her blazer. "Can I?", he gives them a soft tug.

She grins and nods her thanks. He tosses it behind Adele's back on to the pile in the corner as he spins her around between his arms to admire the dress again up close. "Stunning".

She jumps back as a blur of long arms and dark hair suddenly engulfs him.

"Kenny!", he cheers, returning her hug.

"Oh, you're wasted too!", she laughs.

"Heyyy! Let me introduce you. Kendall, this stunner...", he gestures pointedly, proudly, "Is Eloise".

"Well, hi! I've heard all about you", Kendall grins, embracing her enthusiastically too.

"Well, I guess I know a fair bit about you too!", Eloise chuckles awkwardly.

Rosie and Ben pop up simultaneously either side of them and distract Kendall enough to let Eloise take a proper look at her. She's tall too, but teeny tiny and absolutely flawless. 

It strikes Eloise that she looks disconcertingly like a Snapchat filter, and she can't help but peer around a bit to see if it distorts. Obviously not, she chuckles at herself. She must be drunker than she realised.

Eloise tunes back in only to catch Harry ignoring the conversation and looking straight at her, all moonily again. "What?", she laughs at him, stepping behind Rosie to sidle up next to him, arms wrapping around each other.

He just smiles at her indulgently and pecks a kiss to her lips.

"You guys look great together", Kendall smiles kindly. "I gotta go to the bar before my sister kills me, but we'll dance later, 'kay?", she promises before strutting off.

Eloise can't help but look around surreptitiously. Spotting Khloe at the back she can't help but grin; she was always her favourite Kardashian.

She turns back as Harry pulls her towards their booth and looks up to see all eyes flitting between them and Kendall at the bar. "No drama, here", Eloise laughs, hands held aloft.

"Nicely done. You classy bitch", Adele nods handing her another glass of champagne and clinking rims. "Of course the night is but young", she giggles naughtily.


	9. Part I

A/N: Trigger warning - this chapter references to some feelings and symptoms relating to bereavement.

8th July 2015 (very early morning)

They're all mingling and chatting around their booth when a sample of MC Hammer's Can't Touch This drops in the middle of a high tempo mix, blaring through the speakers. Goofing around, Eloise does the dance - pretty flawlessly, despite her high heels.

She laughs as Rosie and Liam fail to master it; her instructions evidently too much after all the shots they've been throwing back.

Wildly impressed, Lottie and Lou squeal and accuse her of holding out on them. They drag her and the other girls straight to the dance floor of the VIP section.

>

A while later, Mer drops into Ben's lap, complaining she can't keep up and is getting too old for this shit.

She leans over to Harry. "What on earth are you doing over here, Styles? Your girl's on fine form! I haven't seen her let loose on a dance floor in ages. Completely oblivious to all the the attention she's getting in that dress, mind", she rolls her eyes fondly.

Ben just grunts in response before Harry shoots out of his seat, a few of the other boys trailing in his wake.

>

"...To the bang bang boogie say up jump the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie the beat". Eloise is laughing and dancing, rapping along to a sample of Rapper's Delight with Adele when she feels familiar big hands wrap around her from behind.

His hips nestle closely behind hers, following her lead as she moves flawlessly to the reverberating beat. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, he leans over the other to rap along lowly in her ear.

She laughs with glee and leans back against his chest as the song finishes and Harry's whispers turn lewd, explaining in graphic detail what he plans to do to her when they're alone. The tequila has most definitely hit him and she loves it.

It takes her foggy brain a beat to notice that the boys and girls have subtly boxed them into the corner of the dance floor, providing some privacy. She smirks mischievously before shimmying around him so that she's in the corner with his back to the crowd. She steps even closer and gives him a handsy, non-verbal sneak preview of what she intends to do to him later.

They're pulled from their dirty dancing when Adele leans in to shout over the thumping bass that they're going outside for a smoke.

"Need some air?", he asks, pulling her back from him with a hand cupping the nape of her neck. He twists her long hair loosely around his fist and she delights at the air hitting her flushed skin.

"God, yes", she nods, and grabs his hand quickly as Adele pulls hers, tugging them towards the doors to the terrace.

"I need to check on Louis", he says quietly in her ear, squeezing her shoulder as he leaves her with Adele, Rosie, Liam and a bunch of the others.

Louis had been noticeably off and relatively quiet for most of the night, spending most of it just talking with Lottie, Will or Paul. It's nearing 1am and the last time Harry had seen him, he'd been knocking back a string of shots hard.

Spotting him smoking in the corner, Harry takes a deep breath before heading over, dragging Niall with him for moral support.

>

It turns out Louis is antsy because Will gave him the heads up earlier that People magazine have caught wind of his baby news. They're due to publish an exposé next week and their publicists can't stop it. He's feeling conflicted, worried how everyone will react.

Harry looks over from their stilted chat at hearing Adele chanting Eloise's name loudly, proffering her cigarette whilst Rosie claps excitedly. Liam, Lottie and Lou all lean in eagerly.

He hadn't taken her for the type to submit to peer pressure easily, so is surprised to see her take a long drag.

He watches on curiously as she holds the smoke in her throat, hands fanning as her eyes start watering before she coughs it all out.

There's a moment of anticipation until a pitch perfect rendition of Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart cuts through the quietened crowd around her. "Turn around / Every now and then I get a little bit lonely / and you're never coming round...". Husky, raspy and gravelly, it would seem unthinkable that it's coming from Eloise, but he's seen her in action before.

He brings his fingers to his mouth and lets out a shrill whistle then claps wildly for her as she turns around to him, laughing.

'Gotcha!', he mouthes, cleverly.

'Touché', she sasses back with a smile and knowing tilt of her head.

"You've hit the jackpot there, lad. Don't fuck it up", Louis says glumly.

"Don't intend to", Harry reassures with a determined shake of his head. He claps Louis' shoulder and stands up to head over to her.

Fuck. The sound of her raspy, ravaged voice has him getting hard again in an instant.

>

Eloise and Mer dance goofily in the middle of the quietening terrace, whilst Harry, Paul, Ben and Niall sit in a booth beside them, looking on as they chat.

His years in the spotlight have given Harry a finely honed sixth sense for people watching or filming him, and he's aware of a table of guys on the other side of the terrace casting glances and looking over. One in particular catches his eye. A sandy haired guy who looks neither at him nor Niall, but between Eloise and Ben, curiously.

He's distracted from his conversation with Paul when when he notices the guy approaching tentatively.

"Eloise?", he calls in an accent almost identical to Ben's.

She whirls around to face him and stills. "...Mikey? Oh, wow, hi", surprise written across her face.

He steps closer, hesitantly, giving her a tentative half hug.

"And Ben, right?", he looks down across their table.

Ben just nods, lifting his beer bottle in greeting. Harry catches him cut his eyes quickly to his, widening them slightly and inclining his head slightly up towards them as if to say 'On guard'.

Ben watches keenly, not looking away, even as Mer walks to stand behind him and whisper questioningly in his ear.

Harry takes his cue from him and watches Eloise and this guy closely, following their stilted conversation.

"It's been a while... What are you doing in LA?", Eloise asks this Mikey.

"I'm just here for a stag do. We went to Vegas", he gestures vaguely to the table of lads he'd come from. "God, I can't believe I've bumped into you. You've certainly changed... Must've been the funeral when I last saw you?".

Eloise visibly stiffens, cutting her eyes sharply to Ben and then Harry before landing back on Mikey. "Erm, yeah. Well, it's been a while", she says after a little cough to clear her still raspy throat.

"Six years and two months", he replies flatly.

"Yeah", she replies quietly, playing nervously with her hair before dejectedly dropping down into the booth to sit next to Harry. She gestures for Mikey to take the seat opposite, next to Niall.

The rest of the table have quietened from their previously drunken chatter. They can't help but feel a little sobered, quietly following this odd conversation.

"God, look at you... You're definitely not the broken little twiglet you were back then, are you!", he says unexpectedly.

She's taken aback and stares at him agape before swallowing thickly, and realising he must be pretty drunk. Feeling disconcerted, it's like she's sobered up instantly, but there's still a lag as she tries to make sense of his sudden changes in direction.

"Fuck, sorry", he realises he's overstepped and holds a hand up in apology. "I just cant help but wonder if she'd be like you...", he says, searching her face intently. "You were always so alike. She used to pretend she was triplets with you and Ollie".

"Yeah", Eloise smiles fondly. "I miss her too", she reaches over to squeeze his arm in sympathy. "Every day", she adds quietly. "Sorry. I'm a bit drunk", she mumbles, shaking her head.

Harry surreptitiously rubs a hand on her lower back. He doesn't know who she's referring to, but senses she needs the comfort.

Mikey laughs ruefully. "Yeah, me too". He clears his throat. "Anyway, what've you been up to? Last I heard you were raising merry hell at Stowe...", he asks jovially, eyebrow raised in question.

"Ha!", she chuckles awkwardly. "Erm, I didn't stay there long. I, umm, just finished at Cambridge. I used to bump into your friend George's brother, Tom. His third year and my first year overlapped. Do you still see-", she rambles on.

"God, you've really landed on your feet, haven't you?", he cuts her off abruptly.

The others around the table shuffle and cast glances in acknowledgement of the uncomfortable dynamic.

Eloise stiffens again, sitting on her hands nervously.

"Cambridge... Looking like this", he sweeps a hand up and down her. "Hanging out with celebs...", he gestures around them. "What are you doing in LA?", he presses.

"Just... Figuring things out", she says slowly, vaguely.

The extended silence and awkward clearing of throats around the table is broken as Rosie, unaware, drums on the table as she dances past at head of a ridiculous noisy conga line. Adele, Lou, Lottie and Liam follow past in formation.

"You coming back in to dance?", Liam slurs over his shoulder.

Before anyone can respond, Mikey whirls back around to face Eloise. "You still dance?", he demands. "Ballet?", he implores.

"No", she fires back, flatly. "Not since-".

"Well, that's something, I suppose", he grits out quietly. After a pause he cuts his eyes back to hers and sneers, "Wouldn't be quite fair for you to have everything, now would it?".

She physically bristles.

"Mike-", Ben cuts in sternly, in warning.

He raises his hands at him. "I'm just saying-".

"Well don't", Ben snaps back, his tone leaving nothing to the imagination.

Eloise grips at Harry's thigh under the table. He wraps his hand over hers and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Oh, it's alright for you, mate", he scoffs. You've still got your sister".

"Okay, enough, please", Ben raises his voice. "Losing Sophie almost broke her, Mike. She's worked so hard for everything she's achieved in spite of that. You can't resent her for it", Ben defends her.

Her gut is shouting at her to remove herself from the situation, but she feels oddly frozen. Instead her hand tightens on Harry's thigh as her eyes dart around, as if plotting an escape.

Paul and Niall look worried, throwing concerned looks at Harry, who himself is looking from Mike to Ben, desperate for answers.

"How can I not?", Mike implores at Ben before rounding on Eloise, accusingly. "She skipped off to New York with you and never came home", his voice breaks.

Eloise physically recoils, and Harry cuts in firmly. "Hey, now-".

But Mikey talks over him, voice raising as he fires questions at Eloise, desperately. "Why didn't you do more? Why couldn't you stop it? She was always in awe of you and trying to compete with you, you know? It was awful for her-".

This time she cuts him off, suddenly furious. "Of course I know that. And I hate it", she seethes lowly. "You don't have to tell me. I was fucking there, as you point out. I lived it. Every damn day for two years", her voice shakes with emotion. "They took what we loved and made us hate it", she scoffs. "We were too young and it was too much... They realised it wasn't the be all and end all for me, but they goaded her; told her she could be perfect if she just tried harder. I was ready to come home after the first semester but she refused and I couldn't leave her. So I stayed. For her... And it broke me to watch her shut down, emotionally and then physically... Your mum, my mum; they wouldn't listen. It wasn't until Dad came and saw and pulled us straight out. But it was too late... When she didn't get better... That last time I saw her at the hospice-", she chokes out, running out of steam.

She gasps a shaky breath before continuing, steeling herself. "I am so sorry for your loss, Mike", she looks at him imploringly. "But don't you dare say I wasn't there for her, when I was the only one that was. She was like a sister to me too, and I wish things could have been different. I wish I could just hear her voice again...". Tears pool in her eyes.

Harry, as shocked as the others in the thick silence, can't do much more than pull her gently towards his side in support.

Mike stares back at her, ashen faced at her outpouring of emotion, before stuttering at her, "I'm sorry, Eloise. I didn't...". Swallowing thickly, he reaches for his phone and taps away before sliding it to her.

Harry can just about make out a video clip loaded up. Two blonde young girls in tutus smiling broadly at the camera. Eloise gasps as she hits play with shaking fingers.

Her tears finally spill as she presses play again and holds the speaker to her ear. Her face crumples and she tosses the phone back at him and sucks in ragged, shaky breaths as she lets out a sob.

There's another beat of silence before Mike whispers "Sorry, I'm sorry" repeatedly.

Harry says "Oh, El-" at the same time, and it's as if she remembers the small audience and recoils, grappling to pull herself hastily out of the booth.

>

At Ben's nod, Harry flies after her, just catching her as she stumbles blindly through her tears. He pulls her into him and she crumples, sobbing into his shoulder.

He leads her to a quiet corner and pulls her on to his lap, cooing hushed words of reassurance in her ear, as he soothes a hand up her back to her heaving shoulders and back down.

Behind them, Ben cuts off Mike's drunken shameful apologies as a friend tries to pull him up and away.

"Look, I'm so sorry that you lost your sister. But that doesn't give you the right to attack mine. That wasn't fair. They were only fifteen... Fuck, I'll never forget the state of her when she got home... She had to build herself back up, and it was agonising to watch, but I'm so proud of her. She's the strongest person I know, so don't you dare try to tear her back down", he levels at him flatly.

Ben turns, dismissing him. Nudging Niall to get out the booth, he asks Paul to get a car round the back for them, then Niall to fetch her stuff from inside.

He and Mer approach Eloise cautiously, her shoulders still heaving and face buried firmly in Harry's broad shoulder. Crouching down in front of them, Ben runs a hand down her arm and Mer rubs her knee soothingly.

>

Harry stands against the stone wall of the back alley, waiting for the car with Eloise leaning heavily into his chest.

Her sobbing has subsided but tears still leak from her eyes and her breathing is shaky as she whispers "I'm sorry, I'm okay" over and over.

"Shhhh", he coos softly into her hair. "You're okay. I've got you", as his hands run soothingly over her bare back.

"Shit, your shirt", she winces apologetically as she leans back a little.

He hushes her again and lifts his hands to her cheeks to swipe his thumbs under her smudged eyes, before wiping them against his jeans and repeating the motion. He grimaces and she chuckles a soft sob

They jump as the door flies open and hits the wall with a bang. Rosie and Adele dash out worriedly, rushing over to her, fussing. "I'm okay, I'm sorry" she repeats, staying put in his arms, looking at them with her head resting against his firm chest.

When headlights turn into the alley, Harry reaches for her blazer from Adele and drapes it over her shoulders.

She hugs them both goodbye with a shaky sigh and promises to call in the morning.

"Sorry", she calls again as Harry guides her to slip into the blacked out Mercedes.

He slides in after her and sidles close for her to bury her face in his neck again.

She lets out a deep sigh. "God. Hearing her voice again...", she whispers on a shaky exhale.

"We don't have to talk about it", he offers, resuming the raking motion of his hand on her back as the car pulls forward.

>

They quickly arrive back at his house and he's gentle getting her inside.

"I'm okay, H", she insists, calmer now. "Honestly, that was just... A lot. Sorry if it ruined your night".

He scoffs and reaches a hand to steady her as she staggers a bit pulling off her heels before flexing her aching feet into the rug.

She puts a hand to her head and winces, feeling a bit drunk again. "Got any bread? Should probably try and soak up some of that tequila", she chuckles.

He nods in agreement, steering her into the kitchen and lifting her on to a bar stool, chuckling as she finds her balance before he sets about making them tea and toast.

Mission accomplished, he leads her into the lounge with their feast.

>

Sated and slouching into each other on the big grey sofa, she thumbs over the mess of dark eye make-up she smeared on his pale blue silk shirt. Horrifyingly expensive, no doubt.

"Let me try and soak it", she suggests.

"I don't care about the shirt", he says pointedly, batting her hand away and cupping her cheek softly, eyes meeting hers intently.

She sighs and nestles into the crook of his arm, fingers playing absently with the tails of his shirt. "Can I tell you about it tomorrow?", she asks quietly.

"Only if you want to. And only if you're ready", he says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Seeing the clock on the TV unit glow 2.35am, he heaves them up from the sofa to usher her upstairs.

He can't help but smile at seeing her bags in his room, her things in amongst his.

>

Turning to him in the dimly lit ensuite, eyes undoubtedly a bit red and puffy, she's otherwise fresh faced as she pops a hip against the sink as she watches him. Already just in his boxers, he eyes her back with a questioningly raised eyebrow whilst rinsing his mouth under the tap.

"Think you mentioned earlier you were looking forward to getting me out of this dress?", she says slowly, tugging at the hem.

"El-", he says carefully.

"Please, Harry. You promised. Quite graphically, if I recall... Just, please-", she pushes quietly, desperate for a sense of normality to start to feel back on an even keel.

He nods. He gets it.

He steps close and rakes her hair forward over one shoulder, peering over the other to find the zip at the nape of her neck. The fingers of his other hand dance down her spine, delighting in the skin revealed by the opening zipper.

He peels the dress down over her hips and steps back as it pools at her feet to reveal her in just a barely there thong.

Their eyes lock and something passes between them.

He swallows audibly before swooping in with a tender kiss, then walks her backwards and lowers her to his bed.

It's soft and slow and sensual and intense. Different, but in a good way; a great way. Something shifts in their connection.

Afterwards, they drift quickly off to sleep, still wrapped tightly around each other and feeling very much connected.


	10. Part J

A/N: Trigger warning - this chapter references to some feelings and symptoms relating to bereavement.

8th July 2015 (continued)

Eloise rubs a bleary eye with the back of her hand as she sleepily rounds the corner into the kitchen. Wrapped up in Harry's ridiculous lilac hooded dressing gown, she turns up the sleeves whilst heading towards the open balcony where she hears his voice.

At the sound of her bare feet padding across the deck, he leans forward to place his coffee on the table before arching his back over the low sofa to reach an arm out towards her in invitation. "She's just up. Call you back later, okay?", he hastily hangs up and tosses his phone aside.

Arriving behind him, she bends to plant her hands either side of his hips and folds down to meet his lips in an upside down kiss.

He runs the hand cupping her neck up her back for support then pulls at her arm for gravity to help flip her over to land neatly in his lap.

"Wuh?", she mumbles into his shirtless chest, apparently still half asleep and left disorientated by her sudden reorientation.

He presses a kiss to her temple. "You swimming again this morning?", he chuckles.

"Huh?", she murmurs again, frowning in confusion.

He places a kiss to her now exposed bare shoulder before tugging the dressing gown back into place. It's all twisted and dishevelled from her flip. "The colour suits you, but this is drowning you". He slides a hand all the way up her exposed thigh, delighted to find she has nothing on underneath.

>

"You're quiet", he nudges her. "Sleep okay?".

Sighing into his neck, she plants a kiss below his ear. "Sorry. Slept really deeply. Feel a bit out of it. That might just be the hangover though...", she says lowly.

She scrubs a hand over her face before wrapping one arm around his neck as a counterweight before reaching over to the table with the other, fingers outstretched.

Taking a sip of his black coffee, she wrinkles her nose.

"I can make you a fresh one; get you something for your head too?".

"It's caffeine. And it's close", she shrugs with a smile, downing the dregs before placing it back on the table.

As she wriggles closer, he shifts on the cushions, very conscious of her burrowing action on his lap.

"Who was on the phone?".

He clears his throat. "Just Ben".

"Checking in? Making sure I'm not some emotional wreck?", she scoffs lightly, her focus on toying with the hem of his soft grey sweat shorts.

Watching her intently, he strokes his thumb along her jaw. "It would be understandable. He was a bit worried. Me too".

She takes a deep breath and lifts her gaze to his - a crystalline sage green in the dappled early morning light. "I'm okay, really. Just a little hungover. And sleepy. And... A bit sad", she admits, shrugging again.

Shifting her gaze to the view, she continues after a beat, softly, honestly. "I meant it when I said I think about her almost every day... But usually the happier stuff, when it was all simpler. Before New York... What he was saying yesterday just raked a lot of the tougher memories up too".

He looks at her as she looks out at LA in front of them. They were almost full sentences. Plural. He'll take that as progress.

"He was bang out of order, El".

"I know", she nods, looking back at him. "Mike was always hot-headed and a bit weird. He's obviously still very cut up about it... It's all just so sad".

She strokes the sharp angle at the hinge of his jaw, nails scratching softly over the light stubble. "I'll tell you about it all, about her, one day. I promise. But not today, okay? I just want to enjoy our first proper day of just us".

"Whatever you want... I'm here whenever you're ready", he promises. "But no exes chat then either, okay?", he nudges her with a small grin.

"Deal", she says chuckling softly. "Just simple, happy stuff. All day".

>

In a display of strength, he tightens his grip and lifts her into his arms as he shifts to lay lengthways on the sofa before draping her languidly over the top of him.

She hums contentedly as he rakes his fingers into her hair, soothingly massaging her scalp.

"Ooh, good start. Ten out of ten, Styles", she purrs, nestling her face into his neck.

"And a bonus point for not wearing any boxers under these shorts", she adds lowly, rolling her hips into his. "I'm a classy girl, H, but damn... No one's immune to the power of grey sweatpants".

"Perv!", he gasps with a smirk. "But good to know. That's a simple way to make someone happy". He flexes back, snaking his free hand between them to untie the dressing down.

>

With her draped over him and the oversized dressing gown on her back draping over them both, they feel like they're in their own blissful bubble and safely shielded from the world.

She lifts her head from his neck and lays it along her arm draped over his chest, fingers outstretched and twirling his curls. With her other hand, she toys playfully with his few chest hairs. Tugging, she threatens to pull one out.

His eyes pull from her breasts - pillowed enticingly against his pecs - up to hers, widened playfully in alarm. "Ah, don't you dare! Been working diligently on those for, oh, twenty one years now".

"Very manly", she nods sagely. To which he flexes his hips up into hers and grunts like a caveman.

Giggling, she rests her chin atop her hands, now crossed over his toned chest. Her eyes - a glassy rich blue in the early light - move slowly over his face as she studies each of his features in turn, taking her time to drink in every detail up close.

The rich multi-tones in his hair, cascading down into ringlets at the ends. The faint scar under his left eyebrow. The perfect curve of his eyelashes. The almond shape of those incredible eyes - a swirling palette of greens, marbled with flecks of gold and silver. The cut of his cheekbones. Funny little ears. Charming dimples. The little beauty marks dotting his forehead, the side of his nose and his sculpted jaw. The light morning stubble on his chin hiding the curved scar underneath.

"God, you're beautiful", she whispers, unable to resist leaning in to kiss those irresistible pouty, rosy pink lips.

>

On the cushioned sofa behind the glass of the balcony, they're partially shielded from the unseasonably fresher chill of the morning. But the proximity of their almost nude bodies soon has things heating up. They're only human.

As his hands paw at her under the dressing gown, hips start shifting. Breathing slows and deepens. Her right hand slides between them, down the defined muscles of his chest and abs, to his waistband.

Powerless to resist, she raises herself up on to her left arm, creating enough space to peer down between them. She groans at the sight of him, now fully hard and straining against the roomy grey shorts. Fuck, that's hot.

Pushing them down as far as she can reach, he springs free, rebounding teasingly against her tender core. With a gasp, she melts back down on to his chest, higher this time, to reach his lips in a fevered kiss.

She shifts back downward to be able to cant her hips to move along his length. Skin on skin, he feels her slick and wanting, more than ready for him, and sucks in a ragged breath.

"This is already dangerous", he warns in a whisper. "I don't have a condom down here, but I refuse to let you move an inch, but then with Louis and everything...", he rambles distractedly.

Stilling her movements, she shushes his whine and reaches to pull his hand from her bum. After twisting their arms to press a delicate kiss to the pad of his thumb, she drags it along the inside of her left bicep searchingly.

At his frown of confusion, she presses harder until his eyebrows raise as he feels the small thin tube implanted below the skin.

Looking closely at the tiny scar he's never noticed before, he runs his thumb back and forth over the slight ridge. "Is that-?"

"Contraceptive implant".

He's genuinely interested so she gives him the low down. Had it three years now. Lasts for five. 99% effective. No mess, no fuss. She travels often enough to have found changing timezones a hassle for figuring out when to take the pill routinely. She's practically evangelical about it to anyone that will listen.

"It feels like I've had more sex in the last five days than I have in my whole life, come to think about it, but there wasn't anyone before you since my last check up. All clear".

"Same. I deserve a medal for how long I managed to last on Saturday night, by the way. Management are crazy and have us tested regularly. Militantly so, since Louis' cock up...".

"Ahem!", she winces playfully at his poor - yet apt - choice of words.

He chuckles; mood lifted. "God, this should rank right up there as the ultimate unsexy chat, but I swear it's turning me on even more", he grips her hips, pulling her tighter into him to increase the friction.

He looks down towards their hips and bites his lip. "I've never, umm... You know, without anything, before". He stutters, shyly meeting her eye again.

Her face breaks into a beaming grin and she surges in to kiss him, thrilled at getting to be his first something. Especially this.

"So, can we?", he checks.

"Brace yourself!", she whispers sexily, hand slipping back down to guide him in.

>

He gasps at the feeling of sliding in unrestricted, moving slowly to draw out the experience. It stretches seamlessly into an impressively drawn out high note. Pitch-perfect until he bottoms out with a grunt and then stays stock still and silent save for panting for breath.

"Are you kidding me?", she says, eyebrows raised sky high at his theatrics. An indulgent wry smile breaks across her face as she presses a hand to his chest to sit herself up, bending her knees towards him. She knows he's trying to make her laugh and keep things light - and she couldn't appreciate it more - but it is distracting from the pressing matter at hand. So to speak.

"Huh? I just hear angels singing", he says deadpan for a beat before creasing into laughter.

"Just one. A crazy one!".

"Shit! Don't make me laugh", he gasps again at the heightened sensitivity. "Fuck. This feels unreal. Holy shit!".

"Hey, where'd you go? Come back", he tries to pull her back down but she resists.

"Meh... Our proportions don't work that way".

"Oh, I beg to differ. Our proportions are fucking magical", he punctuates, pressing his hips upwards, even deeper.

"Easy to say when you're not the one having sex staring at a freaky extra set of nips!", she sasses, placating him as she starts grinding her hips.

"Hey!", he slaps his fingers to cover his chest. "I'd actually be offended if I wasn't so distracted by your perfect pair staring at me right now", he reaches up to thumb them. "Or just you, generally... Riding me... Or, fucking hell, how good this feels... Holy shit... Fuck... Oh wow...", he rambles on and on.

She stills. "Oh my God! What is wrong with you?", she asks exasperatedly. "Have I broken you? What is this? Will you just shut up?!".

He barks a laugh and immediately zips it. "Make me then", he sits up and crashes his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. He only pulls back to whisper, "Does feel fucking epic though", with a sexy grin as he twists to plant his feet on the floor for some leverage.

"You... Are... Ridiculous", she grits out between pecks.

"Yeah and you love it", he groans, hips snapping up in time with the rhythm of her rocking motion.

"Didn't know I was fucking a comedian", she sasses.

"Knock knock...".

"Don't you dare!", she stills and clenches until he relents and promises to behave and focus on the task in hand.

>

They're stock still after they come; her powerful orgasm tripped his, tight walls milking him.

"There are no words...", he drawls. Foreheads resting together, eyes intently locked.

"Oh, finally?!", she laughs, melting bonelessly against his heaving chest.

"How was that for you? Happy and simple enough?", he asks as he softens, slipping out.

"And silly, for sure. You goof!", she nods with a gasp. "That's definitely one way to put a smile on my face! That was like a twenty out of ten".

"Yeah?", he leans in to kiss her again.

"Yeah".

"Yeah, though?", he beams smugly.

"Oh, no!", she says quickly.

"No?", he worries.

"No, gravity. Ahh!", she swipes the end of his dressing gown against her, before looking up sheepishly. "Sorry".

"Wow, okay. That's new!", he chuckles, biting his lip.

She leans her head against his shoulder. "Oops. Hope no one's got their binoculars out...", she says eyeing distant houses partially visible through the trees.

"Probably the long lenses we should be more worried about", he says, scanning around as he nudges her hips to be able to pull his shorts up. "Would be one way to get management off Louis' back for a bit though. For sure", he chuckles.

"Don't even joke! Sorry Tommo, but fuck that!", she laughs, straightening the dishevelled dressing gown as she climbs off his lap and on to wobbly legs.

"Fancy a bath?".

"Er, yes", he says plainly, jumping up and slinging an arm over her shoulder and heading inside. "Shit. Bareback and outside. What on earth have you done to me?".

"Hmm, just keeping things simple, Styles", she shrugs with a grin.

"Well, I'm definitely happy about that", he barks a laugh at their easy banter and the lightened mood.

>

They make it to the foot of the stairs before jumping as the gate buzzer blares from the security panel by the front door.

"No, no, no! Whoever that is needs to piss off", Harry whines, heading over to check the camera feed. "Oh, just a courier bike".

She tightens the dressing gown cord around her waist and tries to elbow him behind the door.

He shoulders her playfully back and casts her a look - fond but exasperated. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but they'll have seen my name on the package already, silly. And I'd rather he see me half naked than you".

When he steps out the door and down the steps to meet the courier, she heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

>

He walks in slowly, torn envelope tucked under his arm, thumbing though a document with a deep frown etched on his face.

"Fucking Will", he spits rolling his eyes as he slaps the document on the marble island between them, dragging a hand through his hair before reluctantly meeting her eye. At her quizzical expression, he shrugs, raising his hands in defeat, gesturing for her to take a look.

Stepping tentatively forward, she rounds the island, running a hand up his back as she perches on a barstool.

'Non-disclosure agreement' jumps off the page at her. She cuts her eyes up to meet his.

"A heads up wouldn't have gone amiss", he grumbles with a sigh. "But I can't say I'm surprised", he pops his hip against the island and squeezes her hand. "Sorry, this isn't exactly simple or happy... But kind of inevitable, I guess", he admits awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Look, if you're with me and around the lads, and certainly backstage on tour, you'll see what really goes on behind the scenes. The warts and all view of One Direction isn't always pretty. God, especially right now after Zayn and given everything with Louis... I can see where management are coming from and why they have to be overly protective of us. We've all done dumb shit in the past to warrant it", he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Levelling her with an intense look, he raises a hand to her cheek. "But, Eloise, I need you to know that I trust you. Implicitly".

Placing a hand over his, she interlaces their fingers. "Oh, H. I know that. I would never... I'll sign it, no problem at all", she reassures him, dropping his hand to reach for the document and start reading it. "Do you have a pen?".

He then watches her closely, drumming the pen against the marble as she reads quickly, intently.

He leans over her shoulder when he sees her frown. The final meaty clause above the empty box for her signature very bluntly outlines, in no uncertain terms, the conditions around her behaviour, conduct and any whistleblowing at the end of their relationship.

Seeing her pulling at her lip, he hastily takes a seat on the stool next to her and pleads, "Talk to me? I'm hating this".

She leans into his shoulder and entwines their hands again, pulling his into her lap. "I get it. Really", she reassures him. "It's just a bit sobering to see what they think of it all. You, a person, as an asset and their brand. Of us, and our chances. Like it's a forgone conclusion that this, us, will end?".

He sighs. "They have to protect their interests. But it does feel like they just have a stack of these printed, ready to send over as soon as any of us meet someone new."

"Exactly. It feels oddly impersonal when it's about the most personal thing. Like they're not considering us in all this; what we have, versus, I don't know, just a random drunken hook up in a bar... But then how would they know? And why would they care? The potential risks and outcomes are the same to them, I guess...", she tails off, feeling uncertain.

He squeezes her hand before jumping up with purpose. "Let me make a call".

"Please don't make a fuss, H. I'll sign it", she backtracks.

He pushes the pen across the island, out of her reach, and gathers up the papers.

"Trust me, okay?", he says pressing a kiss to her temple, before spinning on his heel, only to pause, patting his shorts pocket and looking around.

"Sofa cushions", she says with a knowing smirk over the rim of her glass.

>

She heads upstairs briefly to fetch her own phone before reclining on the sofa to scroll through her notifications.

She checks her emails. One from her literary agent with some notes ahead of her Netflix meeting tomorrow morning. Another from her acting agent saying he'd caught wind of Netflix and wants to speak to her beforehand. Oops. The time difference makes that almost impossible now.

A voicemail - ugh - from her poor modelling agent, begging her to call back to hear about potential interest for a new beauty campaign. Hmm.

The hat-trick. She'll deal with it all later.

All her social media is set to private so she doesn't get much, but chuckles at a few tagged photos from last night and accepts the flurry of requests from the gang, including the boys' private accounts.

She replies to some WhatsApp group messages and texts. Ben and Mer, checking in after last night. Adele and Rosie, sending love and complaining about hangovers. Niall too, sweetly. She rolls her eyes at the usual mix of logistics, inane chatter and utter nonsense on the family chat.

Feeling her hangover start to fizz back to life as she tries to work out the time at home right now, she figures it's early evening ish and gambles on calling her parents' home number.

They're milling about getting ready to head out for a dinner party, but she fills them in on the last few days, utterly helpless to keep the broad smile from her face. She doesn't mention the altercation with Mikey last night.

"You sound really happy, Lolly", her Dad says sweetly.

"I really am", she beams, looking up as she spots Harry heading back inside. "I should go. Love you lots. Have fun tonight".

"You too", he chuckles.

>

Harry saunters over, explaining vaguely, "Will said there will be another draft couriered over within the next few hours. No problem".

With the dressing gown gaping invitingly, he sneaks an eyeful when he leans down as she pulls him in for a thank you kiss.

"Now, how about that bath?", he wagers. At her smile, he slides his hands under her bum, hoisting her up and carrying her like a koala all the way upstairs.


	11. Part K

8th July 2015 (continued)

After a playful bath - involving bubble beards and towering hairdos and, inevitably, sex - they end up collapsing in the shade on the outdoor sofa down by the pool. She's in a casual white playsuit, he's back in those oh so tempting grey shorts. Bastard.

With his sleepy head resting in her lap, she distractedly cords her fingers through his damp hair whilst thumbing through the notes for tomorrow's meeting on her phone.

He's startled from his snoozing when his rings. A Facetime from his mum and step-dad to catch up on the rest of his week off and wish him luck for this leg of the tour.

Eloise chats a bit, but mostly just gazes down at him - watching his face light up, hearing his soft laughter, noticing the end of his nose wiggles when he talks. He's adorable. But also protective of her and them too - as he'd just proved with Will and the NDA. Factor in the rest of the package that makes Harry, well, Harry, and it all amounts to a pretty unbelievable combination. She takes stock of just how lucky she is.

>

After their light lunch of chicken salads, she's grabbing drinks in the kitchen when the gate buzzes again.

Slipping through the door and down the steps, she notices the courier's eyebrows raise at her intentionally unintelligible scrawl on his tablet. "Err, it says I should wait?", he asks through his helmet.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back".

She jogs inside, tearing open the envelope and skimming over the updated document as she walks back through to the kitchen.

He's had the language softened to the 'potential, very unlikely, unfortunate demise of their relationship'. He's readdressed each clause as 'neither party', to both reflect their equal weighting in this relationship and to acknowledge her likely future success and renown. He's also had a signatory box for himself added alongside hers. 'God, this man', she shakes her head, welling up that he pushed management for all those changes without her asking.

She can't help but stop and stare for a beat when she finds him singing softly, still lounging. She pounces and smothers him with a tight hug. "You...", she trails off. "Just, thank you".

"I wouldn't be allowed to talk about you either. Just on principal, of course. I never would", he promises.

They sit side-by-side on the sofa and sign it together. Then kiss, melting into sofa cushions again.

"Uh oh", he jokes.

"Excuse me!", she sasses. "I'm not some hussy that'll give it up before a first date... Ahem".

"I'm saying nothing! But come on then", he pulls her up. "I need to get rid of some pent up energy somehow. Come be my sparring partner".

The buzzer sounds again. "Shit, the courier!", she stuffs the signed papers in the envelope and tears off upstairs to the front door.

>

When she finds him in the home gym, he's pulled out the pads and gloves already and warming up on the exercise bike, still shirtless and in his grey shorts. He casts an appreciative eye over her sports bra and running shorts.

Whilst programming the treadmill, she shakes her head at him, laughing at the One Direction playing loudly through the overhead speakers.

"What? I have to remember half of Zayn's bloody solos and harmonies now too", he defends himself, laughing.

>

Fifteen minutes later, they're noticeably sweatier as he finishes adjusting the pads on her hands and wraps his own before pulling on his boxing gloves.

He steps behind her to adjust her stance, stepping closer than strictly necessary to widen her feet, bend her knees, extend her arms and lean her weight a little forward.

When he stands in front of her she struggles to maintain her focus. He looks smoking hot. Shirtless, his tattoos pop against his tanned glistening skin over the taut muscles of his raised arms and shoulders. In a practised, ready stance, those damn grey shorts show off his tensed thighs nicely. She wipes at her brow with her forearm and inhales deeply. She's already done for.

He jabs softly with his right hand first.

"Oh, come on!", she scoffs, insulted.

He goes a little harder with his left.

At her mockingly raised eyebrow, he comes back harder again with his right. She takes it well, absorbing the energy and putting her weight back into it.

He tries to surprise her with another quick, firmer jab with his right again, but her reflexes are impressive.

He ups the ante a little more, testing her limits. Obviously bigger, disproportionately strong and fit from regular sparring sessions, he doesn't want to push it. He's heard all about the legendary Cadogan competitive streak via Ben and knows she won't back down.

When he finds a level that pushes her back a step, he tones it down a notch, then sets in and starts moving playfully. She keeps up well, evidently enjoying it. He's far from his best, keeping tabs on how she's faring and also wildly distracted by the graceful, lithe tanned body weaving around in front of him.

When they finally break for water, she's itching for a go. He kits her out and gives her some pointers. Unsurprisingly, she moves well, dancing around in front of him and keeping him on his toes. She's got a pretty impressive right hook, but her left it a bit wobbly.

After five minutes, the power of her hits starts dropping off, and when she starts rolling her shoulders, he calls time. "Take it easy, Tyson".

In response, she wraps a leg around his and wrestles him to the floor. Shedding the pads and then her gloves he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a sweaty kiss. "Well, that was hot".

He goes to town on the punching bag before finally folding down on a yoga mat next to her. Eyeing her closely, he tries to keep up with her flow, then makes a play of groaning, overtly sexually, as they stretch. "Oh, yeah!".

>

"So where are you taking me tonight, Mr. Styles?", she asks, hip popped against the kitchen sink as they chug down water after their workout.

It's nearing 5.30pm and she's fishing for hints to decide what to wear.

"Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it, Miss Cadogan? Table's at 7.30pm. Figured an early-ish night was in order. Jeff is heading here for an early meeting whilst you're seeing Mr. Netflix".

"Sounds good. But doesn't help me decide what to wear...", she whines.

"Something nice, for me", he says simply, smirking as he leans in to peck a kiss. "I need to jump on a call with management and the guys, running through some scheduling stuff and hiatus business", he says booting up his laptop. "I'll be up in a bit", he pinches her bum playfully on his way out to the balcony. "Oh, and I cleared some space in my closet for your stuff", he spins back around, grinning at her.

>

Eloise is showered and ready, but still wrapped in a plush towel whilst she ferries her stuff between her bags, open on the bed, and the hanging rail at the back of his large closet.

She should be freaking out over how much this feels like moving in after less than a week, but reminds herself not to overthink it. She's got her flat in London, loads of stuff at her family home still and plenty here at Adele's too. This will simply stop things getting wrinkled whilst she's here, and the reality is they'll be travelling back and forth all over the place anyway. Nomadic, but together, as much as possible. All being well.

She can't help but trail her fingers over some of his things as she passes. Sumptuous patterned silks, brocade textures and bespoke tailored jackets alongside worn-in, well-loved band t-shirts and hoodies. And, frankly, more boots than you'd find in a Saint Laurent store. She grins, indulgently; he's such a tart.

Stepping back in front of her now complete rail, she narrows it down to the shortened pale blue Self Portrait Azaelea dress or cropped black leather trousers with an embellished white silk camisole. Still feeling the residual ache in her arches from last night, she snags her simple flat black strappy sandals with a satisfied smile.

Feeling two arms wrap around her from behind and a chin perch on her shoulder, she reaches to grab the top of her towel before playful fingers predictably tug. "Your stuff looks great in here", he whispers. "As do you".

"Which? Help!", she gestures to the hanging options.

"Well, as much as I'm liking you in just this towel, I'm going to need to see these in action", he says, stroking the leather.

"Your wish is my command", she spins and grins, pecking a kiss to his lips, before wiping off a smudge of red lipstick. "It's 6.30pm. Chop chop!".

>

Whilst he showers, she dresses then heads downstairs. After busying herself locking up the patio and balcony doors and tidying up after their lunch, she ends up on the piano bench. Trailing her fingers over the glossy black wood, she lifts the lid, tentatively striking a key at random and appreciating the soft echo around the open-plan room.

Her left hand seems frustratingly less cooperative than her right, but she plays around, trying out some chords and hoping for the best, when she smells him approaching. Shower fresh and just doused in Tom Ford cologne.

A delicate kiss soon lands on her shoulder before he straddles a leg either side to settle behind her. He rests his chin on her shoulder again and reaches around her to slide his hands under hers and play a beautiful melody.

"I didn't know you could play like this", she says softly.

"Would be a pretty expensive piece of furniture otherwise", he chuckles softly before clearing his throat. "But I don't practise as much as I should".

He starts singing, "I'm a fool for you...". Low and soft, but poignant and loaded with feeling. She breaks out into goosebumps instantly, melting against his chest - an overwhelmed puddle of emotion.

"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want... Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit is all I'm asking for...", he tails off gently, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

"That's so, so beautiful. Whose is it?".

"Mine", he says bashfully. "Well, it was. Ariana released it last year".

She reaches up to stroke his jaw and twists to meet his lips in a promising kiss. "Beautiful", she whispers.

"Stunning", he says back, eyeing her intently. "Come on, we should make a move". He stands and offers her a hand, looking irresistible. Hair tumbling over his shoulders, sage green silk shirt half unbuttoned, tailored black trousers and black leather boots.

Slipping on her dove grey silk bomber jacket, she looks out the open front door to see the white vintage Mercedes sitting on the drive already. She squeals with glee and skips ahead, rounding the car appreciatively.

He grazes his hand cheekily over her bum before opening her door. "Probably best to leave the roof up tonight, just in case of paps. But we'll get it down soon enough, I promise". She pecks his lips and slides in, perfectly content.

>

He still won't tell her where they're going, but fifteen minutes later, pulls off Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills.

She looks around, but can't work out which restaurant they've arrived at. Evidently somewhere very discrete.

He rolls down his window and politely summons the valet, explaining he'd already arranged for them to go in via the back.

Heading down the alleyway, he parks up behind the bins. "So glamorous!", he grins.

After he rounds the bonnet and gentlemanly opens her door, the smiling valet reappears to usher them around the back.

A hostess in an exquisite Japanese kimono greets them there and leads them through the kitchen. It's hushed as they garner restrained looks from the chefs whilst squeezing through, hand in hand, offering their apologies and thanks.

They're led to a secluded table in the tiny restaurant. The lights are dimmed, clientele smart and the atmosphere refined yet warm. Impeccable manners on display, Harry pushes her chair in before the hostess gets the chance.

When she leaves them to fetch their waiter, Eloise spots the name 'Urasawa' emblazoned on the sleek oversized menu and gasps, cutting her eyes to his. "H, no way! I've heard this place is insane, and, oh my God, eye wateringly expensive!"

"Oh hush, I'll take you to a taco truck for date number two, okay?", he rolls her eyes. "We only get to do this once. I want it to be perfect", he shrugs simply.

"It already is", she smiles softly, leaning forward to squeeze his knee under the table.

>

They order a glass of crisp white wine each and Harry clears his throat to offer a toast. "So... Here's to a pretty amazing start to something pretty amazing", he smiles earnestly, other hand squeezing hers as they clink glasses.

"I'll definitely drink to that", she smiles, toying with his fingers.

They're relaxed and happy and excited, and just so into each other. They talk nonstop. Reminiscing on their first impressions when they met at eighteen. They chat about friends and family. About their siblings, growing up. What she should expect on tour.

They talk a lot about the food too. The tasting menu is exquisite. Truffled Kobe beef sashimi, lobster maki, Alaskan King crab and more. All divine.

After finishing the famous green tea ice cream for dessert, Harry braves broaching the subject of privacy and admits they've been lucky tonight and indeed all week. With social media, the press' scrutiny and paparazzi ever-ready to pounce, he warns it won't always be that way. She gets it and reassures him he's more than worth any hassle. They agree they'll keep things discrete and avoid courting attention, but are adamant they won't settle for being reclusive and hiding away either. They'll see how it goes and promise to be honest and open about how they're feeling.

He breathes out an audible sigh of relief and visibly relaxes. It's been a perfect date, just as he'd hoped. She tells him so.

After settling up, to her unfettered thanks, he stands and offers a hand. "Come on, let's try to outsmart those paps again".

When the head chef shyly asks for a photo as they say thank you on the way back out, Eloise is soon trying to orchestrate how to squeeze the whole kitchen staff into frame in the narrow space.

Still chuckling, she looks carefully around before pulling him in for a proper kiss against her open car door.

>

He pulls back up alongside the valet station to shake the attendant's hand and slide him a tip. Classy move, she thinks appreciatively.  
And lucky too. When the valet chuckles and points subtly at Harry's mouth, she's shocked to see a smudge of her red lipstick on his lower lip and hastily reaches to rub it off. Harry chuckles in thanks as he puts his window back up.

Seconds later, as he waits to turn back on to Rodeo Drive, there's a sudden shout and they're set upon by swarming, opportunistic paps running their way.

He puts a protective hand on her neck and tilts her head down. Her long hair falls to shield her face from view, but she holds a hand to her forehead, just in case.

The jostling paps surround the car, flashing their lenses right up against the windows and windscreen.

"Harry! Nice car, man!".   
"Hey, Harry! Who's the blonde?".   
"Hot blonde!".   
"Who's this? New girlfriend?".   
"Were you at Urasawa?".   
"Have you spoken to Zayn?".   
"Come on, man, give us something!".

They shout over each other in a frenzy.

"Please watch the car. Give us some space. Please back up", Harry asks loudly.

"It's okay, it's okay", he says to her, more quietly, hand still on her shoulder.

"Alright, they're gone", he says, accelerating up Rodeo Drive, squeezing her knee then pulling her hair out of her face.

She takes a deep breath and looks across at him. "It's alright, I don't think they got me", she reassures him. "God, that was a close call with the lipstick. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me", she says frustratedly.

"Hey, I'm not", he says simply. "Never apologise for that!", he grins, snaking a hand back to her leather-clad thigh.

>

It's nearing 10.30pm when they get home, and with early starts and then a big night looming, they decide to head straight to bed.

They're both in the walk-in closet, sneaking coy glances. Eloise only gets as far as taking off her sandals and hanging up her bomber jacket before an eager and only boxer-clad Harry swoops in behind her. Halting her hand from untucking her camisole, he turns her in his arms and asks, "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?".

She blushes and whispers "Thank you", as he reaches down to slowly untuck her silk top and shimmy it over her head. He whistles lowly in approval of her strapless lace bra. She tugs down the concealed side zip and he eagerly hooks his fingers into the back of her waistband to slide the soft black leather down over her long legs, leaving her standing there with tousled hair in nothing but red lipstick and lacy lingerie.

He wastes no time in throwing her over his shoulder, laughing with glee as he launches her into the middle of his huge bed. Delightedly leaping in after her, he's intent on making the end of their first proper date just as perfect as the rest of the night.


	12. Part L

9th July 2015

Eloise is pulling the Audi out of the garage as the gate opens and Jeff heads up the drive. Programming the sat nav whilst he parks and jogs over, she waves hello before Harry leans into her open window and gives her a quick kiss good luck.

"Remember to drive on the right!", he laughs, drumming on the roof.

She revs the engine and flips him off out the window, to Jeff's amusement.

>

A little early, she's back at Soho House West Hollywood and seated at a table on the balcony, overlooking that incredible view of LA again. Feeling nervous, she taps her foot against the table leg and gives herself a mini pep-talk.

The Commissioning Editor called this meeting because he already loves her script. It's just a chat. Nothing stressful.

Her mind soon wanders, as it tends to, back to Harry. How sweet he'd been last night, and again this morning when he woke her up with a coffee in bed.

She snaps out of it, wiping the dreamy smile from her face, when she hears her phone ping with a notification.

Digging for it in her tote, she spots a sweet and simple 'You've got this! .x' from Harry, before she swipes to open Rosie's. 'Ura-fucking-Sawa?!! He's a keeper!', with a link to an E!News article. Shit.

She holds her breath as she clicks on it and hastily scans the headline and pictures. 'Flash Harry's date with mystery blonde'. She's relieved to see the tilt of her head and curtain of her hair ensured she wasn't recognisable. He looks amazing though, even when rankled and in protective mode. Swoon.

She taps out a quick response. 'You have no idea!!! Now stop stalking me and piss off... Netflix meeting now, eek! Xx'.

Looking up, she spots a hostess leading a man over, so throws her phone back into her bag and stands up to greet him with a deep breath and a wide smile.

"Eloise? Chris Sussman", he says, soft British tone contrasting with his firm handshake.

>

He only has forty five minutes, so their meeting flies by, and before she knows it, she's bidding him goodbye and breathing a sigh of relief.

He loves the premise and rich characters of her script, and asked where she sees the story going as they're most interested in series with some longevity. She tap danced around an answer, spitballing some ideas, but he nodded along enthusiastically enough.

He probed whether her passion lies more in writing or performing, but her rambling response seemed to satisfy him. Essentially, she's fascinated by people and their stories, their feelings and motivations. Loves getting absorbed into new worlds and letting her imagination roam free whilst she's writing. She sees her characters so vividly, and loves challenging herself to really bring them to life. But she also relishes the challenge of figuring out and physically embodying characters - whether her own or other peoples' - finding and honing their voices and mannerisms, their quirks and foibles. Doing them justice. Letting them live.

He briefly explained their ethos, ambitions and targets, and the scope of their production deals - including one with BBC America. He proudly mentioned a talented writer and actress by the name of Phoebe Waller-Bridge. Eloise had quickly jumped in to say she'd seen Fleabag on stage and was blown away. Turns out Chris commissioned it as a series and they've just started filming in London.

He's evidently got great taste and an eye for talent, Eloise thinks to herself. And he met with little old me, she shakes her head in disbelief.

Checking her phone and seeing that it's nearly 9.30am, she finishes her water, gathers her bag and fires Harry a text to say she'll head back just as soon as he gives her Jeff's coffee order.

>

Eloise heads upstairs from the garage, with her phone tucked awkwardly between her ear and shoulder, hastily updating Melissa, her literary agent back in London, on the meeting.

Dumping her bag on the kitchen island, she toes off her heels before taking the boys' coffees - a black and a white iced Americano - out to the balcony, barefoot.

At Harry's immediate and total distraction, Jeff turns around, grinning as she approaches. They whisper their thanks for the coffees as she mouths "Sorry" at her continuing conversation, taking her phone in her now free hand and flexing her neck.

"How'd it go?", Harry whispers eagerly before she heads back inside. She grins in response and whispers back, "You guys finish up. I'll fill you in later".

>

It's nearing 11am when he wraps up the last of his calls and finds her sitting on the balcony off the bedroom, feet propped up on the top of the glass balustrade, touching up the orangey red polish on her toes.

He pops a hip against the glass, watching her with a sweet smile on his face. "You look like a baby giraffe... Or a grasshopper", he sniggers.

"I'd like to see you try and reach!", she grins, still concentrating on her toes.

"That was Will. Apparently the traffic is shocking in San Diego. Comic-Con's on at the Convention Centre too, so to avoid the risk of getting stuck, they've booked a jet from Van Nuys. We'll get the bus back tonight though", he drawls as she nods along. "We'll still leave at the same time to allow getting from the airport and extra time to soundcheck the new songs and run through all Zayn's parts. There might be some waiting around this afternoon, I'm afraid".

"Are you kidding me?", she screws the lid on the polish and unfurls her arms and legs, looking up at him. "Seeing you in action? Plus a private jet? Tour bus? Access all areas? Backstage? And front-row tickets?! No apologies necessary, believe me. I'm so excited!". She jumps up to peck him on the lips with a bright smile.

Running his fingers through her hair as she leans against his chest, freshly painted toes a safe distance away, he eyes her (his) t-shirt and knickers combination with a smirk. "Don't forget your very good odds of banging someone in the band after the show! I've heard one of them is crazy about you". He smirks before kissing her again, properly this time.

"Now as much as I'm enjoying this get up", he says, playfully twanging the elastic of her underwear against her bum. He nudges her forward with his hips and guides her, walking backwards, across his bedroom. "The car will be here in an hour. We should grab something to eat before we go too". In his closet, he pulls out a leather holdall and throws it down on the floor, open between them. "Fill 'er up".

>

Whilst he showers, she finishes her make-up and chooses what to wear. She settles on a white cotton sun dress with pretty tie detail off-the-shoulder sleeves, accessorising with taupe leather heeled ankle boots, her Gucci cross-body bag and trusty Celine sunglasses. She shoves her oversized light blue denim jacket in his bag.

When he emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and stark naked, she's finishing styling her hair like it was that first night in Malibu - a wispy chunky plait at her hairline with the rest of her long waves piled into a messily undone bun on the top of her head.

He stops mid stride, saying lustily, "Well, you look gorgeous".

"So do you...", she bites her lip and leaning back against the headboard, ogling him unashamedly.

"You'll make me blush", he laughs throwing a pair of clean boxers at her face.

"You love it!", she squeals with glee as he climbs on to the bed and crawls over, holding himself above her.

Pulling his damp curls over his shoulder, she warns, "Don't start something you can't finish, Styles... It's almost noon".

''Consider this the warm up act then", he smirks, leaning in to kiss her as he pulls her hemline higher up her thigh to slide a hand between her legs.

>

Worked up and feeling frustrated, she sends him an unimpressed look as she hurries past where he holds open the door of the chauffeur driven BMW saloon waiting on the drive. He throws the bag in after her before sliding in smoothly with a chuckle. She plants it purposefully on the seat between them and arches an eyebrow. He scoffs, pushing it to the footwell and physically pulling her into his side with a satisfied smilrk as he drapes an arm over her shoulder.

She scrunches her nose in defeat before snuggling into his side. God, he smells good. Looks every inch the rockstar too, in his washed out black t-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and grey boots, adorned with a grey fedora, black sunglasses, necklace and rings. She's pretty sure she's not nearly a good enough actress to even bother pretending she can resist.

Surreptitiously trailing a hand higher up his thigh towards his fly, he snatches it up with a hiss before placing a placating kiss on her knuckles. "Okay, truce!".

"Absolutely not! Safe to say you did not think this through", she laughs teasingly, eyeing his tight jeans.

"Oh I definitely did!".

"With the wrong head, maybe?", she whispers, licking a long stripe up his neck.

>

Thirty teasing minutes later, as they pull up at the edge of the tarmac at Van Nuys airport, he warns her there might be paps about - ever opportunistic and hopeful around the private terminal.

Meeting at the bonnet of the BMW to head towards the sleek jet waiting nearby, he has to remind himself to heed his own warning and resist the temptation to take her hand or place his on her lower back.

They greet the boisterous small crowd gathered at the foot of the stairs to the jet; Niall, Louis, Lottie, Lou, Will and a couple of security guards. Despite setting off late, they still managed to beat Liam. Paul, the musicians and the rest of the crew left for the stadium on the buses earlier this morning to set up.

Mingling amongst the others, there's a little more cover and they gravitate naturally closer as they all chat.

Eloise notices WIll eyeing them appraisingly from behind his sunglasses, and is torn between stepping away or closer. But Harry decides for her, slinging an arm around her shoulder as he guffaws at something Niall just said. He plucks his hat off his head and plops it playfully on hers as he shakes out and ruffles his still drying curls.

Spotting Will hide a wry smile as he starts ushering them inside when Liam pulls up, she turns back at the bottom of the steps to return Harry's hat back to his own head and shoo him away. She catches Will's eye again and he winks back with a smile. She reckons this will all be easier if she can keep management on side and avoid antagonising them unnecessarily.


	13. Part M

9th July 2015 (continued)

Having landed a few big modelling campaigns back in her gap year and travelled a fair bit with Adele too, Eloise isn't new to private planes. But this one is on another level; all sumptuously soft cream leather seats, glossy panelling, muted neon lighting.

They all greet the crew politely as they filter through. Louis and Lottie take the back left corner. Lou settles across the aisle from them in a four, Niall alongside her. Harry nudges Eloise to the seats opposite them as Will ushers Liam and a pretty brunette to the long sofa against the wall, parking himself alongside.

Eloise drops her bag on the seat before turning back for a hurried hug as Liam introduces her to Sophia before the crew ask them to buckle up for take-off.

>

Sophia is quiet on the short flight and at first Liam is too, whispering to her. But when they're quickly up at altitude, he saunters over, draping one tattooed arm across the top of Lou's seat as he leans against the door to the back of the plane. "Jet lag", he shrugs and rolls his eyes at a snoozing Sophia.

But he quickly joins in with the jovial vibe. Clocking Harry - sprawled languidly in his seat, legs spread with an ankle crossed over his knee, hand holding Eloise's and planted in her lap, broad smile across his face - he can't help but rib him a bit.

"You're like a new man, H! Wonder what could possibly have chilled you out so much in the space of a week?", he laughs heartily, neatly dodging Harry's hand reaching to slap his crotch, as Eloise buries her blushing face in his shoulder.

"Worry about yourself, Payno! You could definitely do with chilling out", Harry chuckles back, good naturedly. He can't exactly deny that they've been at it like rabbits. And the shift in his mood is palpable, even to him.

Eloise wonders for a minute if it's for Will's benefit, until the ribbing turns quickly lewd. Just lads being lad then. She rolls her eyes at Lou, but when Harry catches her wince he quickly shuts it down.

Liam finally takes pity and relents, changing the subject. "Hey, Eloise, I meant to ask... What should we call you? I've heard a lot of nicknames already and with Louis and Louise already at war about it, maybe we should choose?".

Niall jumps in, counting on his fingers: "Eloise, Ellie, El, Lo, Lol... Ben calls you Lolly, right?".

"All my brothers do. My whole family, really", she nods at Niall before looking up at Liam with a smile. "Take your pick, I'm easy", elbowing Harry as he snorts a laugh. "Mix it up, if you want. Keep me on my toes!".

"I like Lolly!", Niall says with a nod. "Ha! Ollie and Lolly".

"It's cute", Harry says, bopping her on the nose, "Lolly pop".

"Hmm, it's a bit weird coming from you, come to think of it".

"Heyyy, why?", he whines.

"Well, the feelings you illicit in me are definitely not brotherly, Styles", she chuckles dirtily.

"Okay, sure, fair enough", he nods quickly, absolutely fine with shutting down that comparison.

Liam is on one. Cracking open a bottle of champagne to cheers this leg of the tour, he dances around, handing out glasses. Harry passes one to Eloise but declines one for himself. He holds a hand to his throat, "It doesn't do me any favours and I'm already feeling a bit froggy", he explains to her.

She shrugs and sips heartily with the others.

>

Having been in the air for just under an hour, Will calls back "Paps", as they're about to file off the jet.

Eloise hangs back with Louise, sunglasses on, head down, putting some distance between herself and Harry as they head quickly for the small coach waiting for them on the edge of the tarmac.

She and Lou join in with the hooting laughter when they see it's a full on party bus, complete with blacked out windows, UV lighting, a continuous curved banquette seating, and not one but two strippers' poles. Niall and Liam are already gamely having a go.

She scoots carefully around Niall's flailing limbs to reach the back, where Harry pulls her down next to him and slings an arm over her shoulder. "Nice work out there, you're a pro", he grins, tucking a hand between her thighs as they watch the chaos unfold. Sophia, alongside her, shakes her head in dismay at Liam.

Will's taking pictures and firing them to Paul. "Paul says 'Piss off. It's all they had at such short notice. Next time you can each fend for yourselves at the taxi rank!'. For God's sake just be careful boys, don't hurt yourselves", he warns with a laugh.

"Driver! I'm going to need your best stripper tunes, please", Niall calls as the others heckle and laugh.

>

The traffic is terrible. Niall's got a while to practise his moves. Will explains there's a police escort waiting for them after the entrance to the next freeway which should help hurry things along. Paul's a magician.

Harry tickles his fingers between Eloise's crossed legs to get her attention from chatting with Sophia and Lottie. "So have you ever...?", he inclines his head and nods at pole.

"Been a stripper? Shit, you weren't supposed to find out!", she jokes, wide eyed. "I've only tried it once, at a hen do, last year. Tore my arms to shreds, and, God, the blisters...", she eyes the pole disdainfully. Looking back at him and seeing the look in his eye, she can't help but tease, "Why? Hoping I'll show off my moves?".

"Maybe not here", he coughs, shifting in his seat.

She wouldn't mind seeing him up there either, to be honest. He'd probably take to it like a duck to water, like everything else he seems to try his hand at.

>

When they finally pull into the parking bay inside the Qualcomm Stadium, they're last off. She hangs back in front of him, surreptitiously shifting her hand on the pole as she passes, hooking a leg to spin around it to end up facing him.

He pauses, stunned for a second before crowding her against it and kissing her hard.

"Erm, give them a second", they overhear Sophia warn down the steps by the door.

"Oh, I like her", Eloise smiles, pulling back.

"Well I like you. A lot", he pecks her lips a final time before taking her hand and pulling her to the door. "Come on. Ready for the mayhem?".

>

Having dumped his bag in the dressing room, Harry's about to take her to hunt for some food - they'd run out of time for lunch before they left, thanks to his teasing antics in the bedroom - when Paul appears. He greets her with a hug and drapes an access all areas pass around her neck, before physically dragging Harry out the room straight to soundcheck.

He just about manages to dig his heels in to plop his hat back on her head with a quick goodbye kiss, leaving Eloise with Lou, Lottie and Sophia, who show her the ropes backstage and introduce her to some key crew members.

Sophia leads them to grab some snacks and waters before heading out into the stadium to watch soundcheck. Eloise snags a couple of bananas for Harry.

They bump into Cal, the band's photographer, on the way. Eloise has met him once before, with Ben, and they quickly hit it off again. Helped no doubt by his sweet comment about Harry being smitten and that they must have her to thank for his great mood.

As they emerge from the tunnel into the bright sunlight, Eloise can't help but slow her steps and turn around in a circle, looking around and up at the towering open-air stadium in awe.

Even with a third of the seats behind the stage blocked off, she gets goosebumps just imagining what the atmosphere will be like charged with the noise and excitement of 50,000 fans later on. How on Earth the boys can deal with the pressure is beyond her. They're such goofs and seem to take it all in their stride, but everything with Zayn just proves it can't be as easy as they make it look.

Cal sneaks a photo of her awed expression that he'll definitely have to send to Harry later.

As they take seats at the front of the B stage to watch the boys, Eloise is starkly reminded of their incredible talents. Even whilst obviously having fun and keeping things casual, they sound incredible, rattling through songs, solos and harmonies; despite Liam having some technical trouble with his in-ears and Harry downing bottles water to ease his throat.

>

When soundcheck wraps up after an hour or so, Harry slings an arm around her shoulders, taking his hat back as they head backstage. 

At hearing the squeals of the fans already queuing for the meet and greet, after a surreptitious quick kiss, Eloise peels off discretely for the privacy of the dressing room to hang with the girls.

>

It's almost two hours later when the boys flop on the sofas in the dressing room, Harry resting his head on Eloise's lap.

They have five minutes to themselves before Paul rounds them up for dinner. She grabs a salad whilst Harry fuels up with a huge sandwich. Niall demolishes two burgers. Where does he put it?

Whilst they're eating, Harry introduces her to the girls of Icona Pop. "Hey, another Swede for you!", he jokes. Delighted, they chat with her in Swedish a bit, winding up the boys, pretending they're gossiping about them.

>

Nearing 7pm, they head back to the dressing room again to start getting ready. Liam and Louis crack open some booze and start heavy-handedly mixing drinks.

At the thundering cheers as Icona Pop takes to the stage, Eloise's jaw drops in disbelief. "That's nothing!", Sophia laughs, chucking her some ear plugs for later.

>

Eloise watches as Lou quickly tends to Harry, scrunching his curls with some product before throwing her hands up in defeat. "You've made me redundant with this! Please let me do something with it, H?".

"Hands off! Needs to be nine inches before I can donate it", he swats her away.

"A guy's nine inches, or a real nine inches?", Lou sasses, causing Eloise to snigger.

Harry twirls around in the chair to face her, mouth agape, "Hey!". He raises his eyebrow at her smirk and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Eloise's eye's widen, cutting to Lou. "Oh, don't worry, she's seen it all".

"Err, not quite all, H! And, for that, I'm grateful", Lou grins at Eloise.

Having stripped to his boxers, he changes quickly into a simple white t-shirt - hanging perfectly off his broad shoulders - signature black skinny jeans and camel suede Saint Laurent boots. Simple but terribly effective, Eloise can't help but think, practically drooling as she watches him transition into rockstar mode.

They meet back up with the rest of the boys for the final quick pass from Lottie and Lou before resuming their vocal warm ups. When Paul asks an assistant to escort the girls to their seats, Harry kisses Eloise hotly, earning catcalls from the small crowd.

"Can't wait to see you up there", she beams. "Good luck".

"It'll all be for you", he whispers lowly in her ear as he squeezes her hands, sending her a cheeky wink as Lou drags her from the room.

>

They arrive at their seats just as the hysteria in the stadium reaches fever pitch. The atmosphere is electric and the screaming like nothing Eloise has ever heard before. It's nearly pitch black but for the spotlights roaming over the crowd before the giant screens on stage start counting down huge white numbers.

They've got four seats across two rows, right at the side of the catwalk, halfway between the main stage and B stage.

A security guard opening the barrier to let them slip through catches the attention of some fans and it isn't long before they recognise Lou beside Eloise and Lottie and Sophia directly in front of them. Camera flashes soon accompany the frenzied calls of their names, and Eloise tries to angle herself away from their lenses.

Lou leans in with a grin, "You ready for this?", she shouts in Eloise's ear.

She times it perfectly as the countdown ends and the lights flare up on stage in time with the peal of guitars as the intro to Clouds booms around the stadium.

Eloise feels it travel through her, reverberating in her chest in time with the fireworks that stream up from behind the stage. The grit in Harry's voice in the opening verse sets her skin alight with goosebumps - the exact same reaction as when she hears that gravelly, rich, low tone directly in her ear.

The crowd go absolutely wild, and she can't help but swoon along with them all. He's had her on edge all day, but she quickly realises that it does things to her, seeing him prowling around like that, sounding like that. Of the 50,000 people here tonight, he's singing for her, to her. And it's her he'll be taking home tonight.

God, this is going to be one hell of a two hours, she realises.

>

She marvels at their boundless energy. Harry, in particular, doesn't stand still for a second. Skipping, strutting, prowling, dancing and thrusting, he's certainly putting on quite the performance, working the crowd like the consummate showman.

Heading down from the main stage during just the second song, Steal My Girl, Harry and Liam both scan the crowd around the catwalk eagerly.

As Liam grabs him and points at the girls, the camera projecting Harry's face on the huge screens behind the stage captures his eyes scanning intently before a beaming smile breaks over his face when he spots her and points. The crowd goes wild and fans nearby are abuzz, craning around trying to work out who he could be looking at.

>

Moving quickly through the set list with Little Black Dress, Midnight Memories and Stockholm Syndrome, their voices harmonise beautifully as they nail Spaces for the first time live.

Drawn to her and unable to resist the opportunity to show off, Harry keeps returning to their side and section of the catwalk, about as subtle as a brick.

She can't take her eyes off him. Laughing in disbelief when he winds the crowd back up again after Little Things, having them moan "Oh yeahhhs" back at him. He holds Eloise's eye for most of the ridiculous segment, a beaming smile across his face. His subsequent heartfelt thank you to the fans for their support over the last five years feels extra poignant to her, knowing about the upcoming hiatus.

Things pick back up with 18 before Harry then loses his shit to No Control. The reaction to Alive would have blown the roof off the stadium if it had one.

>

The boys are back on the main stage for Through the Dark and, somehow, taking her eyes off him for practically the first time all night - trying to find her water bottle on the floor - Eloise misses Harry's dramatic fall, but hears the collective gasps and sees the end result, him crashing spectacularly to the floor as Niall cracks up.

When Liam checks if he's okay, Harry tries to sheepishly brush it off. "Physically, I'm fine... Emotionally, I'm bruised", he drawls. "If anyone has a video of that, just delete it!".

Stalling for time when his in-ears fail again, Liam heads back down the catwalk, reading out some signs, before taking a fan's phone and calling her Mum. Meanwhile Harry flirts shamelessly right in front of Eloise and playfully sprays the girls and nearby fans with water.

He goes wild throughout Girl Almighty, ultimately dropping to his knees and thrusting right in front of her. They can't take their eyes off each other.

>

After Story of My Life, she's shocked to see them bow and wave goodbye as they leave the stage. She hasn't stopped singing and dancing and swooning for a second, and it's flown by.

The spotlights roam over the darkened stadium again before they emerge back out to rapturous screaming applause for the encore and head past them down to the B stage.

Harry loiters opposite her on the catwalk, reaching over to blow kisses and look her intensely in the eye as he belts out his final lingering "You and I".

They pick up the tempo for a final time for three of her favourites - Act My Age, Little White Lies and Best Song Ever.

As the boys say their final thank yous and goodbyes as they intro Best Song Ever, Eloise - admittedly a bit drunk after Liam's killer gin and tonics, and totally on a high after singing at the top of her lungs for two hours - can't help but turn and throw her arms around the girls. "God, they're just amazing!", she cries into their group hug, squealing as Liam and Louis nail them with water pistols. They only make it through Harry's opening verse when a security guard approaches again to undo the barrier and escort them quickly backstage.

>

Paul calls for the girls to hurry from the far end of the long corridor. They make it halfway down, skipping and laughing, before there's a final boom of fireworks and the boys burst through the stage door at a run.

Eloise squeals as Harry hooks a strong arm around her waist and presses her into the wall with a hot kiss. He's sweaty and she can feel his heart thumping in his chest from the exertion and adrenaline. "You were incredible, H! I loved it".

They barely have a moment before Paul starts hollering and security hustle them along to jog to the tour bus behind the others.

Impressively, they've been off stage for less than two minutes when it pulls off, moving as soon as Paul finishes his quick headcount and the door still hisses closed.

There are screams and camera flashes and hands slapping the bus as it emerges from the parking bay. It's intense, but the boys, buzzed on adrenaline, barely bat an eyelid, too busy shotgunning showers and finding their changes of clothes.

>

They all emerge smelling decidedly fresher. Harry's damp hair is up in a bun, and he playfully covers Eloise's eyes when Liam walks past in grey sweatpants, blindly tugging a sweatshirt over his head.

They grab food and spread out on the curved sofa seating at the back of the bus, laughing and chatting about the show and fans' signs and things thrown on stage.

"God, I needed that", Harry says after inhaling a second sandwich.

"I'm not surprised, you jumped around like a maniac for two hours!", Eloise laughs, carding her fingers through his where they rest intertwined on her lap.

"Yeah, anyone would think you were trying to impress someone?", Louis teases Harry.

"Definitely worked", she whispers in his ear, squeezing his hand.

Niall is delighted to find that Harry's fall has already gone viral, all over Twitter and YouTube.

"I missed it! Just saw the aftermath. Let me see", Eloise leans over.

Harry groans dramatically, feeling embarrassed. Her laugh tails into a gasp and she whips her head back to his, "Oh shit, you went down hard!". She tugs the sleeve of his t-shirt up and sees a bruise across the back of his shoulder. "Ouch, poor baby".

"Go on then, what was your favourite, El?", Louis asks.

"Hmm... No Control and Act My Age were definitely up there. You & I too. But think it has to be Girl Almighty", she grins.

"Fair dues. Harry on his knees clinched that for you, right?", he says cheekily as they all laugh.

Eloise sasses him straight back. "Absolutely. He'll be getting me on my knees for that", she smirks, turning to Harry with a sly wink.

After a beat of silence, Louis spits out his beer and Niall howls with laughter. Liam hollers "Ohhhh!", until Sophia throws him a look.

Harry just smirks knowingly, lapping it up smugly, like the cat that got the cream.

>

It's gone 11.30pm when things start quietening down as the adrenaline tapers off.

Harry shows Eloise to the toilets and waits for her in the galley nearby. She sidles up to him and nods to the bunks down the aisle. "Which is yours, then?".

Chuckling lowly, he puts his hands on her shoulders to guide her through. Dropping one to her waist and the other to her thigh, he swings her up into his arms and playfully throws her up into the middle bunk on the left, climbing up after her.

It's a tight fit and a little claustrophobic, but roomier and comfier than she expected. Laying on her side against the wall, she pulls him into her, reaching an arm over him to tug the curtain shut.

"Don't start what you can't finish, El...", he teases.

Things start off slow and playful, but get handsier and more intense, as they tend to. She ends up draped over him, her hand snaked down between them and Harry's up her dress. "You're so wet for me, babe", he groans in a low whisper.

"I've been desperate for this, for you, all damn day, you tease", she mumbles around his eager lips. Long kisses hush and swallow sighs and quiet moans.

They jump as Niall pokes his head suddenly into the curtain, hand clamped over his eyes.

"Argh, fuck off!", Harry growls with a shocked laugh, pushing him back out.

Niall just laughs and shouts "Five minutes out" as he drops back down again.

>

They pull off the highway back in LA at a truck stop parking lot just after midnight, splitting quickly into the waiting cars.

Liam, Sophia, Louis, Lottie and Lou all pile into a Mercedes van to head to Calabasas.

Niall slides into the BMW saloon with Harry and Eloise, to head back to their homes in the Hills.

Behind Niall and the driver upfront, Eloise hushedly tries to stop Harry's teasing advances under her hemline, slapping his dancing fingers from her thighs.

"Patience...", she whispers lowly, taking him by surprise pressing the heel of her palm against his crotch, still uncomfortably half hard in his tight skinny jeans.

>

When they eventually make it back home, she barely has time to pull off her boots before he has her pinned against the front door, kissing her hotly. Eager hands make quick work of her underwear before he hauls her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his rutting hips hinder their fumbling efforts with his jeans and boxers.

When they both sigh, finally skin on skin, she pulls back to look at him, cradling his face. "God, you were so hot up there. It was incredible, H. Thank you, for everything", she beams, crinkling eyes shining in the low light.

"Baby, we're only just getting started! You've not seen anything yet...", he grins, surging back in for a kiss, before burning up the last of his energy taking her, finally, right up against the front door.

Series continues with '4 | You with me'.


End file.
